


BATMAN & CONSTANTINE: No Redemption

by Alisuwink



Series: SPN & Batman [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Batman villains, Canon-Typical Violence, DC Batman characters, DC Comics References, DC Hellblazer characters, Demons, Ghosts, Gotham City - Freeform, Lovecraftian Monster(s), M/M, References to Lovecraft, Slow Burn, Supernatural characters in DC universe, Supernatural universe & DC universe mix, Witches, destiel smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 57,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisuwink/pseuds/Alisuwink
Summary: Dean es Batman, Castiel es Constantine. Algo terrible acecha en las profundidades de Gotham… Pero la asociación de los dos héroes no ha empezado tan bien como debería.Después de aquella frase de Dean: “I’m Batman”, y de todo lo que se habla en internet combinando a Jensen Ackles con el superhéroe, era cuestión de tiempo que apareciese esta historia. Por no hablar del aspecto de Castiel, oficialmente copiado del de Constantine, saga de la que Supernatural toma muchas referencias. ¿Hasta qué punto el oscuro universo de DC Cómics encaja con el de los hermanos Winchester? ¿Quieres descubrirlo?*Esta historia es parte de mi serie "SPN & Batman", pero es una historia independiente que se puede leer sin necesidad de las demás. Por orden de escritura, la serie iría así: 1. Batman & Constantine: No Redemption --- 2. Batman & Robin: First Encounter --- 3. ¡Próximamente habrá una tercera!____ Por orden de acontecimientos cronológicos, sin embargo, esta historia es la segunda. No importa cuál leer antes, si la nº 1 o la nº2, aunque a mí me gusta seguir el orden de escritura.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: SPN & Batman [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120556
Comments: 31
Kudos: 13
Collections: BottomDeanBigBang2020





	1. LLUVIA EN EL CEMENTERIO o El tío de las postales de Londres

**Author's Note:**

> *¡Gracias a Whysomanyfandoms y BENKA79 por ser mis betas de este fic, y a Giselllunatic por su arte!
> 
> *Not Spanish sepaker? Try this translator!: https://www.deepl.com/translator
> 
> *Mi Dean como magnate empresarial es más parecido a Dean Smith (SPN 4x17 “It’s a terrible life”) que a Bruce Wayne. La personalidad de Castiel está basada en el Cass de “The end” (SPN 5x4) con puntos de Constantine. Son personajes con un gran recorrido a las espaldas, el Cass y el Dean de la temporada 10. También hay un pequeño homenaje a la mitología de Lovecraft.
> 
> SOBRE LOS PERSONAJES DE CÓMIC:  
> *Batman: Como sabemos, su identidad civil es el señor Wayne, es muy rico y tiene un mayordomo fiel que siempre le ayuda. Tiene un escondite donde están todos sus artilugios y ha trabajado durante mucho tiempo en pareja con Robin.  
> *Robin: El héroe que suele acompañar a Batman, varias personas han ocupado el puesto de Robin a lo largo de los cómics. El primer Robin terminó marchándose para crear un héroe que no estuviese supeditado a Batman, al que llamó Nightwing. Tras él, otra persona ocupó el puesto, pero terminó siendo brutalmente asesinado por Joker.  
> *Constantine: Personaje que tiene su propia saga de cómics, Hellblazer (actualmente han cambiado el nombre a Constantine). Es inglés y vive en Londres, es exorcista, hechicero, timador… Suele enfrentarse a demonios o terribles seres sobrenaturales, tiene muy mala fama porque sus casos suelen acabar mal para los que se ven envueltos en ellos. Prácticamente todos sus amigos han muerto, y él ha terminado con sangre de demonio en las venas y algún que otro As en la manga. Fuma un montón, es muy cínico y, por cierto, bisexual.

****

**[Bobby]**

Sostengo el condenado paraguas negro para que ni el señor Wayne, a mi derecha y levemente más adelantado, ni yo nos mojemos. La lluvia cae rabiosa y el sonido forma un zumbido que aturde los sentidos. Me mantengo quieto como una maldita estatua, igual que él, a pesar del esfuerzo de mantener el brazo derecho levantado después de tanto tiempo. Creo que han pasado más de dos horas y aún seguimos aquí, plantados como dos pasmarotes frente a la recién creada sepultura de Kevin Tran. 

Ya se han ido todos los asistentes al funeral pero nosotros aún seguimos aquí, hay que fastidiarse. Miro a los lados, la amplia explanada del cementerio está vacía, podría soltarle una colleja a Wayne y nadie se enteraría, sabe Dios que llevo deseando hacerlo desde que me han empezado a entrar temblores en el brazo del paraguas. Pero no lo haré, en público soy su mayordomo fiel, estirado y respetuoso, me haría el seppuku antes que poner en peligro su imagen pública.

-Ejem –carraspeo conteniendo como puedo el hastío. –Señor, se han ido todos. Hace un buen rato, por cierto.

Veo cómo Wayne parpadea, regresando a la realidad. Seguramente el muy zoquete ni se había dado cuenta. Es lo malo de ser un niño rico, uno tiende a olvidarse de los demás, especialmente de su mayordomo que ya no tiene edad para estar sosteniendo un maldito paraguas durante dos horas. Veo cómo mira alrededor, sus ojos, de un verde duro, dejan entrever por un momento confusión, pero enseguida se convierten en la viva imagen del estoicismo. Asiente con la cabeza y antes de girarse para dar la espalda a la tumba aprieta la mandíbula, imagino la cantidad de emociones que deben de estar bullendo en su interior. Cierra los ojos unos segundos y comienza a caminar, yo le sigo pegado a su hombro y cambio el jodido paraguas de mano. 

Llegamos al Mercedes y abro la puerta trasera para que el señor entre (ni que no tuviese manos él mismo, pero es mi trabajo) y se detiene porque algo ha llamado su atención. Miro hacia la dirección en la que ha girado su cabeza y veo a Benny Lafitte acercándose a nosotros a grandes zancadas, deprisa porque no lleva paraguas y se está empapando. Cierro la puerta para que la lluvia no moje la tapicería y espero, de nuevo tan rígido como un espantapájaros, a que el señor Benny se sitúe bajo el paraguas. 

-¡Buf! –suspira mirándome cuando ya ha llegado, luego, posa sus ojos en mi protegido. Pone un tono grave, profundo, refiriéndose a Kevin: –Lo siento, Dean.

Él asiente y Benny le agarra el hombro con una mano, le mira con un hondo afecto y yo pongo los ojos en blanco. Por favor, no montéis una escena de apoyo y amistad infinita, además del brazo tengo calambres en las piernas. Malditos críos de las narices, un poco de respeto a los mayores.

-Tengo dos horas libres –anuncia Benny aún con los ojos clavados en el señor Wayne.

Lo tomo como el permiso que estaba esperando y abro la puerta del Mercedes otra vez, Benny entra primero (dejará todo empapado y cómo no, ya sabemos a quién le tocará secar los asientos y quitar el barro del suelo) y Wayne después. Cierro por fin la puerta y me dirijo al asiento del conductor, para enfilar de una maldita vez a la mansión y a la petaca que me espera en la mesilla de mi cuarto.

******

**[Benny]**

Levanto el vaso vacío hacia Bobby, el mayordomo con peor carácter del mundo, moviéndolo levemente mientras digo: 

-Otro.

Como esperaba, el hombre me responde frunciendo el ceño y quitándose la pajarita de un tirón:

-¿Os creéis que esto es un bar? Tengo mucho que hacer como para estar aquí lamiéndoos el culo. _Idjits_.

Tira la pajarita al suelo y sale del salón, aún refunfuñando y desabrochándose el traje que odia llevar pero que en público no le queda otra. Contengo una sonrisa, me alegra ver que las cosas no han cambiado tanto desde que yo me fui de aquí. Seguramente el tiempo haya vuelto a Bobby incluso más cascarrabias que hace cuatro años.

Me levanto y traigo a la mesa la botella de whisky, relleno mi vaso y el de Dean, que también está vacío. Él está muy callado (otra cosa que no me sorprende), así que para atenuar la sombra que flota por la muerte de Kevin digo: 

-Bobby siempre tan solícito, ¿eh? No me explico cómo hace para fingir tanta educación y mansedumbre en público.

Dean suspira mirando la estantería caoba de enfrente:

-Supongo que en esta casa todo el mundo tiene una doble cara.

Me le quedo mirando, después de tantos años de amistad y de todo lo que hemos pasado no necesitamos mucho para saber qué pasa por la mente del otro. Sé que la culpa y la tristeza le están carcomiendo, pero también sé que si espero que me lo diga me puedo convertir en estatua de sal. A mí tampoco me gusta hablar de estas cosas, por eso hemos hecho tan buen equipo durante diez años. El silencio nos basta.

Después de que me marchara para seguir mi propio camino, Dean Wayne acogió a Kevin Tran como pupilo y el chaval se convirtió en su mano derecha. La relación que teníamos Dean y yo siempre fue de igualdad aunque él fuese el dirigente de la pareja, pero con Kevin era diferente por la diferencia de edad. Imagino que para Dean era una especie de hermano menor y el hecho de que esté muerto debe de pesarle como una losa por no haberle podido proteger. Yo también me siento responsable, si nunca me hubiese ido Kevin no habría ocupado mi puesto y ahora estaría vivo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, _chief_?

-¿Con qué? –me contesta, volviendo de sus pensamientos.

Suspiro, mirándole. Él se encoge de hombros levemente mientras llena de nuevo mi vaso:

-No puedo cancelar la fiesta benéfica de esta noche, sería contraproducente por todos lados. Haré acto de presencia unos minutos y me retiraré con discreción.

-No me refiero a eso.

Me mira un momento, comprendiendo. Se humedece los labios y no le tiembla la voz cuando dice:

-Joker está encerrado de nuevo.

Joker, ese gran cabronazo, el causante de todo esto. El asesino de Kevin. Yo levanto las cejas y aprieto un poco la tuerca:

-Ya. ¿Y no has pensado..? ¿No se te ha pasado por la cabeza ni por una vez..? –hago un silencio, sin dejar de mirar a mi amigo. –Ya sabes. Venganza.

-No.

Es el “no” más rotundo que he escuchado en muchos años. Contengo un suspiro y destenso los hombros, cojo mi vaso y doy un trago largo algo más tranquilo. El hombre que tengo al lado sigue siendo Batman.

******

**[Bela]**

La lluvia que ha caído durante el día ha dejado un maravilloso aroma y la noche está perfumada como si hubiese algo más que humo de coches y alcantarillas en el suelo. Desde los tejados todo parece un bosque de metal y ladrillo, Ghotam se ve así más hermosa. Hoy no tengo nada especial que hacer, el último golpe que di fue un trabajo importante y aún tengo dinero y diamantes para rascarme la barriga como una pantera perezosa. Pero he salido vestida como Catwoman siguiendo una intuición muy concreta. En los bajos fondos no se habla de otra cosa, la muerte de Robin a manos de Joker. Ese jodido loco al final ha conseguido golpear a Batman donde más le duele. Además este Robin era un chaval, un chico que apenas debía de haber pasado la mayoría de edad. Aunque eso no hacía que fuera menos peligroso que el primer Robin, todo un hombre hecho y derecho como Batman. El maldito chico se movía como una culebra y peleaba con una maestría asombrosa, la última vez que nos enfrentamos estuve a un paso de caer en manos del caballero oscuro por su culpa. Sin embargo ni me alegro ni me apeno por su muerte, son cosas que pasan.

Lo que me entristecería sobremanera sería perder de pronto todo el botín que tanto me costó conseguir.

Llego hasta el tejado de un ático abandonado, la mitad del techo es de cristal y algunos paneles están rotos. No me sorprendo de encontrar a Batman abajo, una sombra sentada en el centro de la estancia. La luna está menguante y su luz flota en el ático pincelando sólo las formas más características de manera morbosa. Sonrío, en efecto el instinto me estaba guiando bien. Salto por uno de los agujeros y caigo con elegancia en la estancia, me quedo unos segundos agachada como un gato que acaba de posarse en el suelo. Batman no hace ni un gesto indicando que se haya percatado de mi presencia, está de espaldas pero sé muy bien que me ha oído. Me levanto y me acerco a él, moviendo mis caderas con esa cadencia felina y sin emitir ni un sonido sobre el suelo. 

Me quedo unos momentos de pie tras él, observando desde arriba sus hombros anchos, su cabeza cubierta por la máscara familiar, la capa arrebujada a su espalda. Aunque mantiene la espalda recta, puedo captar ese punto de derrota. Sonrío ampliamente. Saco mi látigo y agachándome un poco lo sitúo bajo su mandíbula, él me lo permite. Lo muevo y levanto su cara.

Nuestros ojos hacen contacto, casi no distingo los suyos a causa de la oscuridad pero siento que él está tremendamente serio mientras que yo tengo una sonrisa de superioridad. Me inclino más hacia delante lentamente, sin dejar de mirarle, hasta que nuestras bocas hacen contacto. Él abre los labios y yo introduzco mi lengua, nos besamos con nuestras caras a la inversa unos momentos y desenrollo la soga negra del látigo. Me separo de él para coger aire y saco la máscara tan característica con las orejitas puntiagudas. No distingo sus facciones, como sé que él tampoco distinguirá las mías cuando haga lo mismo con mi embozo. Antes de volver a inclinarme hacia su boca, enrollo la fina correa de cuero alrededor de su cuello para que quede claro quién es la parte dominante. La aprieto un poco, lo necesario para que sienta una leve ansiedad por la disminución del oxígeno. Justo como a él le gusta. 

******

**[Bobby]**

El señor Wayne termina el discurso de bienvenida a la fiesta benéfica que se celebra en el gran salón. Ha incluido un párrafo refiriéndose a Kevin Tran, todos en la ciudad sabían que el famoso Dean Wayne había acogido a un pupilo para enseñarle los entresijos de la WayneCorp. Como yo esperaba su tono ha sido estable y no le ha fallado en ningún momento, tampoco cuando ha dicho que se trató de un accidente de tráfico, versión que ha conseguido convertir en oficial a golpe de talonario en el forense. Nada que ver con la verdadera muerte de Kevin, primero apaleado por Joker brutalmente y después víctima de una explosión. En el ataúd aún faltaban partes de su cuerpo.

Observo a los invitados, todos ricos escocidos que no saben qué vale realmente una barra de pan. Al menos yo me he asegurado de que él sí lo sepa y de un montón de cosas más. He criado a ese niño desde la muerte de sus padres. Sé que la máscara de empresario encantador no es su verdadero yo, como tampoco lo es la del caballero oscuro que vela por Gotham cada noche. Ahora está hablando con la mujer del alcalde, su sonrisa es afable pero sé que está deseando salir de aquí, la ausencia de Kevin le estará martilleando el cráneo. Me planteo por un momento inventarme una excusa para acercarme a él y librarle de la mujer, pero me ha dado órdenes exactas de mantenerme en mi puesto salvo causa mayor, ya que tiene previsto abandonar la fiesta y encerrarse en su cuarto toda la noche. Sólo saldrá si Gotham pide la ayuda de Batman.

Tres horas antes de que empezara este evento ha bajado al búnker (o Batcave, como lo llamaba Kevin cariñosamente) y le he ayudado a ponerse el traje de murciélago. Cuando ha vuelto de su ronda nocturna parecía visiblemente más relajado y ahora que le observo colocándose de vez en cuando el cuello de la camisa como si tuviese calor, me doy cuenta del por qué. Me apuesto todas mis botellas de licor añejo a que hay una marca de atadura sobre su clavícula y el roce de la tela le está poniendo nervioso. Maldito Dean cabeza hueca, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirle que no se acueste con esa mujer? No es porque Catwoman sea una sádica egoísta, es porque es una jodida enemiga. En la última pelea estuvo a punto de partirle la crisma al caballero oscuro y Batman juró y perjuró que nunca más volvería a sus brazos. ¡Jóvenes! En mi generación no pasaban estas cosas. El mundo está cayendo en picado si Batman es su máximo ejemplo de coherencia.

Veo cómo se libra por fin de todos los obstáculos y pasa por mi lado dirigiéndose a la puerta lateral. Me mira y me ordena sin palabras que cuide de que el evento vaya bien, yo levanto levemente una ceja indicándole que me he dado cuenta de su affair nocturno y que no se librará del rapapolvos de mañana.

**[Personaje misterioso]**

Una sombra entra en el pasillo rápidamente, está oscuro pero como el recién llegado conoce a la perfección el lugar no enciende la luz. Es el hombre que estoy buscando, el famoso señor Wayne. Yo estoy tras una armadura medieval y no puede verme. Cuando sobrepasa mi escondite frotándose los ojos con una mano, salgo como una flecha y de una zancada lo empujo hacia la pared y sitúo mi mano libre sobre su boca para que no pueda pedir ayuda, aplastándole con mi cuerpo contra el muro e inmovilizándolo en un parpadeo. En la negrura sólo veo el leve brillo de sus ojos y toscas formas en su cara, pero apuesto a que acaba de abrirlos como platos. Antes de que se recupere de la sorpresa, hablo con mi voz grave: 

-Necesito a Batman. Ahora.

Hay un momento de silencio donde me parece que parpadea, yo relajo levemente la presa y continúo hablando:

-Tengo entendido que…

Pero de pronto me encuentro bocabajo sobre la tabla de una mesita, con el hombre sujetándome un brazo a la espalda y mi cabeza contra la tabla.

-¿Cómo has entrado? –le oigo preguntar.

Me quedo unos segundos respirando, haciéndome consciente de que efectivamente estoy aprisionado, él mueve la mano que me agarra el pelo y me da un leve coscorrón contra la madera.

-¿Cómo has entrado? –repite.

Vale, mi genial idea de extorsionar a este hombre para descubrir la identidad de Batman acaba de irse por el retrete. Plan B, entonces:

-Vengo en son de paz.

-¡Mis cojones!

Joder, qué vocabulario, y yo que había oído que el señor Wayne era un dechado de educación. Se habrá puesto un poco nervioso porque un extraño ha entrado a una zona privada a pesar de los sistemas de seguridad de la mansión.

-Es verdad, no quiero problemas, amigo –digo esbozando una sonrisa irónica. –Pensé que sería divertido entrar así, ya sabes, la primera impresión es la que cuenta.

Él me da un coscorrón más fuerte y me suelta, me froto el chichón y veo que se enciende la luz. Me giro y por fin me encuentro con el señor Wayne en persona. Es el hombre alto y recto de las fotografías pero su mirada es muy dura y tiene un punto peligroso, está en guardia dispuesto a soltarme un puñetazo. Levanto las manos en señal de rendición:

-En serio, era una broma. Siempre me dicen que no tengo ni puta gracia.

Él entrecierra los ojos y relaja un poco la pose:

-¿Te conozco?

-El tío de las postales de Londres. Ejem. Constantine. Castiel Constantine.

Wayne baja los puños.

-¿Constantine? ¿Por qué te has colado en mi propiedad como un jodido ladrón?

-Te lo he dicho, tío. Primeras impresiones.

**

**[Castiel]**

Wayne me ha traído a una salita y me he sentado en un sillón de los caros, todo a mi alrededor es “de lo caro”. Y yo con problemas para pagar el alquiler... No debería gastar tanto dinero en marihuana, juro que el año que viene lo dejo.

-Constantine –repite paseando frente a mí, frotándose la barbilla en gesto pensativo. –Castiel Constantine.

-Sí, colega. Joder, que el nombre es la parte fácil –añado sonriendo y levantando las cejas, pero él me traspasa con la mirada.

-¿Cómo has entrado? –pregunta echándose hacia mí, apoyando una mano en el reposabrazos del sofá y obligándome a echarme hacia atrás en el respaldo.

-Constantine. Hechicero. Hola.

-¿Has hecho un maldito hechizo para colarte en mi casa?

-¿Hola? Hechicero.

Me coge del cuello de la camisa:

-¿Por qué cojones lo has hecho?

-Primeras impresiones, ya te lo he dicho. ¿Vamos a seguir dando vueltas a esto como dos moscas de boñiga de vaca o vamos a hablar de lo realmente importante?

Me suelta y se aparta, se cruza de brazos sin dejar de taladrarme con la mirada. Joder, menos mal que en todos lados pone que es una persona afable.

-A ver, lo que te dije en las postales –comienzo a explicar, tirándome de la camisa hacia abajo para colocarla.

Él abre un cajón y las saca, lee una:

-“Señor Wayne, me vendrían genial unas vacaciones y le ha tocado el premio gordo. Con cariño, el perfecto desconocido llamado Castiel Constantine” –coge otra y sigue: –“Señor Wayne, no sea tan frío y conteste, en un lado viene claramente la dirección, la subrayo con fluorescente amarillo.”

Hace una pausa, levanta una ceja y me mira:

-Esto es lo más absurdo que nadie me haya escrito jamás.

-¡Justo, pero qué bueno soy! –digo palmeándome un muslo. –Así nadie puede deducir la misión secreta de la que hablo entre líneas.

Él suspira y deja las postales, se apoya en una estantería:

-Por suerte sé quién eres, quién no ha oído hablar de Constantine y de todos los problemas que ha causado en Inglaterra.

-¿Cómo que problemas? De haberles salvado el culo, querrán decir.

-Lo que sea –suelta con tono cansado. –¿Qué quieres, Constantine? Y sé breve.

-Oh, por favor, señor Wayne, puedes llamarme Castiel. Ya casi somos como familia por todo nuestro intercambio postal.

-A la mierda, quizá otro día tendría paciencia pero esta noche has escogido el peor momento para tocarme los huevos, así que te acompañaré a la salida –dice agarrándome del brazo y levantándome bruscamente.

Le planto en la frente un sello de correos embrujado y se queda quieto de golpe, rígido como una estatua. Me zafo de su presa y me sitúo frente a él, con las manos en las caderas y fingiendo cara de enfado:

-Así no se trata a los invitados, castigado sin moverte para que pienses en lo que has hecho, jovencito.

Él parpadea, veo cómo se hincha una vena en su frente y por la intensidad de su mirada deduzco que está luchando con todas sus fuerzas para librarse de mi truco. Sonrío ampliamente y me siento con suficiencia en una butaca. Saco un porro del bolsillo de la gabardina y comienzo mi historia:

-Señor Wayne, como le decía al principio, necesito a Batman. Bueno, más bien es al revés, Batman me necesita a mí. Y mucho.


	2. VISITA A LA POLICÍA o Los porros que no me fumé

**[Castiel]**

Bajo por las escaleras a la planta baja de la mansión Wayne. Anoche, después de explicarle al tipo lo mejor posible la situación y de llevarme un puñetazo en la ceja izquierda, el mayordomo amargado me preparó una habitación en la mansión. Al menos me voy a quedar aquí un tiempo hasta que todo se solucione, o hasta que encuentren un hotel donde echarme o unos matones para que me quiten de en medio. Dependerá del sentido del humor de Wayne, que no parece ser muy abundante.

Me habría gustado hablar con Batman directamente, al fin y al cabo es con quien tendré que trabajar codo con codo, pero Wayne no quiso llamarle. Estuve investigando mucho sobre el caballero oscuro de Gotham antes de venir y también tirando las runas nórdicas y similares. Todo indica que tiene una amistad estrecha con Dean Wayne y que es posible que el magnate conozca su identidad secreta. Cada vez que hago una tirada de runas preguntando por esto aparece la figura de Wayne. Eso sólo puede significar dos cosas, que lo sabe o que él mismo es Batman. Pero he descartado la segunda opción porque en varias actuaciones del murciélago se ha comprobado que Wayne estaba en otro lugar de la ciudad simultáneamente, así que es imposible que sean la misma persona. 

Como la mansión es enorme no me queda claro dónde queda el salón en el que se sirve el desayuno, por suerte me cruzo a un empleado muy alto que está arrastrando dos bolsas de basura (seguramente de los restos de la fiesta benéfica que se celebró aquí). “Sam Wesson”, leo en su chapita identificatoria del pecho, tiene unos llamativos ojos claros. Me dice que es un trabajador eventual y que no conoce la casa, pero me señala un corredor al azar y ahí me meto. Joder, lo que hay que hacer aquí para conseguir un té con leche, va a ser tan difícil como cuando estoy a final de mes con la despensa vacía. 

Comienzo a oír voces, parecen la del mayordomo cascarrabias y la de mi magnate favorito. Me muerdo el labio y sucumbo a mi gran curiosidad, así que saco un pintalabios de uno de los bolsillos de mi gabardina y dibujo un símbolo en el centro las palmas de mis manos. Las junto murmurando unas palabras y una corriente de aire sale de ellas, sólo dura un segundo. Cuando el bajo de mi gabardina vuelve a su sitio gracias a la gravedad, sé que el hechizo está listo y me acerco tranquilamente a la habitación de las voces. Pego la oreja a la puerta cerrada y oigo un “sssh, espera un momento”. Antes de que pueda fruncir el ceño, se abre la puerta y doy un paso atrás como un rayo evitando que el señor Wayne se me eche encima literalmente. 

Sale al pasillo mirando a un lado y a otro con expresión suspicaz, me quedo apoyado en la pared del corredor con el empresario a menos de un paso de distancia, escrutando como si fuese un maldito sabueso. Me fijo en que tiene leves pecas sobre la nariz y los pómulos, las pestañas muy largas y los labios carnosos como los de una mujer. Lleva la recién planchada camisa abotonada sólo en la mitad inferior y se ve su clavícula y parte del tórax, hay un colgante tosco (parece bisutería) sobre su piel, un cordón negro del que cuelga una cabeza dorada con cuernos, no reconozco el símbolo. Examinando un poco más me percato de que hay una leve marca en la base de su cuello, como de rozadura de una cuerda fina. Vale, ahora entiendo por qué ha ganado el puesto de soltero de oro de Vanity Fair tres años consecutivos. Que conste que lo sé por mi investigación sobre Batman, una cosa llevó a la otra. Pero ahora que estoy más despejado y que aún no he consumido mi marihuana mañanera, reconozco que quizá me vaya a costar un poco centrarme cuando tenga enfrente a esta escultura griega. Menos mal que el tío es un hueso, así no corro el riesgo de encapricharme con él. 

Wayne se relaja y vuelve a la sala, yo me cuelo tras él antes de que cierre la puerta y me encuentro en ¡bingo! la habitación del desayuno. De entre todas las cosas una enorme bandeja de croissants recién hechos capta mi atención. Bobby, el mayordomo, habla:

-Esto te está afectando, Dean.

-Juraría que había alguien, era una sensación muy fuerte.

-¿Como también lo era la de meterte entre las piernas de esa jodida gata?

Uy, creo que me he colado en una conversación más íntima de lo que esperaba. Me acerco a la bandeja que me ha enamorado y aspiro el maravilloso aroma. No sé si podré coger uno y comérmelo mientras no están mirando.

-Bobby, no soy un niño...

-¡Por lo que veo sí lo eres! –y le suelta una colleja.

Me quedo mirándoles con los ojos como platos.

-¡No me jodas, Bobby, ostia! –grita el señor de la casa.

-¡Más respeto, cabeza hueca! –gruñe el hombre haciendo ademán de darle otro capirote. –¿Para esto me he esforzado día y noche durante tantos años? ¿Para que vayas a tirarlo todo por un calentón? ¡De ti depende demasiado como para que te puedas permitir ir por ahí pensando con la polla!

Abro la boca al máximo, me he olvidado por completo del hambre y los croissants. Estos no pueden ser el señor Wayne ni su mayordomo, hay algún error. De pronto suenan las campanadas de un reloj de cuco y la discusión se corta porque los dos miran el cacharro. 

-Constantine estará a punto de bajar –elucubra el increíblemente mal hablado Dean Wayne. – Ayúdame con esta mierda.

El mayordomo (¿seguro que es su mayordomo?) refunfuña, pero adopta una actitud digna y abrocha los botones de las mangas de su camisa. Luego, mientras él se va abotonando la prenda, le pasa una corbata bajo el cuello almidonado y comienza a hacer el nudo. Wayne se queja y le aparta las manos con un manotazo, terminándose de colocar la corbata personalmente. Bobby se queda a un lado con las manos a lo largo del cuerpo en posición de espera, conteniendo el cabreo con un rechinar de dientes. El empresario se apoya en la mesa y vuelve a mirar el reloj:

-Y encima llegará tarde el muy cabrón.

Cierro los ojos, mierda, menudo fallo haber entrado con el hechizo de ocultamiento.

-¿Qué opinas de él? –pregunta.

-Otro gilipollas más a la lista.

-Bobby, hablo en serio –dice ya relajado con un tono familiar.

-¿Y yo, no? –replica el hombre. –No bajes la guardia con él, Dean, es peligroso.

-Lo sé –hace un breve silencio, se humedece los labios. –¿Será verdad que vendió a sus amigos?

Aprieto los puños, no me jodas. ¿De dónde ha sacado esa información? No se supone que nadie deba recordar eso y ni mucho menos utilizar la palabra “vender”. Será cabrón. 

-Sabes lo que se dice de él –sigue el mayordomo: –Se codea con lo más bajo de este plano y de otros. Está entre la línea del bien y del mal y parece que no ha jugado limpio para conseguir todo el poder que tiene.

Calma, Castiel, ¿qué esperabas? ¿Tener un puto respiro en el jodido Estados Unidos, que la gente no te mire con cara de asco al pasar por su lado, fingir por un tiempo que eres una persona normal, que te inviten a un cumpleaños? Es la mierda de siempre.

-Castiel... –murmura Wayne. –Ya veremos.

Se gira hacia la puerta y sale con decisión, yo me pego a su espalda y por fin quedo libre en el pasillo. Veo cómo se aleja y farfullo:

-Niño rico de los cojones.

**

Voy en el asiento de copiloto con Wayne conduciendo, nos dirigimos a la estación de policía. Hemos bajado al garaje a por un vehículo y era casi como un maldito campo de fútbol lleno de coches a cuál más espectacular. Ha elegido uno algo más discreto, un Mercedes gris, y me juego mis porros a que es porque le hace juego con la corbata.

Como yo temía ha aparecido un cadáver “extraño”, como lo define la policía. Es el sexto en la ciudad con características similares. Por eso estoy aquí, por eso Gotham ha captado mi atención, aunque aún no estoy seguro de que sea exactamente lo que tengo en mente. La verdad, espero que todo sea un error y poder largarme a Inglaterra a exorcizar demonios y ahuyentar fantasmas. Más vale lo malo conocido que lo bueno por conocer. Pero hasta que no vea el cuerpo no puedo dar un veredicto, eso me pone nervioso porque de pronto estoy deseando alejarme del capullo de Wayne. Si al menos me desprecian que sea gente que vale la pena, no un gilipollas que no sabe lo que es mancharse las manos. Me entran unas ganas enormes de fumar maría, entre unas cosas y otras aún no me he metido nada desde que me he levantado, así que saco mi cajetilla de los porros y me pongo uno en la boca.

-¿Qué haces? –suelta con tono de horror el estirado conductor.

-¿Tú qué crees? –digo acercando el mechero a mi boca.

-¡Ni se te ocurra! –exclama quitándomelo con un movimiento demasiado rápido para seguirse por los ojos. Lo deja entre los dedos, posando la mano de nuevo en el volante.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, tío? Devuélvemelo –contesto con tono molesto, clavándole la mirada.

-No te vas a fumar esa basura en mi coche.

-Vale –acepto apretando los dientes y subiendo mi nivel de antipatía por él. –Pero dámelo.

En respuesta mete la mano bajo su chaqueta, guardándolo en un bolsillo interno sin ni siquiera mirarme. Trago. Relájate, Castiel. No vamos a montar un escándalo por esto en un coche en movimiento, no queremos tener un accidente. No tires así tu vida, hay millones de maneras mejores para hacerlo. Miro al frente yo también, pongo mi expresión cínica y vuelvo a sacar la cajetilla de mi gabardina. Me dispongo a abrirla pero ¡zas! desaparece de mis manos y se pierde en el bolsillo interno del señor Wayne. Parpadeo.

-No me jodas –murmuro, aún asimilándolo.

-Vamos a hablar con la policía, no vamos a llegar apestando a hachís.

-María.

-Me la suda –se humedece los labios, empiezo a notar que es un gesto que suele hacer. –No me lo puedo creer, ¿de verdad te drogas para ir a trabajar?

No ha desviado la vista de la carretera así que parece una pregunta lanzada al aire, pero contesto comenzando a cabrearme, a ver si el niñato este se va a pensar que puede juzgarme:

-Por lo que veo no tienes ni puta idea de qué significa drogarse. Y sí, me fumo lo que me sale del nabo cuando me apetece, para mi trabajo resulta que ayuda. Así que devuélveme mi material de quirófano.

-Cuando terminemos.

-¿Qué?

-Cuando salgamos de la estación de policía.

Me le quedo mirando con los ojos muy abiertos, sin duda no tiene ni idea de con quién está tratando.

-Soy Castiel Constantine, amigo –suelto con dureza y un tono de advertencia.

-Creía que el tema de los nombres había quedado claro con nuestra primera conversación, algo sobre no dar vueltas como moscas de boñiga de vaca.

Hago un silencio, ¿en serio me acaba de vacilar? ¿Después de quitarme los porros me acaba de vacilar? ¿A mí, que debo de estar en el top ten de los mayores hechiceros del mundo (qué digo, del universo), a mí, que tengo sangre de demonio corriendo por mis venas, a mí, que he engañado a los tres Señores del Infierno? ¿En serio? 

Pero entonces el coche se detiene. Miro a los lados y veo que acabamos de estacionar en un parking amplio, enfrente está el edificio del departamento de policía. Aún rumiando mi asombro veo cómo Wayne se escapa de mi venganza porque sale a la calle nada más apagar el motor. 

Rechino los dientes y salgo también, la luz entre las nubes me molesta por unos segundos y me cago en todo temiendo que comience un dolor de cabeza. Sigo al empresario entrecerrando los ojos sin apartar la vista de su espalda, subiendo los escalones que llevan a la entrada. De pronto se para y se gira y casi me choco con él (otra vez). Mira a un lado y a otro y mete la mano dentro de su chaqueta, de acuerdo, parece que ha entrado en razón. No podía ser un gilipollas tan integral.

Pero me da una identificación del FBI.

Me la quedo mirando, tiene una foto mía. Subo la vista a sus ojos, estoy flipando más en una hora que en un mes entero.

-Agente Constantine, arréglese un poco el traje –dice tranquilamente levantando una ceja, llevando las manos al nudo de mi corbata y colocándola con delicadeza.

Da unos toques al cuello de mi camisa y entrecierra los ojos mirando mi pelo, creo que yo sigo con la boca abierta. Sonríe con un punto malicioso y me guiña un ojo, se gira y con dos pasos más entra en el edificio. Cierro la boca y entro también con el cerebro del revés. En cuanto el señor Wayne se persona toda la gente le sonríe y saluda. Al fondo, una mujer con pelo corto y en traje de chaqueta se aparta de un panel lleno de papeles y se acerca con decididos pasos.

-Wayne, ¿qué le trae por aquí? –pregunta estrechándole la mano. Por la placa en su pecho veo que es la jefa de policía.

-Sé que es irregular, Mills, disculpe. Le presento a Constantine.

Los dos se me quedan mirando, Wayne con una espléndida sonrisa y la mujer con las cejas levantadas como esperando algo.

-Oh –levanto la placa falsa y suelto: –FBI.

Ella acerca la cara a la identificación y luego la separa frunciendo el ceño:

-¿FBI? ¿Por qué está el FBI en Gotham? Además, no hemos recibido ningún aviso de que...

-¡Señora Mills, una llamada del FBI preguntando por usted! –suena una voz al fondo.

Ella hace un gesto con la mano indicando que esperemos y se va a contestar la llamada falsa. Miro al hombre tan sorprendente (y capullo) que tengo al lado y él, sin disminuir un ápice la encantadora sonrisa, murmura:

-¿No pensarías que te iban a dejar ver el cuerpo por tu cara bonita, eh?

**

-¿Entonces es eso? ¿Lo del ritual y toda la parafernalia? –pregunta Wayne mientras la camarera deja un café frente a él.

Me extraña mucho que me haya traído aquí (una cafetería del tres al cuarto) y más aún para hablar de un asunto tan importante.

-Gracias, Charlie –le dice sonriendo con esos dientes de anuncio de clínica dental.

La camarera, una chica pelirroja de ojos alegres, le guiña uno y añade:

-Un placer, _bitch_.

Vuelvo a abrir la boca de puro asombro, la tal Charlie se aleja tan campante a la barra para servir a más clientes.

-¿Tienes un tic o algo? –pregunta para más inri el empresario, observándome con la ceja levantada como si yo fuese un bicho más raro de lo que soy.

Le miro y se señala la boca, yo cierro la mandíbula y él contiene una risotada malévola. No me lo puedo creer, lo ha vuelto a hacer. A vacilarme. Y no puede ser que lo primero que yo haya pensado es que está muy guapo con esa sonrisa traviesa. Centro la vista en mi té con leche. Es un capullo, un gilipollas integral. A ver si no se te olvida, Castiel. 

-Es como pensaba –digo volviendo al asunto que nos ocupa. –Caja torácica reventada, bazo y riñones desaparecidos, corazón en la boca... La extracción de los órganos se hizo cuando la víctima aún estaba viva.

Tras soltar esta frase clavo la mirada en Wayne, que está sorbiendo su café. Pero para mi sorpresa (otra vez) no se atraganta ni nada. Deja la taza con suavidad en la mesa y me mira a los ojos, muy serio.

-Esta noche vas a reunirte con Batman.

**

De vuelta a la mansión paso un buen rato estudiando las copias de los archivos de la policía y tirando cartas, las runas nórdicas y otros sistemas de adivinación. Como imaginaba no obtengo resultados así que salgo hacia los bajos fondos de la ciudad para conseguir información. El señor Wayne enfiló a una de sus empresas y el mayordomo maltratador me ignora deliberadamente así que me despedí de él con un escueto “volveré para la cena”. Camino a paso rápido, disponiéndome a pasar el día en el ambiente en el que me siento más cómodo: rodeado de maleantes y prostitutas, borrachos y drogadictos. Gente de verdad. 

Empiezo interrogando en los lugares que salían en los archivos de la jefa Jody Mills, voy de un lado a otro, de una persona a otra, invitando a cerveza, tequila y cosas más duras hasta que voy acotando el lugar adecuado. Hacia las seis de la tarde ya he dado con el garito que es la primera puerta para resolver el entuerto, un club de striptease. Entro y hay bastante clientela a pesar de la temprana hora, un par de chicas bailan pole dance subidas a un escenario y varios desesperados se agolpan junto a sus tacones meneando billetes de dólar. Me siento en una mesita alejada observando desde las sombras. Localizo a los guardaespaldas o matones, al jefe, a un ladrón entre el público... Un hombre con gorra y abrigo me llama la atención, hace bastante calor pero el tipo se arrebuja en su abrigo, está intentando que no descubran su identidad de la manera más pésima posible. Yo tampoco me he quitado la gabardina, pero estoy tan acostumbrado que casi no me molesta, como esta mañana en la mansión de Wayne, nada más levantarme de la cama me la eché sobre los hombros.

Vale, creo que empezaré preguntando a una de las chicas, tanteando el terreno a ver hasta dónde puedo escalar en la cadena. Se acerca una camarera en bikini y falda súper corta y me pregunta qué quiero. Me quedo mirando los pechos operados sin poder evitarlo, además es muy guapa. Imagino un par de escenas de lo que haría con ellos y con otras partes y tengo que hacer un esfuerzo para centrarme en la realidad. Mierda, esto me pasa por no haber consumido maría suficiente. Con todo el rollo en la policía al final Wayne se quedó con mis porros y sólo he podido fumarme dos (de pésima calidad) que he comprado en la calle.

-Cariño, los ojos están más arriba –dice con tono irónico.

-Y otras cosas más abajo –sonrío levantando una ceja. –Qué fijación con los ojos, siempre nos olvidamos del resto del lenguaje corporal.

La mujer se ríe, increíblemente aunque no voy fumado estoy manejando todo con alucinante buen tino. Saco un billete de la chaqueta, ella se tensa pensando que la estoy intentando comprar pero antes de que se queje levanto una mano y digo:

-Yo no pago por un polvo, encanto. Sólo quiero información.

Ella cambia la expresión pero tensa sus hombros, murmura:

-No sé de qué me estás hablando.

-Como quieras. ¿Alguien de aquí puede saberlo?

Aprieta la mandíbula y echa un vistazo a su espalda. Se muerde el labio inferior y susurra:

-Dorothy.

-¿Está aquí? –pregunto también hablando bajo, apoyándome en los codos.

-No. Se llama Dorothy Baum.

Asiento y me fijo que uno de los matones comienza a acercársenos, desconfiado por nuestra charla secreta. No quiero que la camarera tenga problemas así que es hora de sacar mis grandes dotes actorales. Me levanto de golpe y grito:

-¡Este es un antro de mierda! ¿Cómo que no me la chupas? ¡Te estoy ofreciendo uno de los grandes!

Ella se echa para atrás sorprendida y el maromo comienza a correr hacia nosotros. Choque frontal en tres, dos, uno... ¡Zas!, me agarra por el cuello de la camisa y yo forcejeo como si quisiera soltarme mientras pienso “puñetazo no, puñetazo no, puñetazo no...” y ¡plum!, puñetazo. Salgo por la puerta volando, me como la acera y me quedo un rato tirado en el suelo mareado.

-Puto Dean Wayne, quiero mis porros... –mascullo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Jody Mills: la maravillosa sheriff de Supernatural es aquí la jefa de policía de Gotham, equivale al comisario James Gordon de los cómics.


	3. LA HABITACIÓN o Todo lo que hago por mis porros

**[Castiel]**

Como avisé, vuelvo para la hora de la cena a la mansión Wayne. Claro que no sé realmente a qué hora cena esta gente así que puede que ya haya pasado. Bobby me dice que el empresario aún no ha llegado y suspiro, mis tripas están rugiendo como un león en un circo. Me pongo hielo en el pómulo y vuelvo a revisar los archivos del caso. Apunto la información nueva en hojas de cuaderno y cuelgo varias de ellas en la pared con chinchetas. Así se les quede la marca del agujero en el papel pintado a estos jodidos ricachones. 

Me empieza a doler la cabeza y recuerdo mi querida marihuana. Antes de marcharse a trabajar Wayne me dejó en la mansión y subió a su cuarto, se me ocurre la genial idea de que quizá haya dejado mis porros en algún lugar de la habitación. Lo cual indicaría que es una pésima persona porque prometió dármelos al salir de comisaría y una mierda, lo achaqué a que se había olvidado, como yo. Pero si ahora resulta que los ha dejado en su habitación querrá decir que intencionadamente me los ha negado.

Salgo al pasillo, no veo a Bobby por ningún lado. Camino con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, me he quitado la gabardina y es el único sitio donde puedo dejarlas descansando. Si no me equivoco el cuarto de Wayne está dos habitaciones más allá y me paro frente a la puerta, escuchando, ya sé que está vacía pero es una costumbre. Vuelvo a poner la atención en el pasillo y como no noto movimiento cojo el pomo y lo giro. Para mi sorpresa, se abre sin ningún impedimento. Entro y cierro con sigilo, en efecto es el cuarto de Wayne, veo un traje de chaqueta muy bien colocado junto al armario y otras cosas de su estilo. Me fijo que en una mesa hay una foto antigua, son un hombre y una mujer con dos niños, uno de unos nueve años y otro de unos cuatro. También hay una colonia y olisqueo abriendo el tapón, efectivamente es la que él utiliza. Dejo de curiosear y me pregunto dónde cojones ha podido poner mi maría si es que está aquí. 

Oigo el sonido amoriguado de un coche aparcando en el exterior y me asomo levemente a la ventana. El Mercedes gris está detenido frente a la entrada y se abre la puerta del conductor. Vale, hora de irse, me dirijo a la puerta pero oigo revuelo en el pasillo, parece que Bobby está hablando por el móvil muy cerca. Miro a todos lados pero no hay otra puerta de salida más que esta. ¡Joder, el hechizo de ocultamiento! Yo pudiendo caminar tan tranquilo y sin embargo estoy aquí jugando a los ninjas, hay que joderse. Cómo se nota que no voy fumado, no me funciona la cabeza al cien por cien.

Busco como un rayo en los cajones de la mesa, necesito algo para dibujar los símbolos en mis manos. Por suerte todo el mundo tiene bolígrafos (en este caso, plumas), trazo las marcas lo más rápido que puedo mientras escucho a Bobby darle la bienvenida al dueño de la casa. Junto mis palmas y susurro las palabras, el señor Wayne contesta a Bobby, la corriente de aire me envuelve y se abre la puerta. Me giro y le veo parado mirando hacia mi dirección, estoy pálido. Cómo voy a explicar que me he colado para recuperar la hierba. Me van a echar a patadas y voy a tener que pagar el motel con un dinero que no tengo. 

Pero él parpadea y sacude la cabeza, cierra tras de sí echando el cerrojo y se sienta en la cama con un suspiro de cansancio. Wow, no me ha visto. Madre mía, ha ido por poco. Se quita los zapatos y la chaqueta de traje, se levanta y la deja colgada de una percha junto al armario. Yo me apoyo en la pared y maldigo mi mala suerte, con el hambre que tengo y ahora me toca esperar a que este tío se marche para poder bajar a preguntar por la cena. Con suerte no tardará en meterse en la ducha y podré abrir la puerta sin que parezca que un fantasma ha hecho acto de presencia. Este hechizo no sólo me oculta visualmente, también tapa los sonidos que hago, pero si empiezo a coger cosas eso no hay manera de disimularlo.

Sin embargo, en vez de dirigirse al baño que está al fondo, el señor Wayne vuelve a sentarse en la cama, se desanuda la corbata y se recuesta, medio sentado medio tumbado a causa de la gran cantidad de almohadones que hay en su espalda. Suspira mirando al techo y se queda unos segundos quieto, como pensando. Se humedece los labios y mueve las manos lentamente hacia el cuello de su camisa. Comienza a desabotonarla lentamente, respirando, creando una cadencia profunda y pausada.

Abro los ojos como platos por la imagen de sus fuertes manos desnudando su pecho, dejan la prenda abierta y vuelven a posarse sobre el colchón, llevo la vista a su cara y veo que ha cerrado los ojos, se pasa la lengua por el labio superior despacio, sintiendo la caricia. Mi boca vuelve a abrirse por enésima vez en este día porque no me puedo creer lo que parece que está a punto de pasar.

Él suelta un suspiro y se saca el colgante en el que me fijé esta mañana, el que parece barato. Lo deja con cuidado en la mesilla de noche como si tuviese un gran valor, se sienta y se agacha, alargando las manos bajo la cama para coger algo. Saca una caja honda del tamaño de un maletín forrada de terciopelo negro y la coloca sobre el colchón. Mete la mano bajo la almohada y una llavecita plateada destella en su mano. Abre el cerrojo y coge algo con el puño, no veo qué es. Lo deja a su lado y vuelve a colocar la caja bajo el catre.

Comienzo a ponerme nervioso, quiero salir de aquí. Esto no me está pasando, esto es absurdísimo, esto es...

Es una puta maravilla porque veo cómo vuelve a recostarse en la cama, lentamente, soltando aire por la boca. La camisa abierta enmarca su pecho y que me cuelguen si no es lo más sexy que he visto desde las navidades pasadas. Agarra con los dedos uno de los objetos que ha cogido y me doy cuenta de que es una pinza metálica con almohadillas negras en las puntas. Mi mandíbula se desencaja definitivamente y contengo el aliento mientras veo cómo la lleva a su pezón izquierdo.

El leve murmullo que suelta cuando la engancha en su piel me da un trallazo en la entrepierna. Se muerde el labio y culebrea aplastando su espalda en el colchón, yo me tapo la boca con la mano. Coge la otra pinza y con más parsimonia aún la acerca al que queda libre. Antes de pellizcarlo con el objeto, se lo frota con dos dedos provocando que se sensibilice más aún e inspira por la boca sin abrir la mandíbula, de tal manera que el aire entre sus dientes hace un efecto sibilante. Se lo pinza y suelta un quejido ahogado, arqueando la espalda hacia atrás, rozando el edredón brillante con los brazos y los hombros.

Apoyo una mano en la pared intentando que la habitación deje de darme vueltas. Estoy totalmente pegado al muro pero me parece como si el espacio se desdibujara a mis lados y alrededor de esa cama. Y por si creía que no podía ver nada más morboso en el puto planeta él agarra la corbata que había quedado abierta alrededor de su cuello y se la enrolla en la muñeca izquierda. Hace una especie de nudo y se acomoda un poco sobre la cama para atar la otra punta a una de las argollas que hay en el cabecero. Da un pequeño tirón para asegurar que los nudos no se deshacen y vuelve a recostarse sobre los mullidos cojines.

Parpadeo y me limpio el sudor de la frente, estoy respirando más rápido de lo habitual y la presión contra mi pantalón en la zona de la cremallera es un hecho fehaciente. Él mueve la cadera y el pecho serpenteando a los lados, como si se revolviese levemente, y sacude el brazo aprisionado que se frena de golpe a causa de la atadura. Suelta un gemido con un punto quejumbroso y vuelve a tomar aire entre los dientes. Madre mía, voy a explotar, me va a explotar algo ahí abajo.

Y entonces vuelve a mover su mano, la que está libre, despacio, dando un golpecito a una de las pinzas. Aprieto los puños mientras oigo el murmullo que suelta su garganta, comenzando a enumerar el millón de razones por las que no es buena idea desvelar mi presencia y plantarme a su lado. Mueve otra vez la mano, hacia abajo, rozando con los dedos la piel desnuda de su musculado pecho, rodando entre el sudor que refleja la luz de la estancia. Y llega hasta su cinturón, madre mía, hasta el cinturón. Con maravillosa maestría desliga la correa de la hebilla y lo abre, se oye un pequeño tintineo metálico. Desabrocha el primer botón del pantalón, suspira. Luego el segundo, y el siguiente, y el siguiente. Es un traje de botón, está lleno de putos botones por todos lados. Dios existe.

Cuando ya no queda más que desabrochar, levanta un poco la cadera y lo baja, sólo lo necesario para que no le estorbe en la siguiente maniobra, de tal manera que la tela oscura se queda enmarcando la maravillosa erección que palpita bajo el ajustado boxer azul eléctrico. Castiel, no, no lleves la mano a tu bragueta. Aguanta. Ni se te ocurra. 

Sus seductores dedos pasan por la tela, sólo las yemas, deteniéndose en la punta, él da una pequeña sacudida con la cadera hacia arriba. Aprieto los puños todo lo fuerte que puedo. Vuelve a acariciarse sobre el calzoncillo y se le escapa un murmullo que derretiría el maldito polo norte.

No puede ser, esto no está pasando. No tengo al jodido magnate más influyente de toda Gotham retorciéndose en una cama dándose placer como si fuera una jodida estrella del porno. ¿Dónde se ha visto que alguien se masturbe de esa manera? Es como si le estuvieran viendo, como si lo hiciese para alguien. Miro a los lados pero no parece haber ninguna cámara. Entonces un suspiro sensual lleva otra vez mi atención a lo importante. Ha liberado su erección y me quedo atónito mirando su pene, que me parta un rayo ahora mismo si no es lo más hermoso que he visto nunca. Duro y palpitante y de tamaño perfecto, brillante en la punta por el líquido preseminal. Se lo acaricia lánguidamente, como si estuviese medio dormido, como si no sintiese la puta urgencia que siento yo de frotarme contra lo que sea para correrme.

-Te gusta mirarme, ¿eh?

Llevo mi vista a sus ojos más rápido que la velocidad de la luz, el corazón me ha dado un vuelco. Pero los tiene cerrados, se muerde el labio mientras el sudor cae con parsimonia por sus sienes. Suelta un suspiro por la boca y me doy cuenta de que está imaginando. Imagina que alguien le está observando. La vida es una puta ironía.

-¿Quieres que lo haga más rápido? –susurra con el mismo tono desmayado, increíblemente suave en esa voz grave y firme.

Asiento como un gililpollas, se me está empezando a fundir el cerebro de tanto calor que siento.

-Dímelo –murmura echando el aire entre los labios.

Trago y muevo los labios sin sonido: “hazlo más rápido”. Aunque sé que no puede oírme contestar en voz alta me parece demasiado violento.

-Mmm, más alto –pide arqueando un poco la espalda y echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Más rápido –susurro casi sin voz.

Él se agarra y comienza a mover la muñeca arriba y abajo perezosamente, me pregunto cómo es capaz de aguantar la urgencia. Debe de estar más caliente que el centro del puto sol, no sé cómo mantiene este tempo pesado y más aún estando solo. No sé de dónde saca el autocontrol. Gime y da un tirón a la muñeca aprisionada, yo me desabrocho dos botones de la camisa, estoy sudando como un cerdo en una pocilga. Se revuelve un poco moviendo los hombros y las piernas, aplasta un lado de su cara contra la almohada y frunce el ceño como si algo le hubiese molestado.

-Ah –suelta, un sonido claro, limpio. Un gemido en toda regla. Mi entrepierna se llena de un tsunami de fuego.

Vuelve a revolverse y tira más fuerte del brazo atado, arquea la espalda tomando aire entre los dientes más rápidamente, va aumentado la cadencia con la que mueve su mano. Me cruzo de brazos y me agarro la camisa todo lo fuerte que puedo, balanceando levemente mi espalda adelante y atrás, apoyado contra la pared.

-Dime que te gusta, te gusta mirarme.

-Joder, ya lo creo –digo claramente clavándome las uñas en las palmas a través de la tela.

-Ah, ah –sigue gimiendo, su voz es un canto celestial. Rasgada y grave y sensual y aterciopelada. –Dime que quieres que me corra –pronuncia entre inspiraciones y expiraciones cada vez más rápidas.

-Sí, córrete. Córrete ya, joder –contesto con voz ronca.

-Ordénamelo.

-Córrete de una vez, me vas a matar –pido lastimeramente, temblando de pies a cabeza por la tremenda excitación que siento.

-Mmm... ah, ah, ah...

-Sí, joder, termina.

Su mano se mueve frenética, su cadera empuja contra su puño al ritmo y los músculos de su cuerpo se han tensado a punto de alcanzar el punto de no retorno. Me estoy mordiendo el labio tan fuerte que empiezo a notar el sabor de la sangre, me están temblando las rodillas.

-Mi... nombre... –susurra entre jadeos, casi sin voz. –Di mi nombre...

-Dean –pronuncio estupefacto y estalla su orgasmo y comienza a gemir más alto mientras oleadas de fluido se escurren por su mano y el pecho le sube y le baja como si se estuviese ahogando, la mano aprisionada totalmente tirante como si quisiera romper la corbata.

Parpadeo recobrando la respiración yo también, soltando de alguna manera parte de la tensión que he acumulado en su escalonado ascenso. Estoy jadeando con el mismo ritmo que él como si eso pudiese ayudar en algo o hacerme partícipe de su explosión. Se va relajando y yo también, tengo la vista clavada en Dean y no puedo apartarla, de pronto me siento anclado a él como si la erupción de su energía me hubiese traspasado todos los poros.

Se queda respirando unos momentos una vez que su cuerpo ha dejado de moverse, laxo, el brazo atado colgando del cabecero, su cara relajada está girada hacia mí. Se humedece los labios y por fin abre los ojos, yo contengo el aliento porque por un segundo pienso que me ha visto, pero no es así. Se queda mirando en mi dirección pero al infinito, sus ojos esmeralda no están enfocando. Son preciosos, más aún que lo que acabo de presenciar, hay un punto de melancolía en ellos.

Gira la cara hacia el techo y suspira. Mueve su mano, que está completamente pegajosa, hasta su boca y sacando la lengua comienza a limpiársela como ausente, con la vista en lo alto y como si se tratase de un gesto automático. Trago porque esto también es jodidamente morboso y me paso las manos por la cara para enjugar el sudor. Cuando vuelvo a mirarle ya ha terminado y está llevando la mano a una de las pinzas en sus pezones. Antes de quitársela, coge aire y lo suelta de golpe cuando la retira. Contiene un gemido de dolor que le hace arrugar la frente y se quita la otra de la misma manera. Lleva la mano a la corbata y se libera del cabecero, abre y cierra esa mano para estimular el flujo de sangre, veo que la tela le ha dejado una tremenda mordida roja. Luego levanta la cadera y se sube la ropa sin cerrar la bragueta. Se incorpora sentándose y se queda con los pies apoyados en el suelo y las manos en el colchón, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y con la cabeza agachada. Oigo su respiración fuerte, controlando con dureza la cadencia de oxígeno como si aún estuviese conteniendo una emoción.

Se pone en pie y abotona su pantalón, ahora sus gestos son secos y precisos, nada que ver con la suavidad abatida con la que se ha proporcionado ese placer cautivador. Abrocha también su camisa comenzando por abajo, cuando llega a la zona del pecho encoge los hombros hacia delante y suelta un siseo, el roce de la tela es demasiado para la zona hipersensible y maltratada. 

Cierra hasta el penúltimo botón y coge el colgante que había dejado en la mesilla, se lo pasa por la cabeza y lo oculta bajo la camisa. Se pone los zapatos y da un par de pasos en dirección a la puerta, dispuesto a salir. Se lo piensa mejor y va a por la chaqueta del traje, se la pone con cuidado para evitar el roce brusco en su tórax y también la abotona, ocultando la dureza de sus pezones que seguramente permanecerán así un buen rato hasta que se les pase el susto. Abre el cerrojo y por fin abandona la estancia, yo me dejo escurrir por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, ahora comienzo a respirar con total libertad y me tapo los ojos con las manos pensando en cómo cojones voy a mirarle a la cara después de esto.

******

**[Dean]**

-¿Qué coño le pasa a Constantine, no habías dicho que estaba en su habitación?

Bobby se encoje de hombros, la comida está servida y no entiendo por qué se está haciendo de rogar, él le ha avisado hablando a través de la puerta y el europeo ha dicho que bajaba enseguida. 

Me estoy muriendo de hambre y tamborileo con los dedos en la mesa, no debería empezar a comer, soy el señor Wayne, tengo que mantener mi imagen. Wayne es educado y amable y correcto, todo el mundo ama a Wayne. Menudo soplapollas, al menos me sirve para ligar. Pero tampoco puedo acostarme con todas las mujeres que suspiran por mí porque Wayne no es de esos. Y luego me viene Bobby preguntando por qué me tiro a Catwoman.

-Te has dejado esto sin firmar –me dice Bobby enseñándome uno de los documentos de la transacción de hoy. Está revisando la pila de carpetas que he traído. 

Suspiro y cojo el contrato, vuelvo a leerlo rápidamente y asiento con la cabeza. Me pasa una pluma y escribo “Dean W”. Me quedo mirando la firma, la uve doble detrás de mi nombre. Hay un motivo por el que no escribo el apellido completo, Bobby es el único que lo sabe. Aprieto la mandíbula y cuando le estoy pasando el papel aparece el invitado de honor rascándose la nuca nerviosamente.

-Perdón –masculla andando como un rayo hasta la mesa, coge un plato, se sirve varias cosas en él y sin mirarnos farfulla: –Tengo mucho lío, comeré en mi habitación, –y comienza a alejarse con la vista clavada en el suelo.

-¡Eh, Flash Gordon! –suelto. Mierda, se me ha escapado. Al menos él se detiene antes de salir, bajo el umbral de la puerta. –¿Se puede saber qué pasa? ¿Tiene que ver con el caso?

-Sí, con el caso, sí –asiente nerviosamente sin girarse para mirarme. –Lo hablaré con Batman. A las diez, ¿no? Pues eso.

Sale y suelto un bufido de incredulidad. Lo que he oído de él parece mejor que la propia realidad, está claro que le falta un tornillo. Con razón pasó una temporada en un sanatorio mental cuando era joven.

-Dean, cuidado –me amonesta Bobby con voz dura, yo frunzo el ceño. –¿Cómo que “Flash Gordon”? No puedes ir soltando ese tipo de frases.

Apoyo la frente en las manos, totalmente reventado:

-Dame un respiro, llevo una semana de mierda.

-No te puedes permitir...

-Deja la charla, ¿vale? –digo cabreado clavándole la mirada. –Estoy hasta los cojones y no para de llegar más mierda, en la corporación por el día y en ya sabes qué por la noche. Y encima viene este fumeta punky y se instala en mi casa como si esto fuese un puto resort.

-¿Por qué no le echas?

-No puedo, joder –digo trinchando de una maldita vez un filete de una de las fuentes. –Quiero tenerle vigilado. No confío en él.

-Pues tendrás que controlar tu lengua, chico. Para él también eres el señor Wayne, no puede descubrir ninguna de tus dos identidades secretas.

-¿Dos? –pregunto mirándole y frunciendo el ceño.

Él asiente con gravedad:

-El murciélago y Dean Winchester.


	4. GOTHAM DE NOCHE o Batman, my prom date

**[Castiel]**

Qué aparatoso tener que encontrarme con Batman en la azotea de este edificio abandonado. Son seis pisos sin ascensor, yo ya no estoy para estas cosas. Me enciendo uno de mis recuperados porros y me quedo fumando llenando los pulmones de calma, escuchando a lo lejos el sonido de una sirena. Al menos la vista desde aquí es bonita, dan ganas de que todo se pare y de que un agujero negro se trague la Tierra. Pero no tendré la suerte de verlo en esta vida.

-Constantine.

Oigo mi apellido y me giro, la figura a contraluz del caballero oscuro está a varios metros de mí. El cielo está despejado y a causa de la luna prácticamente nueva las estrellas se aprecian con bastante claridad. Recortan su figura como si se tratase de una viñeta de cómic. 

En vez de contestar doy una calada larga y suelto el aire entrecerrando los ojos. Qué extraño, esperaba sentir una energía nueva, como me pasa cada vez que hago contacto con gente de personalidad fuerte. Me llega una sensación de cosquilleo en los primeros segundos como cuando un perfume no conocido salta a la nariz. Después la sensación se pasa y no vuelvo a percibirlo (siempre que se trate de alguien que ya conozco). Me encojo de hombros para mí mismo, desde que he llegado a Gotham la cabeza no parece funcionarme del todo bien, dejo el porro entre mis labios y saco las carpetas que llevo en un macuto colgado del brazo. Me acerco al hombre cuadrado y encapuchado con pinta amenazante (salvo por esas orejitas puntiagudas tan monas, ¿a quién se le ocurrió que podían ser intimidantes?) y le paso los archivos mientras explico:

-Ya lo he visto antes, en Londres. No sé si oíste sobre el gran terremoto del año pasado...

-Estoy al corriente –corta con una voz rasposa y muy grave, imagino que la está forzando para que no se le pueda reconocer de ninguna manera. –Dime si has averiguado algo nuevo tras buscar en los suburbios.

-Wow, la información vuela en este lugar –digo alzando una ceja. –He conseguido un nombre, Dorothy Baum.

-No me suena.

-Mañana puedo dar con ella, sea quien sea, quizá en dos o tres horas.

-¿Por qué esperar a mañana? –pregunta torciendo una sonrisa con unos labios bien delineados.

-Tú habrás dormido por el día pero yo llevo todo el... –comienzo a quejarme, pero el protector de Gotham teclea en una parte de su muñequera y me quedo callado porque se oye un sonido electrónico y de motor.

Ante mi atónita mirada aparece el famoso coche de Batman subiendo un poco más allá de la barandilla de la azotea, suspendido en el aire con un leve balanceo, de la parte inferior sale un chorro de humo que se extiende bajo nuestras caderas y la puerta del conductor se abre hacia arriba como suspirando.

-Te presento a Baby.

Se me cae el porro de la boca.

**

**[Charlie]**

Me apresuro para llegar a mi cita, voy vestida con mi ropa cómoda habitual pero he elegido muy bien los colores para que me resalten el pelo rojo y los ojos verde grisáceos. Me miro en el espejo de bolsillo por última vez y me dispongo a girar la esquina para encontrar la puerta del establecimiento donde está mi (tachán tachán) quizá futura novia. La veo echando el cierre, es un local de tatuajes. No sé cómo pueden cerrar tan tarde, eso es amor al trabajo. Está agachada y los pantalones le tornean el trasero, sonrío ampliamente pensando que seguro que esta va a ser la buena. Tiene el pelo castaño recogido y la cazadora de cuero marrón le da un toque demasiado sexy. Me ve y se levanta, alza la barbilla a modo de saludo y comienza a caminar hacia mí con ese punto de aventurera, pero qué guapa es.

Pero de pronto se le echan encima cuatro encapuchados vestidos de negro, se pone a soltar patadas y puñetazos y a forcejear y veo que uno saca un resplandor metálico de su cinturón. ¡La ostia! Corro como un rayo y le arreo una patada voladora de puro anime al que lleva el arma, el tío cae dos metros hacia la otra dirección. Le quito de encima a los otros y con un brazo la sitúo detrás de mí, ella está jadeando sin entender nada. Sonrío para calmarla:

-No te preocupes, Dorothy, no saben con quién han ido a dar.

Han tenido la tremenda mala suerte de toparse con Batgirl. Tras unas patadas, rodillazos y codazos, los cuatro salen despavoridos, a mí sólo se me ha roto una costura de la manga del abrigo. Me coloco el pelo, mierda, con lo que me había costado dejarme los bucles como a mí me gusta. Me giro y veo que ella me mira asombrada, le guiño un ojo y digo:

-Soy fan de Bruce Lee.

-Wow, yo he estudiado defensa personal pero lo tuyo va más allá...

-Si quieres un día refrescamos esas clases –digo palmeándole el hombro.

Entonces se oyen unos pasos duros, pesados, amenazantes. Nos giramos y vemos que entra al callejón un enorme maromo de más de dos metros, con los músculos más hinchados que Schwarzenegger en su buena época. También lleva una especie de pasamontañas y un atuendo negro ajustado con tirantes para que resalten las venas como raíces de sus brazos.

-¡Gotham! –farfullo. Miro a Dorothy y le digo: –¡Sal de aquí!

-¿Qué? No te voy a dejar sola.

Ay, ¿pero no es una monada? Sí, creo que esta mujer va a ser la buena.

-Ganaré tiempo, ve a buscar ayuda.

El gigante nos clava la mirada y se acerca acelerando un poco el paso.

-Charlie…

Tenemos al culturista frustrado encima, doy un empujón a Dorothy y esquivo un puñetazo que choca con el suelo y hace una pequeña grieta en la piedra.

-¡Corre! –grito, y ella obedece.

**[Castiel]**

Salgo de Baby aún impresionado, la cantidad de botones y electrónica que hay ahí dentro no puede ser sana. Hemos hecho el camino sobre el suelo como un coche normal pero a una velocidad que aún no me puedo creer. Justo cuando Batman sale vemos cómo una mujer castaña nos hace señas con los brazos mientras se acerca corriendo:

-¡Ayuda, por favor!

Batman me sobrepasa como un rayo y le agarra los hombros, ella recupera un poco el aliento y señala a su espalda:

-Mi amiga... mi amiga…

No esperamos más y salimos en esa dirección, por supuesto el murciélago se pierde en la negrura del callejón mucho antes de que yo haya conseguido dar cuatro zancadas. Cuando llego a la zona cero veo a Batman pegándose con un tiparraco más grande que una cabina telefónica de Londres. También hay una chica pelirroja apoyada en un cubo de basura sangrando por la nariz y la boca. Me agacho junto a ella y veo que está mareada, se sujeta las costillas como si las tuviera rotas y le paso un brazo por mis hombros. Le ayudo a incorporarse y camino para salir del lugar.

-No, el gigante... el jodido gigante... –me dice intentando volver a la pelea.

-Ni hablar, señorita. Deja esto a los profesionales.

-Machista soplapollas –masculla, pero cae desvanecida.

Me doy cuenta de que me suena su cara, voy pensando de qué mientras la llevo hacia Baby. ¿No es la camarera de esta mañana? Su amiga sale a recibirnos y la coge en brazos, me dice que ha llamado a una ambulancia y le aseguro que está todo bajo control. Vuelvo al callejón y veo el control del que hablo mientras una mano enorme aplasta a Batman contra el muro. El héroe ahoga un gruñido cuando el puño que le agarra le aparta de la pared y le sitúa de frente, haciendo el ademán de ir a soltarle un puñetazo demoledor con la otra mano. Rebusco en mi gabardina para sacar algo útil pero el brazo de Batman se mueve a toda velocidad y coloca algo en el centro del pecho del enemigo.

Hay una pequeña explosión a bocajarro en todo el tórax del tipo y éste cae pesado hacia atrás. Batman sale despedido hacia el lado contrario y termina bocarriba jadeando sobre las baldosas húmedas. Me arrodillo a su lado y veo que tiene la cara con sangre, la armadura del pecho y un lado de su casco quemados y un guante astillado. Sin embargo, esboza una sonrisa irónica y suelta:

-Viva el cuatro de Julio.

Le ayudo a ponerse en pie y nos acercamos al atacante, está inconsciente y el vigilante nocturno le esposa las extremidades. Tecleando en su muñequera se comunica con la jefa Jody Mills y pide una patrulla. Me dice que interrogue a la mujer castaña antes de que desaparezca y corro hacia las chicas, por suerte la ambulancia acaba de aparcar y aún no se han ido. Mientras los enfermeros suben a la pelirroja en una camilla pregunto a la otra y me entero de que es Dorothy Baum.

-¿La tatuadora? –digo emocionado sacando un papel de uno de mis bolsillos. –¿Reconoces este símbolo?

Ella no me hace mucho caso porque está pendiente de lo que hacen en la ambulancia con su amiga, le agarro la cara y la giro hacia mí. 

-Es una cuestión de vida o muerte, míralo, joder.

-No sé, puede ser. He tatuado algo así a varios clientes.

-¿Algo así o exactamente esto?

-Se están llevando a la chica que me gusta al hospital ¿y tú me preguntas por un dibujo?

-¡Responde! –le clavo una mirada ineludible, sé que se ha traslucido por un momento la fuerza demoníaca de mi sangre, ella se queda impresionada y presta atención al papel.

-Sí... vale. Pero no era exactamente así –le paso un boli y dibuja en el papel algo muy similar pero con pequeñas variaciones. –Era esto.

Contengo el aliento reconociendo el sello, cierro los ojos y vuelvo a posarlos en ella, muy serio:

-A quién se lo has tatuado.

**

Vemos cómo la policía se lleva en un furgón al gigante, estamos sobre el tejado de un edificio. Qué manía tienen estos superhéroes de subirse a las alturas, y eso que Batman no es de los que tienen poderes. Todo indica que los atacantes querían deshacerse de Dorothy Baum porque hemos empezado a indagar en el tema de los tatuajes, sí que se ha extendido deprisa la información de nuestros movimientos. Releo la lista de clientes que me ha dicho la mujer, de algunos sólo recordaba el nombre y de otros la apariencia, pero hay uno que se le quedó bien grabado y no es para menos. Se trata del mayor empresario de la industria porno en Gotham, Gabriel “The Trickster”. Un magnate a la altura del propio Wayne, tiene un estudio de rodaje propio, varias cadenas de televisión y acciones en un montón de compañías que nada tienen que ver con la industria del onanismo audiovisual. Batman está pensativo y yo aporto una de mis ideas:

-Me puedo colar en su despacho y le puedo extorsionar. Apuesto a que tiene más mierda que tapar que un granjero en un campo de abono. Y sacar a la luz los trapos sucios de la gente es una de mis especialidades.

-No.

Espero un poco más para oír su alternativa pero no llega. Suspiro pensando que Batman es aún más hueso incluso que el señor Wayne. ¿Por qué Estados Unidos está llena de lerdos? 

-No, ¿qué? –exijo.

-Vamos a manejar esto desde dentro. No podemos arriesgarnos a que haya más muertes.

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces le vamos a dar un encargo al señor Wayne.

**

-Eh, Constantine.

Me revuelvo aún medio dormido, estoy tan cómodo en el colchón…

-Arriba.

La voz llega como muy lejana, yo aún estoy soñando con la maravillosa masajista asiática que me está dando un buen repaso. Me cae agua en la cara y me despierto de sopetón, sentándome. Oigo una risa a mi izquierda y veo a Wayne sentado al borde de la cama con un vaso de cristal vacío. Lo deja en la mesilla y contiene la sonrisa traviesa mordiéndose el labio. Carraspea y se pone serio:

-Ya está.

-¿Qué? –digo frotándome la cara apartando el agua que chorrea hacia abajo. Frunzo el ceño y ladeo la cabeza: –¿Qué?

Él sacude la suya y la sonrisa vuelve a escaparse, mira hacia abajo como queriendo ocultarla. Es un gesto tan humano que me quedo observándole perdido en la belleza que desprende, con esta luz se ven bastante bien sus pecas y hay un reflejo dorado en su pelo. Me entran unas enormes ganas de abrazarlo. 

-Estoy dentro –dice levantando la vista y recuperando casi al cien por cien la máscara impasible.

-¿Dentro?

-Las mañanas te cuestan, ¿eh? –dice alzando una ceja, pero qué movimiento tan sexy. –He hablado con Gabriel, el de “Casa Erótica” y todo eso.

-Gabriel, sí. Espera, ¿has hablado con él ya? ¿Qué hora es?

-La una del medio día.

-¿Qué? ¿Has conseguido hablar con ese tío de esta noche a ahora? ¿Cuándo te dio el encargo Batman, a las cinco de la mañana? –Él asiente y continúo: –¿Y ya te has entrevistado con él y encima dices que te ha contado todo lo de la secta? ¿Y que estás dentro? –Hago un silencio y se encoge de hombros, yo parpadeo. –¿Pero qué coño pasa contigo?

-Dean Waye –dice guiñándome un ojo y levantándose. –Tengo que pasar por la empresa, hay un par de reuniones que no he podido aplazar. Necesito que investigues el sitio donde me voy a meter esta noche, vas a ser mi refuerzo –deja un papel con anotaciones a mi lado y se dispone a salir.

-¿Yo? ¿Y Batman?

-Batman no podrá acompañarnos.

******

**[Dean]**

Me miro en el espejo por enésima vez, la pequeña hoja que llevo en el antebrazo no se nota. El traje azul intenso cae como un guante, elijo tranquilamente una corbata a juego, me decanto por una también azul con un sobrio motivo blanco. La paso bajo el cuello de la camisa pero me quedo dudando. Quizá debería dejar el colgante en casa, no me gusta quitármelo pero si lo pierdo mato a alguien. Es lo único que me queda de Sammy, no puedo perderlo.

-¡Dean! –aún recuerdo muy vagamente su voz.

Sus ojos se desdibujan, ha pasado demasiado tiempo. Sé cómo era porque hay fotografías pero en mi mente su cara es un borrón. Aprieto la mandíbula. Sammy es y seguirá siendo mi mayor fracaso, no sé cómo me levanto cada día teniendo eso sobre los hombros. Mi hermanito dependía de mí.

-¡Ey, Batman, mira esto! –recuerdo la voz de Kevin, vestido como Robin y tirando un boomerang a un asaltador de bancos.

Kevin también dependía de mí y ahora está muerto. Rechino los dientes. Puto Joker. Ojalá se muera, está encerrado pero ojalá le entre un virus o algo y se muera de manera horrible. Me mentiría a mí mismo si dijese que no pienso al menos una vez al día en una manera de matarle. De borrar para siempre esa asquerosa sonrisa. Pero no puedo hacerlo porque soy Batman y él prometió no matar porque es un saco de honor, lo mismo que Wayne. Putos estirados siguiendo el sueño americano, ya les gustaría ver de qué es capaz Dean Winchester. Se les llenaría la cara de horror. Pero no haré nada porque Dean Winchester no existe, sólo es una imagen en mi mente, ni siquiera tiene número de carnet de identidad. Quizá en otra dimensión sería el personaje dominante, pero no en esta.

Devuelvo mi atención al tema del arma en mi antebrazo. Seguramente me cacheen o quién sabe qué en lo que hagan en sus rituales. Se supone que estoy yendo a una ceremonia de iniciación, el imbécil de Gabriel simplemente me dijo “lleva ropa cómoda”. 

Menudo repelente, su actitud de superioridad me sacaba de quicio, no me extraña que nunca le haya invitado a ninguna de mis galas benéficas. Se puso muy contento en cuanto vio que yo estaba interesado en el “asunto misterioso”, nuestra conversación fue bastante enrevesada hablando entre líneas para tantearnos el uno al otro. Cuando vi que él me estaba siguiendo y que parecía abierto a ofrecerme un billete de entrada al paraíso (o al infierno, ya lo descubriré en unas horas) las cosas empezaron a ir más rápidas y no dejó de sonreír con ese punto perverso.

Sacudo la cabeza, no puedo arriesgarme a que me descubran. No sólo echaría por tierra mi intento de infiltrarme sino la imagen pública de Wayne. Se supone que no sé pelear, que soy un millonario encantador. Me desabrocho la camisa y retiro la cuchilla que tan bien había ocultado. Pienso en Batgirl, está fuera de combate por un tiempo a causa de las costillas rotas. La mujer que rescatamos, Dorothy Baum, se está alojando en su casa para cuidarla. Las cosas se han colocado bien para ellas, de este modo la tatuadora está protegida porque Charlie la vigila y además pueden ponerse ojitos. Me alegro por ella, espero que pueda mantener una relación a pesar de la máscara, no es cosa fácil.

Dejo la pequeña hoja en la mesa, suspirando. A la mierda, que sea lo que tenga que ser, tengo mis brazos y mis piernas, no son cosa despreciable. Y al fin y al cabo tengo un apoyo, Constantine. Se supone que él me cubre las espaldas. Me muerdo el labio. ¿Por qué será que eso no me deja más tranquilo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Normalmente se representa a Batman con la idea de “no matar”, cosa que se le hace difícil en muchas de sus aventuras. Constantine, por el contrario, tiene una moral “flexible”, por llamarlo de alguna manera.  
> *Batgirl es otra de las aliadas de Batman, coincide que tiene los ojos verdes y el pelo rojo como Charlie de Supernatural.


	5. EN LA BOCA DEL LOBO o Do it yourself: pofound bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Shub-Niggurath: Monstruo horripilante de la mitología de Lovecraft, escritor estadounidense de terror cósmico de principios del siglo XX. Shub-Niggurath es una de los malignos Dioses Exteriores y tiene unos terribles servidores, los enormes Retoños Oscuros. Es conocida también como “la cabra negra de los bosques”.  
> *Primigenios: En la imaginería de Lovecraft, son otras entidades muy poderosas y también malignas, un escalón por debajo de los Dioses Exteriores. El famoso Cthulhu entra en esta categoría. Suele haber sectarios que quieren traer a estos seres a nuestro mundo.  
> *Los fantasmas de Constantine: El personaje está atormentado por la muerte de sus conocidos, que se han convertido en fantasmas que a veces se le aparecen y le recuerdan que murieron por su culpa.  
> *En este capítulo nombro a Amelia, me refiero a Amelia Novak de Supernatural, la mujer del recipiente de Castiel. Tamibén a Duma, Alfie (Samandriel) y Naomi, todos ángeles que aparecen en distintas temporadas.

**[Castiel]**

Wayne ha aparcado el Mercedes gris a tres calles del lugar donde debe meterse, es el club de streaptease donde pregunté. El dueño le llevará a un sótano oculto y de ahí pasará a unos pasadizos donde seguirá ciertos caminos para llegar al lugar del culto en sí, que es donde van a hacerle la ceremonia de acogida. Le he repetido por lo menos diez veces que no beba ni coma nada y un millón de cosas más, él asentía con su seriedad impasible, parecía que estaba más nervioso yo que él.

Investigando una barbaridad he dado con antiguos planos de las catacumbas y haciendo trabajo de campo por las alcantarillas mientras él se reunía con ejecutivos en la Wayne Tower he descubierto otras entradas a los subterráneos. De vuelta a la mansión (lleno de mierda) hemos juntado toda la información y tenemos un plan. Yo accederé por una de esas entradas y me colaré lo más hasta el fondo que pueda para estar lo más cerca de él por si es necesaria mi intervención. Si Wayne se porta bien no tendrá problema en salir por su propio pie, pero no sabemos qué tipo de ritual le obligarán a hacer, hay cosas por las que uno no puede pasar por el aro. 

Por si no puedo acompañarle en el proceso tan cerca como nos gustaría hemos pensado en muchas maneras para comunicarnos a distancia. No puede ser a través de tecnología porque ahí abajo no hay cobertura y no puedo utilizar mi hechizo de ocultación o similares porque un campo anti magia cubre el lugar. Sólo se me ha ocurrido una cosa y era tan extraña que casi me daba miedo proponérsela, tiene que ver con una capacidad adquirida gracias a mi sangre de demonio. Como es el único recurso que nos queda, aquí estamos, yo sosteniendo la copa de barro con agua purificada y él suspirando tras el volante.

-¿En serio no hay otra manera? –pregunta.

Me encojo de hombros. Me hago un corte en la palma de la mano y dejo gotear mi sangre en el agua mientras repito unas sílabas, concentrado en sentir los bombeos de mi corazón. Al abrir los ojos veo que Wayne me mira con cierto recelo, quizá porque mi sangre es negra.

-Tu turno –digo.

Con el mismo cuchillo se hace un tajo igual al mío y sus gotas rojas se mezclan con las negras, yo recito las sílabas al revés. Él presiona una gasa contra su herida y yo doy un trago, le tiendo la copa. El empresario aprieta la mandíbula con una última sombra de desconfianza. ¿Estará pensando que le engaño? Pero con firmeza coge el recipiente y se lo lleva a la boca.

-La conexión sólo dura cuatro horas –le recuerdo. –Podré saber si tu presión sanguínea se eleva de manera exagerada y más o menos el radio donde te encuentras en ese momento.

-¿Te refieres a si me pongo a correr o algo así?

-No, sólo cuando esté relacionado con emociones negativas. Es sangre de demonio lo que tengo en las tuberías, no de seres celestiales.

Se me queda mirando un rato más, duro, pero no consigo descifrar si me está juzgando o simplemente repasando el plan.

-¿No decías que ahí dentro no funciona tu magia? ¿Por qué este rollo de la sangre es diferente?

-Un lazo de sangre no es magia en el sentido estricto de la palabra. Si esto fuera la radio, digamos que los hechizos normales operan en FM y otros rituales con la AM. Y en las catacumbas sólo han capado la FM.

Asiente y mira su carísimo reloj, suspira y salimos. Me quedo observando cómo se aleja con toda la firmeza del mundo para meterse de cabeza en el nido de las víboras.

**

**[Dean]**

Vale, ya empezamos mal. Los primeros que me reciben son un hombre y una mujer en túnica violácea con la capucha echada y con la cara pringada de rojo. Por el olor percibo que es sangre y me digo a mí mismo que es de animal. Me acompañan a un recodo tapado con una tela, detrás hay un hombre gordo con cara de hastío. Me dice que me siente (hay una mesa y sillas) y me suelta un rollo sobre financiación. Las sectas ya no son lo que eran, ahora parece que facturan a hacienda o algo. Tras el tostón leo los documentos que me deja enfrente e ignorando la gran cantidad de cláusulas contraproducentes para mí los firmo: Dean W. ¿“W” de Wayne o de Winchester?

Me fijo bien dónde guarda los papeles para volver en cuanto pueda y quemarlos, que haya un registro escrito de esto es muy peligroso para Wayne. 

La pareja de bienvenida vuelve y me ponen una túnica sobre el traje, acercan un recipiente con sangre y me tiznan la cara con ella. Hago un esfuerzo por no estamparles el cuenco en los dientes mientras pienso “es de animal, es de animal, es de animal...”

Me conducen a otro pasillo, voy memorizando todo lo que veo. Llegamos a un espacio amplio lleno de gente, hay bancos y un altar, similar a una iglesia si no fuera por el símbolo que hay tras él. Es el de los tatuajes, y más arriba hay una escultura de un metro de un ser orgánico y grumoso, deforme y abyecto. El aborto más repelente resultado de la cruza de los seres más asquerosos sobre la faz de la tierra. La luz viene de velas y antorchas y encima parece que la escultura se mueve por las sombras del titilar de las llamas.

El cura o como lo llamen ellos comienza la pseudo-misa, me quedo en uno de los bancos del fondo y les imito cuando se levantan o se sientan. El predicador habla sobre cambio, disgregación, caos. Sobre hambre inagotable y universo, eones y maldad pura. Sobre entidades primigenias no pertenecientes a esta Tierra y a este plano. El sermón se desdibuja en mi cabeza porque empiezo a respirar lo que están quemando en unos incensarios, no reconozco qué es pero me viene la imagen de Constantine pidiéndome sus porros. Pierdo en un cincuenta por cien el sentido de la realidad, me noto flotando, obtuso y relajado. El lugar individual que ocupo se desdibuja y me siento parte de esta masa de túnicas que me rodean. Una vocecita en mi cerebro suelta “mierda, así no vamos bien.”

**[Castiel]**

Estoy con los sentidos al máximo pendiente del maestro de ceremonias, los asistentes al sermón, el lugar y Wayne. Está al fondo y aunque es una pincelada más de púrpura entre los sectarios le tengo bien localizado por el rabillo del ojo. La cara se me ha quedado tirante por la sangre seca con la que me he tenido que maquillar y la túnica me está dando una sensación muy incómoda de ahogo, pero estoy muy satisfecho con cómo me las he arreglado para colarme hasta aquí. Nada que ver con la sensación que me provoca lo que estoy escuchando del pastor, no dice el nombre de la entidad a la que adoran pero empiezo a temerme que sea Shub-Niggurath. Nunca he visto una imagen de ella, es uno de los Dioses Exteriores de los que menos se sabe, aunque si es mínimamente parecida a la estatua de la pared... Madre mía, se me quitarían las ganas de comer en un mes entero.

En Londres el culto que desbaraté adoraba a un Primigenio, pero ahora estamos hablando de un Dios Exterior, el escalafón más alto. Como fracasemos no sólo el continente entero se va a ir a la mierda, el planeta también (y seguramente el sistema solar). Estamos hablando de seres que existen desde el inicio del tiempo, hambrientos como agujeros negros y caóticos como una explosión estelar. Surgidos de una maldad primordial, pura y sin dobleces.

“La cabra negra de los bosques” escucho decir. Vale, confirmado, Shub-Niggurath. El símbolo del tatuaje, que es el que está tras el altar, sólo informa que se trata de un Dios Exterior y ahora ya sé cuál. Joder, casi no tengo datos sobre ella, voy a tener que hacer un millón de llamadas en cuanto terminemos. El ambiente se vuelve muy pesado porque están quemando droga, mira que tengo experiencia en el tema pero no distingo qué es. Centro mi conciencia en el sillón de mi mente y respiro tranquilamente, sólo se me entorpecen un poco los reflejos. ¡Drogas, a mí! Yo juego en otra liga, señores. Echo un vistazo al encapuchado que es el señor Wayne, espero que no le esté afectando mucho. Si no se mantiene despierto puede que realmente le conecten con la diosa y eso sí que sería un problema de los gordos.

Una sombra pasa por mi lado derecho, me sobresalto un poco pero ya no está ahí. Sin embargo reconozco la sensación. Mierda, esta droga ha activado esa parte de mi cerebro. Otra sombra aparece y desaparece tras el altar. Joder, menudo momento para percibir los fantasmas vengativos de los que fueron mis amigos.

“Cabrón, nos abandonaste”, escucho la voz de uno de ellos, Amelia.

“Cállate, joder, estoy en medio de algo”, pienso.

“Aquella vez también estabas en medio de algo y saliste huyendo”, dice Alfie.

Les voy a ignorar, como siempre. No puedo descentrarme ahora, la seguridad de Wayne depende de mí. Cierro los ojos para no verlos, me calmo. Los abro y de pronto la sala está vacía. ¿Qué coño? Miro a todos lados pero se han ido, no está ni el maestro de ceremonias. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Sólo he bajado los párpados un momento, ¿verdad? Me centro en los oídos, no escucho nada, no sé por cuál de las salidas se ha marchado la gente. Me concentro en mi corazón, no percibo nada de Dean porque el suyo debe de latir normalmente. Joder, le he perdido. Putos fantasmas y sus trucos de los cojones.

**

**[Dean]**

Estoy de pie en el centro de un círculo, me rodea una maraña de gente vestida en púrpura. Dos personas con túnica negra me están desnudando pausadamente con gestos rituales. Yo ni siquiera estoy nervioso porque sigo flotando en este halo de indiferencia e irrealidad. Hay una parte de mí que se encuentra vigilante, no se me han caído todas las defensas por completo. Al ojo que todo lo observa nadie es capaz de apagármelo, he hecho mucha meditación para ello. Y de momento me dice que puedo transigir, ni mi vida ni la de otros corren peligro. Aún puedo seguir en el papel para no desbaratar nuestro plan. 

Cuando toda mi ropa ha desaparecido las dos figuras de negro comienzan a dibujar símbolos sobre mi cuerpo, mojan un pincel en una especie de brea y acarician mi piel con ellos. Hay un sonido constante, no sé si es un coro de voces o un instrumento sosteniendo una misma nota. La luz a más de dos metros de mí es inexistente y no puedo ver la amplitud del espacio donde estoy, ni si el círculo de gente que me rodea es profundo o sólo hay un par de hileras de personas. Me percato de otro sonido, una voz grave recitando un mantra ininteligible. No sé de dónde sale, me parece que viene de todos lados a la vez, quizá lo están repitiendo todas estas figuras. Capto lo que parece un nombre: Shub-Niggurath. Quitando lo siniestro que es todo (lo sé porque me lo dice el ojo guardián, no porque yo lo sienta) no está ocurriendo nada horrible. Si todo se mantiene a este nivel las cosas irán como la seda.

**

**[Castiel]**

Desando el corredor por el que me había metido, está vacío y muere en una pared tapiada, por aquí no se han llevado al empresario. Mierda, ¿dónde están todos? ¿Por qué no escucho nada, no debería haber ecos? ¿O es que se han encerrado en un lugar insonorizado o están una planta más abajo?

“Lo vas a perder”, dice Naomi flotando a mi lado. “A nosotros nos abandonaste y vas a hacer lo mismo con él. Nos aseguraremos de eso.”

“Cobarde de mierda, todos a tu lado van a morir y se sumarán a nuestro séquito. Y la rueda nunca acabará y al final sólo tendrás a una marabunta de fantasmas detrás”, amenaza Amelia.

No les contesto, es lo mismo de siempre. Después de tantísimos años no se han vuelto más creativos. Pero me pongo nervioso porque salgo de otro pasillo y sigo con las manos vacías. Cierro los ojos y me concentro, rememoro los planos que me he aprendido, hago un tachón en los sitios que he revisado. Subo los párpados y giro una esquina, pero me quedo horrorizado porque veo una pequeña marca de pintalabios a dos palmos del suelo. ¿Ya he pasado por aquí? No puede ser, según mi mapa mental he cambiado de sector. Naomi se ríe a mi espalda y oigo cómo algunos de ellos aplauden.

-Hijos de puta, ¿habéis sido vosotros? ¿Estoy andando en círculos? ¡Contestadme, cabrones!

“Quién sabe”, susurra Alfie.

“Quizá estás comenzando a tener un brote psicótico”, sonríe Duma.

Camino hacia el lado contrario a grandes zancadas, me enjuago el sudor de la frente. 

“Quizá no somos reales y lo estás imaginando todo”.

Bajo un tramo de toscos escalones y hago una marca en un lado.

“Quizá ya has pasado por aquí o quizá no estás en este lugar”.

Acelero un poco el paso.

“Quizá sigues en el sanatorio mental y todo esto es una fantasía”.

No voy a tener un brote psicótico, no voy a tenerlo, me repito a mí mismo. Estoy aquí y esto es real. Real. Tranquilízate, Castiel. Es real. Me empieza a temblar la mano izquierda, intento calmar mi respiración.

-Estoy aquí y estoy buscando al señor Wayne –digo en voz alta.

El coro de voces ríe a mi alrededor, sus sombras se aparecen y se desvanecen a mi alrededor. Comienzo a ver puntos brillantes ante mis ojos. Parpadeo, respiro. No voy a tener un brote psicótico.

“¿Sabes qué es lo real? Que nos vendiste a ese hijo del averno para salvar el cuello”, escupe Amelia. “Incluso a mí, a tu propia novia. ¿Y sabes cómo morí, lo sabes?”.

-Sí –mascullo intentando controlar la vorágine de mi cabeza.

“El cabrón me sacó las tripas y aún estaba viva cuando comenzó a comérselas”.

**

**[Dean]**

Escucho el bombeo de mi corazón a todo volumen, retumbando en las paredes de piedra. ¿O es un tambor? Alguien lleva tocando este ritmo desde el principio de los tiempos. Estoy suspendido en la historia, no sé qué época es pero sé que no debería estar aquí, es mucho antes de que aparecieran los seres humanos. Sin embargo la tribu está conmigo, son un amasijo de cuerpos desnudos ocupando toda la cueva, casi no hay espacio libre en el suelo. Se retuercen y reptan unos sobre otros, se acoplan, se mordisquean, se arañan y se lamen. Serpentean con sus caderas contra las de otros mientras el sudor resbala por sus pieles, uniéndose de todas las maneras posibles. Gimen sonidos guturales porque aún no se ha inventado el lenguaje.

Yo estoy sobre mis dos piernas porque dos de ellos me aprisionan cada uno por un brazo. Los que están en el suelo a menudo se levantan, aleatoriamente, y se acercan a mí. Me dan un lametón, un mordisco, un manoseo... por cualquier parte de mi cuerpo, donde les apetece. Los símbolos que tenía dibujados están prácticamente borrados, mi piel es un torrente de sudor caliente y tiznajos de tinta negra. Algunos se entretienen más tiempo en mí, provocándome reacciones más profundas: anhelo, espasmos, sed... Aumentando mi abrasión hasta límites insostenibles que siempre se diluyen antes de que mi cuerpo pueda estallar en una descarga. La intensidad decae y soy incapaz de alcanzar el clímax. Hay algo entre todo esto que me impide llegar, no sé si es mi estado de aturdimiento, la cadencia pesada del tambor o cualquier otra cosa. Me mantengo en este paréntesis atemporal sumido en oleadas de fuego que no termina de concentrarse. Estoy flotando en lava pero no soy capaz de consumirme. Es una sensación extática, angustiante y tremendamente morbosa. Mis nervios están híper estimulados pero no pueden descargar la electricidad que desearían. Si no hubiera dos de ellos sujetándome por los brazos estaría en el suelo incapaz de sostenerme, estoy demasiado ido. 

“Aún no hay peligro”, informa de vez en cuando el ojo vigilante.

El ritmo del tambor va aumentando y con él mi necesidad de descarga. Ahora mismo hay tres de ellos (no sé si hombres o mujeres, no importa) entreteniéndose conmigo y me empiezan a provocar más intensamente, al igual que se lo hacen unos a otros o a sí mismos. Los músculos de las piernas me dan temblores, respiro por la boca, mi propio sudor se mete entre mis labios con ese toque salado. Entreabro los ojos y veo que alguien se mete las puntas de los dedos de mi mano en la boca, hay una cabeza a la altura de mi estómago y alguien que no veo en mi espalda. El tambor sigue acelerando y mi necesidad con él, los gemidos que llenan toda la sala se hacen más altos, también los que salen de mí.

“Aún no hay peligro”.

La cadencia aumenta, aumenta, mi tensión sube, sube... El tambor se detiene con un golpe seco, grito y tengo un doloroso orgasmo. Todo se difumina y sólo hay negro, sólo oigo mis sonidos tomando grandes bocanadas de aire y los chasquidos de mis tendones. No soy capaz de captar nada fuera de mí. ¿Aún existo? Me quedo unos momentos preguntándomelo. 

Un golpe grave, y otro, y otro. El tambor regresa lentamente, mis sentidos vuelven a abrirse hacia fuera y escucho y veo. Estoy rodeado de gente sudorosa y jadeante, tirado en el suelo bocabajo. Me apoyo con dificultad en los codos, parpadeo intentando recuperar algo de raciocinio. La percusión continúa y quienes me rodean comienzan a ponerse de rodillas mirando hacia una de las paredes. Les imito porque aún soy parte de ellos, estoy muy mareado y no tengo muy claro por qué estoy aquí. Me cuesta enfocar la vista y me froto los ojos. Levanto la mirada al frente y veo algo nuevo, un hombre desnudo entronizado con una cabeza de cabra como máscara. De su brazo sale una vía que descarga gotas de sangre en una copa de piedra. Está vivo porque su pecho sube y baja y de vez en cuando mueve un poco alguna extremidad.

“Alerta”.

El predicador que vi en la misa está junto a él y retira la vía, coge la copa y la alza sobre su cabeza. Declama una letanía en un idioma ininteligible, arrítmico y desequilibrado. 

Se me acercan dos personas encapuchadas de negro, me toman por los codos y me levantan. Me cuesta caminar pero me llevan ante él. Me doy cuenta de que se ha levantado viento, se arremolina alrededor del predicador. Me viene un recuerdo que ahora mismo no comprendo: “en las catacumbas sólo han capado la FM”. La percusión acelera y la noto retumbando entre mis costillas, me quedo con la vista clavada en la copa, echo un vistazo al personaje con cara de cabra. Me fijo que hay unas líneas muy tenuemente dibujadas en el centro de su pecho y en los lados de su estómago. Devuelvo la mirada al predicador y a la copa, el aire ahora parece un vendaval, es caliente y lleno de electricidad estática, aprieto la mandíbula y pregunto al ojo Vigilante.

“Peligro”, me responde.

Me pongo muy nervioso, comienzan a hacerme daño el tambor, las chispas en el aire y la voz oscura del predicador. Sube el volumen más aún y empieza a repetir:

-¡Iä, Iä, Shub-Niggurath!

Oigo chasquidos, vienen del hombre en el trono, no sé qué pasa pero se empieza a revolver, como si algo le molestase.

-¡Iä, Iä, Shub-Niggurath!

“¡Peligro!”, grita mi guardián.

El predicador me tiende la copa, recuerdo la voz de alguien recalcándome que no beba ni coma nada. Rechino los dientes, intento zafarme pero me sujetan muy fuertemente, acercan más la copa hacia mí. El hombre con la cabeza de cabra se retuerce ahora, sus gemidos se ahogan dentro de la careta, los chasquidos aumentan, parecen huesos rompiéndose.

-¡Iä, Iä, Shub-Niggurath!

La copa está pegada a mis labios, niego con la cabeza, hago una fuerza inútil para soltarme, me agarran por las sienes. Miro al de la máscara, está gritando, los golpes de tambor son frenéticos, estoy a punto de tener un ataque de ansiedad. Me agarran la mandíbula, rechino los dientes. 

“¡Sal de ahí, sal de ahí, sal de ahí!”

No puedo, joder, no puedo, me abren la boca, oigo un crujido enorme y veo cómo el pecho del enmascarado se abre solo, las costillas rasgando la piel por la línea que había dibujada, se abren rojas mostrando los músculos sangrantes y los pulmones brillando, como una boca con dientes finos y alargados. Se abren también las líneas de su estómago y la sangre y los órganos quedan expuestos, hacia afuera, saliendo hacia afuera. Sus berridos son insostenibles, me separan la mandíbula y el líquido cae hasta mi garganta, herrumbre y arcadas y horror.

Es un lazo de sangre.


	6. PRUEBA FALLIDA o Entresijos y gallinejas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Constantine: Por una serie de aventuras, el personaje tiene sangre del demonio Nergal en las venas, lo cual le da ciertas capacidades sobrehumanas. Además, siendo joven pasó una temporada en un sanatorio mental, a veces él mismo duda de su cordura.  
> *Papa Midnite: Personaje de los cómics de Hellblazer, es un hechicero afroamericano de hoodoo (vudú) muy peligroso. Suele ser antagonista de Constantine, vive en Nueva York y tiene mucho dinero. En mi historia su rol lo ocupa Uriel, el ángel que se vuelve contra Castiel en la cuarta temporada.

**[Castiel]**

¡Corre, condenado, corre! ¡Dean está en peligro!

El eco de sus frenéticos latidos reverbera entre las válvulas de mi corazón, como si una mosca se me hubiese colado dentro. Me saco la túnica de un tirón para tener más movilidad y la lanzo a mi espalda. Sigo el zumbido, se hace más nítido mientras más me acerco a él. Los corredores y las antorchas pasan por mi lado como borrones. Dean.

Los fantasmas han desaparecido, el lazo de sangre ha centrado mi cerebro y ha echado a un lado todo lo que ahora no es importante. La conexión me empuja hacia él. Dean.

Muevo la losa de piedra que hace las veces de puerta, sé que debe de ser muy pesada para que una sola persona lo haga, pero yo soy capaz por el estado de ebullición de la sangre de demonio. Ante mí aparece una estancia enorme, las paredes y el techo llenas de símbolos, los velones proyectando calor y el aire más viciado que el del ataúd de un difunto. Muchísimas personas desnudas saltan y gritan, vitoreando y aplaudiendo, comiendo o lanzando al aire pedazos de carne fresca. Hay bandejas por todos lados y las vacían jugando con la comida. ¿Dónde está Wayne, por Dios?

Veo un altillo al fondo, un trono ensangrentado con un cadáver como el que revisé en la estación de policía y al maestro de ceremonias comiéndose los riñones del muerto a carrillo lleno. Hay dos encapuchados de negro que forcejean con un hombre, intentando que se meta en la boca lo que parece el bazo. ¡Dean!

La furia se me desborda hacia afuera y camino pisando como un titán del mundo antiguo. La gente me va abriendo paso con ojos asustados y acallando las voces. Dean sigue tironeando, le golpean en el estómago. La última hilera de personas se aparta y el maestro de ceremonias centra la vista en mí con sumo desprecio, me señala y grita:

-¡Hereje!

Veo por el rabillo del ojo que varios encapuchados salen de las sombras y corren hacia mí, pero se detienen a un metro porque se dan cuenta de los chorros de sangre negra que caen de mis manos. Me he abierto la piel con las uñas y cuando el líquido toca el suelo la piedra se corroe con un sonido sibilante.

-Nergal –voy susurrando. –Reflejo infame, activa tu sangre. Nergal…

Uno de los que sujetaban a Dean se abalanza hacia mí y le planto una mano en la frente sintiendo todo el odio dentro de mis glóbulos rojos, le estalla el cerebro y se desploma a un lado con la nariz goteando sangre y encéfalo fundido. El otro grita de pavor y sale huyendo, Dean cae al suelo de rodillas como si no pudiese sostenerse solo, está de espaldas a mí. El predicador saca una daga llena de símbolos de su túnica y se echa hacia delante, yo agarro la hoja y la sangre negra se desborda como un torrente por la gran herida que me inflige, doy un tirón y se la quito, se queda atónito con la boca abierta. La suelto y choca en el suelo humeando por la corrosión que provoca mi plasma azabache activado. Antes de que el hombre pueda reaccionar hundo el puño en su tórax, partiendo costillas y todo lo que se interpone hasta agarrar su corazón. Él simplemente se queda sin aire y abre los ojos como platos, mirándome.

Espero dos segundos antes de cerrar mis dedos fuertemente sobre el objetivo y lo arranco hacia fuera, con la compañía de una cascada rojo brillante que sale del pecho y del propio músculo aún bombeante. Su dueño se derrumba contra el firme y estrujo el corazón, salpicándome de carmesí ese lado de la ropa y de la cara. Dejo caer el órgano con el mayor desdén del mundo y me agacho con esa imponente presencia demoníaca al lado de Dean. No se ha comido el bazo porque lo veo intacto frente a él, pero tiene la boca y el cuello manchados de sangre y no parece de una herida. Le aferro el hombro con una mano girándolo hacia mí y sale humo de su piel en el contacto. Me mira con ojos alterados y no me queda claro si sabe lo que está pasando. Sin decir nada me pongo en pie y él me imita, parece que está en una especie de shock. Le suelto y echo un último vistazo al cuerpo mutilado con cabeza de cabra, a la copa de piedra tirada en el suelo y a los que he matado.

Ahora que he tocado la piel de Dean, esa persona con la que he hecho el lazo de sangre, percibo que su sistema está sucio. No es una mancha como la mía por el fluido de Nergal, es otra cosa que no pertenece a esta Tierra. Rechino los dientes y me apresuro. Saco la túnica del que he reventado los sesos y se la paso a él por la cabeza, agujereando la tela bajo mis dedos a causa de mis heridas que rezuman ácido. Dean, que cuando he entrado estaba respirando muy deprisa, se ha calmado mucho y veo que sus ojos empiezan a desenfocar. Le doy una bofetada con el dorso de la mano para no quemar su mejilla y ordeno:

-Te vas a quedar en este plano.

Le empujo y salimos corriendo, agarro del suelo la daga mordida por mi sangre y me dispongo a sacarnos de aquí sin que nos maten y rezando que ojalá no sea demasiado tarde para salvar a Dean.

**

El Mercedes, por fin hemos llegado al Mercedes. Es noche cerrada y varias farolas se han fundido en la manzana, la que está sobre el coche parpadea aleatoriamente. Desbloqueo el vehículo con las llaves que me confió Dean y abro la puerta trasera, le empujo dentro. Se queda tumbado de lado, encogiendo las piernas y gimiendo levemente.

En el camino hasta aquí le he tenido que dar varias bofetadas para que no se le fuera la cabeza del todo, a veces ralentizaba el paso o se detenía. Hemos salido por las cloacas y le he puesto mis zapatos porque la única ropa que lleva es la túnica negra. Le quedaban pequeños pero mejor eso a que se destrozara los pies. Me he pasado todo el trayecto en calcetines y me he cortado varias veces con cualquier mierda. Tengo las plantas sangrando, pero no me importa porque aún siento la potencia de Nergal y sé que no se me puede infectar nada. En el último tramo Dean ha empezado a quejarse como si le doliese el estómago, no ha dicho ni una palabra como tal desde que le he encontrado y sé que no me ha hecho ni puto caso en lo de mantenerse en este plano.

Saco el móvil de la guantera y doy al contacto de Bobby, el mayordomo. Las heridas de mis manos ya no gotean y hace mucho que el ácido perdió su efecto, así que no destrozo nada de lo que toco. 

-¿Qué cojones pasa? –oigo al otro lado de la línea, hay preocupación en el tono gruñón.

-Problemas –contesto con urgencia. –Necesito que vengas, no puedo meter en un taxi a Wayne tal y como está. No puedo arriesgar todo el rollo que tenéis de su imagen pública.

-¿Qué le ha pasado? –pregunta muy grave. -¿Y el coche, es que se ha averiado o algo?

-Lo que le ha pasado te lo cuento en cuanto vengas, y al coche no le ocurre nada.

-¿Entonces?

-No sé conducir.

******

**[Uriel]**

El teléfono suena por tercera vez en esta noche y dejo el gallo decapitado en el cubo de hierro. Me alejo del altar con la fotografía de la víctima y antes de descolgar el auricular me limpio las manos con un pañuelo de seda.

-Midnite –dice la voz de Constantine totalmente atropellada.

Suspiro y miro las maravillosas vistas de Nueva York que tengo desde mis ventanales. Hablo con mi voz indiferente y altiva:

-Sabía que eras tú y no pensaba cogerlo. Pero no vas a parar en toda la noche, ¿verdad?

-Midnite, joder –repite. – Shub-Niggurath, dime que tienes algo.

Levanto una ceja:

-Obviamente no.

Oigo un claxon de fondo y la voz de otra persona maldiciendo a su lado, parece que me llama desde dentro de un vehículo.

-Consigue algo y me llamas –dice dispuesto a colgar, pero me adelanto.

-¿Desde cuándo me das órdenes, escoria a dos patas? –digo entre el desprecio y la diversión, este Constantine siempre sale con las ocurrencias más descabelladas.

-Desde que estamos todos fritos si no conseguimos evitar que un Dios Exterior se plante en la fábrica de Lego.

-¿Es inminente?

-Más o menos.

-Entonces no es inminente.

-¡No seas capullo, me lo debes por la última vez que..!

-¿Te refieres a los 5000 dólares que me robaste?

-Coño, Midnite, esto es serio. Vamos a palmar todos.

-Miraré por ahí –digo sin darle importancia dispuesto a cortar, pero él habla otra vez.

-Y lazos de sangre, necesito que me digas todo lo que sepas, de la cultura que sea, aunque sea un chiste malo, un ritual de una película, un anuncio de la tele... Necesito todo lo que tengas.

Hago un silencio.

-Por favor –suelta molesto.

-Hum... ¿A quién has enredado esta vez?

-No jodas, no he enredado a nadie.

-Constantine, tú y yo sabemos cómo acaban todos los que se implican contigo. Te voy a dar un consejo: sea quien sea, no te esfuerces mucho.

******

**[Castiel]**

Termino de rellenar con símbolos el círculo mágico que he trazado sobre el parqué. Hemos retirado los muebles hacia las paredes y el dibujo de tiza ocupa una gran parte del centro de la sala caoba. Bobby está amarrando los brazos y las piernas de Dean a la silla, por si acaso, al fin y al cabo se trata de una especie de exorcismo. Le ordené al mayordomo que limpiase cualquier resto de las marcas negras que le habían dibujado y por lo que veo le ha dado tiempo a vestirle con una camiseta negra y un pantalón de chándal gris. Dean se encuentra en un estado medio desmayado, su cabeza cae hacia un lado y tiene los ojos cerrados, la boca entreabierta y respira muy pausadamente. Se nos está yendo. El lazo de sangre que hice con él aún no se ha fundido del todo y voy a reforzarlo por si pudiese ayudarme a tirar de él. Me hago un corte en el pulgar y tizno su frente, lo paso sobre cada uno de sus párpados y también sobre el centro de sus labios, dejando la marca negra de mi sangre. Susurro las sílabas y rezo internamente para que el apaño funcione.

Aseguro mis líneas de tiza con dos sílabas tibetanas para que no se borren hasta que yo no quiera y saco una cruz de plata de mi maletín. Antes de comenzar el ritual para proteger esta habitación invocando a los arcángeles, le doy más instrucciones a Bobby para que prepare lo que necesitaré en el ritual. El hombre sale a por ello y comienzo a murmurar en hebreo con los ojos cerrados, entreabro los ojos un momento y veo que Dean sigue igual. Si esto fuese un exorcismo normal el demonio en su interior se habría revuelto un poco. Pero no estamos hablando de un habitante del Infierno o del Naraka o de cualquier lugar maldito de este mundo. Estamos hablando de un Dios Exterior. Joder.

**[Dean]**

Estoy descalzo y siento el suelo de polvo bajo mis pies. A mi alrededor no hay absolutamente nada, sólo un espacio abierto infinito, un horizonte plano como una línea de dibujo técnico. Los colores son grises y mi propia piel parece mortecina. El aire está lleno de partículas en suspensión y los pulmones se me llenan de arenisca. No estoy seguro de estar sobre el suelo, quizá estoy plantado en el techo y el cielo nebuloso está debajo, quizá todo está del revés. 

Hay un remolino fuerte y cierro los ojos, cubriéndome las fosas nasales y la cara lo mejor que puedo, cuando cesa vuelvo a mirar y veo una ciclópea construcción frente a mí. Sus proporciones son inimaginables, nunca he visto nada mayor, la presencia de los enormes bloques trabajados me embarga de horror. Están cincelados de una sola pieza, esas tremendas moles compactas han sido trasladadas por manos enormes, seres cientos de veces más grandes que el dinosaurio más alto jamás gestado. Mi cerebro comienza a saturarse porque sé que esto es real. Sé que estoy en el principio de los tiempos y al mismo tiempo en el final, y que la concepción del universo que tenemos se tambalearía si alguien pudiese analizar todo esto. También sé que no sería posible rascar ni un uno por ciento de la verdad porque nuestro intelecto no está preparado para ello. Sé que soy un privilegiado por estar aquí y que mis neuronas se están tensando al máximo para maquillar con lógica todo lo que percibo.

Escucho a mi espalda una letanía como si fuese olas de petróleo susurrantes. Me giro y veo una masa viva de seres a lo lejos que se acercan pausadamente hacia la entrada del templo. Me quedo paralizado con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos, todos los miedos que alguna vez he sentido se concentran en uno ante la visión: son los espeluznantes Retoños Oscuros de la diosa.

**

**[Bobby]**

Ayudo a Constantine a ponerse en pie, ha salido despedido por sexta vez. La habitación se ha sumido en una oscuridad antinatural, las luces siguen encendidas pero el negro absorbe casi toda la claridad. Dean sigue sentado sin reaccionar de ninguna manera dentro del círculo de tiza, y cada vez que el hechicero prueba un conjuro un relámpago sacude el aire y le expulsa. El hombre mira un cronómetro y cada vez está más alterado, entiendo que vamos contra reloj. 

-Sangre, dame sangre –me ordena sin mirarme mientras retira las agujas de acupuntura que le había clavado a Dean.

Me rajo la palma de la mano y dejo gotear el líquido en uno de los cuencos que hay sobre la mesa. No sé cuánto necesita pero no quiero preguntar por no interrumpir su línea de pensamiento. Se acerca a mí para coger el cuenco, él es el único que puede entrar y salir del condenado círculo, yo no debo pisar los trazos que dibujó. Y para mi asombro se lo bebe, lleva el recipiente a su boca y lo vacía. Lo deja con rudeza en la mesa, su cabello está revuelto, suda a raudales y tiene un moratón en la barbilla por la última caída. Su camisa está descolocada y respira agitadamente. Abro la boca como un completo gilipollas y él murmura:

-Triglicéridos en su punto.

Revisa la lista que está siguiendo de vez en cuando, deja el antiquísimo tomo que tenía en una mano y suelta:

-Taoísmo a la mierda. Vale, artillería pesada pues –y manipula el maletín del que ha sacado todo su arsenal, de tal manera que destapa un falso fondo. 

Hay pequeños objetos y tres jeringas muy bien sujetas. Cada una tiene una dosis líquida diferente y están numeradas de mayor a menor por una pegatina con 1, 2 y 3. Suspira, saca la número 1 y me la tiende. La sujeto observándola en la escasa luz, si me preguntan diría que tiene toda la pinta de una dosis de cocaína. Él remanga su brazo derecho y ata una goma más arriba del codo, lo pone frente a mí.

-¿Qué cojones estás haciendo? –pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-Dime que con esta luz puedes ver la vena, viejo.

-¿Esto es droga, hijo?

-¿De verdad vas a cuestionarme a estas alturas?

-No vas a colocarte cuando la vida de Dean está en tus manos...

-Mira, lo haría yo mismo pero no puedo pincharme. Hace años tuve una relación tempestuosa con estas cosas y la única manera de dejarlo fue el método conductista. Como “Clockwork Orange” pero menos cool, no soy capaz de clavarme una jeringuilla ni aunque me beba una licorería entera. Así que es una suerte que estés aquí, si es que te decides a dejar de interrumpir mi trabajo.

Meneo la cabeza con desaprobación pero su determinación es aplastante. Muy a mi pesar accedo a confiar en esta desgarbada sombra de un hombre. Localizo la vena entrecerrando los ojos y palpando con un dedo, Constantine mira hacia el lado contrario.

**[Castiel]**

Para apartar de mi mente el pinchazo que voy a recibir y evitar un ataque de ansiedad, divago mentalmente pensando en toda la mierda que tenemos encima. Todo sería más fácil si tuviese el libro correcto, si el maldito Necronomicón aún existiera. La última copia se quemó en 1658. Esta historia se remonta muy atrás, en la Edad Media hubo una verdadera catástrofe en Europa a causa del tomo y de otros que se basaban en él. Entonces a los templarios, que siempre tuvieron el ego muy subido, se les ocurrió la genial idea de emprender una cruzada mundial para destruir las copias y los libros anexos. Lo hicieron tan bien que realmente ahora no queda nada escrito y los hechizos del Necronomicón se borraron del mapa. 

O así debería haber sido pero la tradición oral sobrevivió en algunos cultos y de vez en cuando surgen grupos de fanáticos. El problema está en que ellos sólo conocen los hechizos que dan por culo y los conjuros que los contrarrestan se han perdido, así que hablando en plata nos hemos quedado con la mierda y no tenemos el recogedor para sacarla. Por eso es tan complicado hacer frente a estas sectas.

Como no tengo el material adecuado para recuperar a Dean y lo que estoy haciendo no está funcionando, no me queda otra que aumentar mi capacidad con un chute de los grandes. Corro un alto riesgo de perder la cabeza pero mi habilidad mental se multiplicará exponencialmente y me ayudará a rellenar los puntos ciegos contra los que me estoy chocando. También lo hará mi percepción y tendré que utilizar toda mi voluntad para centrarme sólo en lo que quiero. La maría es relajante y abre mi mente pero esto va a ser como un hachazo en todo el cráneo. 

Ya está, lo noto. El tóxico mezclándose en mi sistema, apoderándose de mí. Rechino los dientes, no debo perderme. No debo tener un brote psicótico.


	7. UN RECUERDO o Esto no está suficientemente pagado

**[Dean]**

La letanía que sale de los Retoños Oscuros es insufrible, están recitando como autómatas. Me tiembla todo el cuerpo y siento que mis neuronas están a un paso de desconectarse de lo tirantes que están. De pronto cesa y los engendros de la Diosa Exterior mueven sus ramas bulbosas formando un sonido zumbante, pienso que están aplaudiendo. Y entonces lo noto, la presencia acercándose desde la oscuridad tras el portal de piedra. Shub-Niggurath se está aproximando, viene de otra dimensión a saludar a los millares de aberraciones que han salido de ella. Se acerca saltando planos y universos enteros, traspasando agujeros negros y lluvias de meteoritos. Está a un paso de materializarse bajo los sillares de piedra de la puerta interdimensional.

**[Castiel]**

“Hijo de puta, ¿por qué te esfuerzas tanto?” dice Amelia gritándome en el oído.

Yo estoy en el suelo uniendo trozos de papel con fragmentos escritos de hechizos de distintas religiones. Estoy muy concentrado porque mi sexto sentido está trabajando buscando el subtexto entre todo el material que tengo. Mi yo superior me ha dado la idea de que tiene que quedar un rastro del Necronomicón en las religiones del mundo, como las fiestas paganas que han sido fagocitadas por el cristianismo y se han convertido en eventos del culto vencedor. Y es verdad, estoy encontrando detalles que tienen que ver con ello. Bobby me está ayudando a recortar los papeles, a ordenar y también me da ideas. Avanzamos muy rápido.

Lo malo es que percibo la habitación repleta de seres de todo tipo, desde mis fantasmas rencorosos hasta seres de planos inferiores que saltan y reptan croando y barritando por llamar la atención. También me llega el pasado de esta mansión, antiguamente hubo un campamento indio y su chamán me está mirando totalmente quieto, sentado frente a mí a menos de un metro. No sé si me quiere poner nervioso o si está flipando porque está viendo un fragmento del futuro. También veo posibles destinos de este lugar, en uno la habitación está totalmente consumida por las llamas, en otro hay una reunión de gente conversando y niños corriendo de un lado a otro. Y de golpe entra la bola de demolición de otra línea temporal, derribando parte del muro sin que todos estos personajes se alteren.

“Lo haces para acallar tu conciencia, ¿no?” pregunta Duma con desprecio, sentándose al lado del mago indio. “Lo de intentar rescatar al empresario por todos los medios. ¿Hace cuántos años no te metías un chute?”

“Te vas a enganchar otra vez”, amenaza Naomi.

La bola de demolición golpea otro lado de la pared y los cascotes transparentes caen sobre mí.

“¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto por ese hijo de perra?” sigue Amelia muy cabreada. “Conmigo no lo hiciste, saliste corriendo y ya sabes cómo morí...”

-Se comió tus tripas mientras mirabas –contesto automáticamente, cambiando uno de los papeles de sitio. Bobby me mira unos momentos con el ceño fruncido pero vuelve a su tarea.

-¿Y si pones esta sílaba al final? –dice de pronto, cogiendo el papel que encabeza la ristra.

Releo el collage varias veces, emocionado. Sí, esto es. Está aquí, joder, ya lo tenemos. Un hechizo lo más cercano posible al original del Necronomicón. Le agarro las orejas al mayordomo y le doy un sonoro beso en toda la frente. Vuelvo a leer el sortilegio imaginando el tono correcto para pronunciarlo mientras la pared se derrumba por completo a causa de la bola de derribo. Me levanto y rápidamente preparo el terreno otra vez, siguiendo la lógica de los objetos que se necesitan. Coloco varios alrededor de la silla y pongo una mano en la frente de Dean. Su temperatura corporal ha disminuido hasta niveles cadavéricos y casi no respira.

**[Dean]**

Se está materializando, Dios mío, la diosa está llegando al portal. No mires, joder, no mires, pero no puedo apartar la vista del marco de piedra. Voy a conocer a Shub-Niggurath... Y de pronto un soplo de aire a mi espalda. Giro la cabeza y veo una línea apareciendo, como un lazo luminoso que se pierde en el infinito. El sonido atronador de bienvenida a la diosa se alza, me da tanta curiosidad mirar hacia allí y verla... Pero el lazo llama mucho mi atención. Creo que es un camino, debe de ser la vía para llevarme a casa. Pero ¿qué es casa? No puedo recordarlo. Sin embargo lo que está sucediendo a mi espalda es real, a eso sí puedo agarrarme aunque sea espeluznante.

Es mejor el terror que dejar de existir, ¿verdad?

**[Castiel]**

Agarro su hombro bajo la manga de la camiseta en el sitio exacto en el que le quemé la piel por la sangre de demonio. A mi alrededor hay un tremendo barullo porque la familia con hijos se ha puesto a gritar, lo mismo que el chamán indio, mis fantasmas y los seres de las otras dimensiones. Hay un temblor aullante en la habitación y la impenetrable negrura ha engullido todo salvo los alrededores del círculo donde estoy, Bobby está haciendo malabares para mantenerse sin pisar la línea y sin tocar la oscuridad que nos rodea. Los que están gritando están girados hacia mí, aterrados por el hilo que conecta esta realidad con la de ellos.

-Dean –susurro casi inaudiblemente. –Agarra el hilo...

“¡Déjalo!”, chilla Alfie. “¡Vas a condenarnos a todos, rompe la maldita conexión!”

-¿Te queda mucho? –dice Bobby angustiado.

-Dean Wayne, obedece.

-Winchester –oigo la voz del hombre atropellada.

Frunzo el ceño y no abro los ojos, estoy demasiado concentrado. Por suerte él se explica:

-Dean Winchester. Es su nombre.

Levanto un poco las cejas pero vuelvo a ese punto en mi mente, me humedezco los labios y susurro:

-Dean Winchester, agarra el hilo...

**[Dean]**

“Dean Winchester”.

Escucho mi nombre. Casa. De pronto lo comprendo, existo al final de este camino. Agarro el trazado luminoso.

**[Castiel]**

El suelo se sacude por un terremoto, pedazos de planetas caen sobre nosotros, todos los que están aquí corren descontrolados de un lado a otro salvo Bobby, que a pesar de mi prohibición ha entrado en el círculo porque la oscuridad se ha extendido demasiado y está chocando su espalda conmigo. Yo noto la palma de mi mano ardiendo, la que está sobre el hombro de Dean. Noto el efecto de succión viniendo del cielo hacia su cuerpo y percibo cómo se cuela el perverso polvo estelar por ese canal. Bobby se tira al suelo de rodillas y se tapa los oídos, no le estoy mirando pero sé que lo hace. Mis fantasmas intentan escapar pero no pueden traspasar la negrura, Amelia y Naomi se me enganchan a los brazos y se ponen a tirar de mí.

“¡Ciérralo, ciérralo, ciérralo!”

Aún no.

Y entonces la sensación, una de las más espeluznantes que he sentido nunca. Los planos de realidad comienzan a agolparse, uno se pega al siguiente, y éste al siguiente y así, como recortando distancias. Como acercándose. Acercándose a nuestra realidad, ellos comienzan a acercarse.

“¿En qué estás pensando, idiota?” grita Naomi. “¿Vas a destruirnos a todos por salvar a un único hombre?”

Hay un crujido como de cemento partiéndose, caen chispas de arriba y siento electricidad recorriendo la silla sobre la que está Dean. Entonces las cuerdas que le atan se resquebrajan solas, me sorprendo porque a estas alturas no esperaba que fuese a haber un fenómeno de este tipo, que es lo que suele suceder en un exorcismo normal. El cuerpo de Dean se alza hacia arriba, como si hubiese perdido la gravedad, se queda flotando a unos centímetros del suelo. Me fijo en que su cabello y su ropa caen hacia el techo, como si estuviese colgado de los pies en el mundo al revés, aunque sus brazos se mantienen a lo largo del cuerpo. El colgante que llevaba bajo la camiseta sale de ella, siguiendo la física de otro espacio, y se queda pendiendo sobre su cara y haciendo tope con las orejas, a punto de soltarse.

“¡Por Dios, cierra el portal!”, chilla Duma.

Bobby se me agarra a una pierna:

-¡Constantine, hijo de perra!

Y entonces hay un tremendo golpe que nos echa a todos hacia el suelo de plano. Me quedo sobre Bobby intentando recuperar la respiración, totalmente descolocado y dolorido. Miro a un lado, Dean está en el suelo bocabajo con los ojos cerrados y la silla totalmente pulverizada como si un gran puño la hubiese aplastado. El sonido de los ecos estelares aumenta y las pisadas de los planos doblándose unos sobre otros para llegar hasta aquí se acentúan. Me levanto como un rayo y saco mi daga ceremonial, muevo el brazo en el aire como si tajase una columna, cortando el hilo de la conexión entre planos, y me quedo petrificado esperando que los Retoños Oscuros se nos echen encima. Pero no pasa nada.

Parpadeo y sigo vivo. Los ecos aún reverberan, miro a los lados y veo que la oscuridad se retira, la habitación en donde estamos va apareciendo. Bobby se queda jadeando de rodillas y los habitantes de otros tiempos comienzan a desaparecer. Mis fantasmas simplemente se abrazan unos a otros y se marchan dándonos la espalda. Miro al señor Wayne en el suelo, aún está inconsciente. Bueno, a Dean Winchester, sea quien sea.

Entonces comienzo a notar cómo mi cerebro se prepara para el bajón después de la droga y la tensión extrema. Me agacho junto a Dean y observo que algunos calambres sacuden levemente sus extremidades (eso es buena señal) pero no ha abierto los ojos automáticamente (eso es pésimo). Aún no puedo permitirme caer en el efecto depresivo porque tengo que asegurarme de que él está entero. Voy a tener que utilizar hipnosis porque si fuerzo su despertar puedo resquebrajar su salud mental. 

-Otra –mascullo con voz pastosa a Bobby. –Necesito otra dosis.

-¿Estás loco?

-Antes de que me dé el bajón, rápido –pronuncio con gran esfuerzo, agotado y cada vez más obtuso.

Él suspira cabreado pero echa un vistazo a Dean y se apresura a mi maletín.

-La número 3 –añado comenzando a sumirme en el pozo de angustia.

-Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo –refunfuña con preocupación acercándose a mí.

Yo también, viejo.

******

**[Dean]**

Acabamos de salir del cine, ya se ha hecho de noche. Es la primera vez que Sammy viene con nosotros, sólo tiene cinco años pero se ha portado muy bien. Seguía todo lo que pasaba en la pantalla con ojos muy abiertos y emocionado, me miraba de vez en cuando y sonreía. Yo le apretaba la mano sobre el apoyabrazos de la butaca.

Hace frío y caminamos deprisa para llegar al coche, Sammy va de la mano de mamá y yo agarrado a papá. Entramos en un callejón vacío, como el ambiente está muy húmedo los baldosines y las paredes brillan en la penumbra.

-Dean –dice Sammy, le miro y hace un gesto como si fumase un cigarrillo. Luego suelta aire por la boca y parece humo blanco.

Sonrío y le guiño un ojo, él levanta una ceja. Entonces nos paramos de golpe, ha aparecido un hombre delante de nosotros. Abro mucho los ojos porque apunta a papá con una pistola y comienza a exigir su cartera con voz ronca y agitada. Mamá y papá nos sitúan tras ellos, papá nos echa un rápido vistazo y moviendo los labios me ordena que salga de aquí con Sammy. Miro a mamá angustiado y ella asiente.

Le tomo la mano y mientras papá intenta calmar al hombre tiro de él y nos alejamos caminando hacia atrás. Cuando el atracador no está mirando, me giro y salimos corriendo doblando la esquina. Corremos y oigo el sonido de un disparo tras nosotros, me doy cuenta de que Sammy está llorando y yo estoy totalmente concentrado en proteger a mi hermano. Él se tropieza y se raspa la mano libre al derrapar contra el suelo. Yo me desestabilizo pero no suelto su otra mano. Lo levanto y le sujeto los hombros:

-Está todo bien –miento ignorando mi pánico. –Vamos a traer ayuda.

Entonces una sombra se proyecta sobre nosotros y veo la figura de un hombre muy corpulento a contraluz, tardo unos segundos en darme cuenta de que lleva una careta barata de Ronald Mcdonald. Estoy a punto de salir corriendo empujando a mi hermano pero él agarra a Sammy como un oso que aferra su presa. Otro hombre con la misma máscara aparece y me inmoviliza de la misma manera. Pataleo sin obtener ningún efecto en el secuestrador mientras veo cómo el otro levanta a mi hermanito y se dirige al vehículo que está aparcado más allá. Muerdo al hombre en la mano tan fuerte que noto sangre, su agarre se afloja y me escurro hacia el suelo. Oigo cómo maldice y el sonido de una sirena de policía acercándose desde la lejanía. El hombre se echa hacia delante para agarrarme de nuevo pero el que tiene a Sammy dice:

-¡Déjalo, el pequeño es el legítimo!

Los dos se marchan rápidamente hacia el coche y el sonido de la sirena se hace un poco más fuerte. Comienzo a correr, siguiéndoles, gritando el nombre de mi hermano. Sam me está mirando también y repitiendo mi nombre. Tropiezo y me como el suelo y cuando levanto la vista me doy cuenta que la ventana del conductor está bajada, enmarca una cara pintada de blanco con una sonrisa carmesí y el pelo teñido de verde. Me levanto y me apresuro hacia ellos pero cuando llego el vehículo está alejándose y el sonido de la sirena se ha vuelto muy agudo. Me quedo en un estado de flotación, incapaz de procesar la realidad. Entonces me giro y corro en dirección contraria para avisar a papá y mamá. Cuando llego los encuentro tirados en el asfalto con un líquido oscuro saliendo bajo ellos, yo caigo de rodillas y comienzo a gritar.

**[Castiel]**

Me quedo callado un momento sorprendido por lo que acabo de descubrir. Miro a Bobby, que se apoyó en la pared cuando comencé con el proceso de hipnosis. El hombre cambia el peso de un pie a otro, incómodo. “El pequeño es el legítimo”, es lo que ha salido de los labios de Dean cuando le he pedido que me relate dónde se encuentra. Ahora tiene sentido lo de “Dean Winchester”. Echo la información a un lado y me centro en continuar el hilo, al menos ya hemos pasado de sus descripciones ininteligibles del plano en el que se encontraba a recuerdos de esta realidad. Su cabeza se está volviendo a recolocar tras haber experimentado la paradoja de los planos exteriores. Le guío un rato más hasta que se sitúa en su edad actual y termino:

-Vas a despertar cuando me oigas decir el número uno. Comienza la subida. Diez. Nueve. Ocho…

Bobby se acerca silenciosamente y se arrodilla al otro lado de Dean, me pregunta con los ojos y con un gesto si puede tocarle y asiento sin detener la cuenta atrás. Coge su mano entre las suyas y clava su vista en él, me doy cuenta de que le profesa un amor tan fuerte como el de un tío o un padre. Al final voy a coger cariño a este viejo malhumorado. Al sonido de “uno” Dean toma una inspiración larga y sube los párpados lentamente. Fija primero su mirada en Bobby, que le da un apretón y sonríe con ojos húmedos. Luego mueve un poco su cabeza y me posa esos ojos verdes con suavidad. Noto un latigazo en el pecho y comprendo con horror que siento algo más que atracción hacia él. Lo oculto antes de que se trasluzca en mi mirada y asiento con la cabeza, firme.

-Lo he recordado –es lo primero que murmura con una voz inestable. –La persona que estaba en el coche aquella noche. –Hace una pausa y sus facciones se cubren de odio puro: –Joker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En los cómics, Joker es contemporáneo a Batman, no podría ocurrir que Wayne de niño se encontrase con él. Pero esta regla se rompe en la película “Joker” interpretada por Joaquin Phoenix. La idea me pareció tan buena que la he utilizado aquí.


	8. LA PREDICCIÓN DE TESSA o Por algo me pasé a los porros

**[Dean]**

Estoy dando vueltas en la sala de espera de urgencias, frenético, Bobby no deja de repetir que me calme.

-Qué más da, joder, estamos solos –suelto totalmente consumido por la tensión. –A la mierda con mi imagen, estoy hasta los cojones de tanto rollo.

-Por mucho que te enfades no vas a solucionar nada, hijo. Así que haz el favor de pensar en mis nervios y deja la puta caminata como si fueras un elefante en una cacharrería.

-Pero es que, joder –digo deteniéndome. –Se ha metido una sobredosis para salvarme.

Él suspira y se encoge de hombros, no lo hace por indiferencia sino para ayudarme a aceptarlo. Pero yo no puedo evitar sentirme culpable, la vida de Constantine pende de un hilo y es por mi culpa. Pienso en Kevin y cierro los ojos con fuerza.

Nunca había visto en vivo a alguien teniendo una reacción a una sobredosis. Bobby tampoco lo esperaba porque el hechicero se había mantenido tan normal mientras estuvo manejando todo el asunto. Pero en el momento en que se relajó su cuerpo debió de recordar que algo no cuadraba y los efectos de la coca estallaron fastuosos. Le trajimos a toda velocidad, Bobby conducía porque yo aún no controlaba mi cuerpo y se saltó todos los semáforos del mundo. En unos días comenzarán a llegarme las notificaciones de multas.

Sé que esto se convertirá en titular a primera hora de la mañana: “Dean Wayne se presenta en urgencias con un drogadicto en los brazos” o algo así. Me tocará pelear con la prensa y con todos mis competidores en el mercado, si no manejo el asunto con mano izquierda mis accionistas más conservadores retirarán el dinero de mis empresas. Sacudo la cabeza, maldito Wayne, esto no es lo importante. Lo importante es que una pesona está a punto de morir y que yo soy el responsable. No fui cuidadoso en las catacumbas y mi socio temporal ha sufrido las consecuencias. Ha arriesgado todo por mí y eso que la información que conseguí sobre él decía que suele abandonar a sus compañeros, que va dejando una ristra de colegas caídos a su paso.

Pero a mí me ha salvado aún a riesgo de su propia vida. Me quedo mirando al infinito con los ojos desenfocados.

-Al menos habéis destruido la secta –apunta Bobby. –Constantine se ha cargado a su líder y Batgirl ha arrasado con todo lo que había en los subterráneos.

-¿Batgirl? –pregunto asombradísimo. –Tiene tres costillas rotas.

-Ya sabes lo cabezota que es. Me llamó ayer y no me dejó en paz hasta que me hizo prometer que contaría con ella (sin decírtelo, claro). Cuando Constantine me telefoneó para que fuese a recogeros con el coche, le dije a ella que le diera un repaso al lugar.

Suspiro mirando al techo, maldita cabeza loca. Ya sólo faltaba que le pasara algo a ella también.

-Me ha mandado un mensaje, dice que ha terminado y que ha conseguido documentos con los integrantes de la secta. Va a ser tan fácil como dárselos a la policía.

-Había uno con mi nombre...

-Había.

Asiento y me limpio el sudor de la cara con una mano. Al menos toda la mierda ha servido de algo, al menos ya no hay nadie que pueda invocar a Shub-Niggurath ni a su puta madre. Me entra un escalofrío y una sensación de parálisis, el mero hecho de recordar su nombre ha estado a punto de provocarme un ataque de pánico. Y eso que no recuerdo nada desde que me me obligaron a beber la sangre hasta que desperté en la mansión. Creo que si mi cerebro no hubiese bloqueado u olvidado todo eso ahora mismo sería un vegetal con patas. Sí, estoy seguro de que habría perdido el norte por completo.

-Estamos haciendo todo lo posible –dice un médico entrando, bajando la mascarilla que recubría su cara.

-Hagan lo que sea, los tratamientos que se necesiten. Pagaré todo.

-Lo sabemos, señor Wayne. En eso estamos.

******

**[Bobby]**

-“El intachable Dean Wayne muestra su cara oculta” –leo en la portada de The Daily Gotham, paso al Gotham Observer: –“Dean Wayne, ¿asociado con toxicómanos?” Y este es el Gotham Times: “La mácula podría haber alcanzado a nuestro ciudadano de honor del año pasado”.

Dean suspira llevándose las manos a los ojos, acabamos de llegar a la mansión. Lleva cuatro cafés consecutivos y aún queda mucha mañana por delante.

-He aplazado tus reuniones y la visita al colegio, pero en menos de una hora van a empezar a llegar llamadas, y hay que estar a pleno rendimiento para contestarlas.

-Espera que al menos me duche –dice subiendo las escaleras pesadamente. –¿Aún no hemos inventado un autómata que se haga pasar por mí?

-Mira que en el búnker hay tecnología, pero eso se nos ha pasado.

-Pues no sé en qué coño estamos invirtiendo el dinero.

Le veo perderse en el piso superior y me dirijo a la cocina. Voy pensando en todo lo que ha ocurrido en una sola noche. Desde que Dean y Constantine salieron por la puerta para infiltrarse en la secta hasta que el hechicero solicitó mi ayuda, y todo lo ocurrido en el ritual de exorcismo. He de reconocer que el tipo se ha portado, ha dado todo lo que ha podido y más aún. Mi idea sobre él ha dado un giro completo, ojalá sobreviva.

******

**[Dean]**

Estoy hurgando en uno de mis juguetitos de Batman. La muñequera izquierda se espachurró con la última pelea y tengo que reconstruir casi todo el aparato. Menos mal que gran parte de la tecnología que lleva es mecánica, la electrónica no se me da tan bien. Benny era un experto en eso, hacíamos un buen equipo de verdad. Los viejos buenos tiempos.

-Búsqueda completa. Diecinueve coincidencias encontradas –dice la voz automatizada de Tessa, el ordenador central.

Levanto la vista a la enorme pantalla y ordeno:

-Divide la pantalla. Clasifica por fecha –me quedo mirando las imágenes de posibles avistamientos de Joker antes de que surgiera Batman, dando golpecitos con el pequeño destornillador en la mesa de trabajo.

-Señor Wayne, una llamada –aparece la voz de Bobby por los altavoces de la derecha.

Llevo la vista al techo, todo lo de “señor Wayne” cuando estamos solos es su manera de llamarme niño rico.

-Pásamela –digo con hastío colocándome el pequeño auricular con micro en la oreja derecha.

-Señor Wayne, llamo del Gotham Times, soy...

-...Lisa Braeden –termino, formando una sonrisa. Ella hace una pausa y oigo un soplido de aire, seguro que también ha sonreído.

-Sí, le contacto por...

-...El toxicómano de las urgencias.

Lisa chasquea la lengua, yo agrando más la sonrisa cerrando los ojos. Me humedezco los labios, será mejor que la deje trabajar, seguramente vayan a grabar la llamada por motivos de seguridad.

-Ejem. El incidente en el hospital, sí. ¿Tendría un momento para contestar a unas preguntas? Sabe que en nuestro diario tratamos la información con profesionalidad, nada de sensacionalismos.

-Sí, siempre he tenido muy buenas relaciones con su editorial. Estaba esperando a que me llamaran, no he querido contestar a ningún otro medio.

-Gracias por concedernos la exclusiva. ¿Le importa que grabemos la llamada por..?

-...Motivos de seguridad.

Lisa suspira, yo me muerdo el labio. Nos acostamos un par de veces hace años, cuando la reportera me ayudó a desmontar un falso escándalo arriesgando su puesto de trabajo. Me habría gustado intimar más con ella y con su hijo, Ben, pero por mi doble vida me es imposible y la cosa se quedó como un bonito sueño. Es casi la única periodista a la que le concedo entrevistas.

-De acuerdo, señor Wayne, estamos grabando. ¿Quiere empezar contándonos quién es la persona que llevó al hospital la pasada noche?

-Sí. Su nombre es... –reproduzco la imagen del detective de lo sobrenatural en mi memoria, de pronto me quedo anclado en el recuerdo del azul de sus ojos.

-¿Señor Wayne?

Parpadeo y trago, agarro el destornillador y me vuelvo a sentar ante el aparato a medio reparar.

-Sí, perdón, me pillaba usted saliendo de una reunión. ¿Cuál era la pregunta?

**

Me he colado en la habitación de Constantine entrando por la ventana. Son tres pisos pero no he tenido problema, entre las cornisas y las tuberías ha sido como subir por unas escaleras. He tenido mucho cuidado de que nadie me viese y este lado del hospital da a una arboleda, no hay edificios enfrente donde se pueda asomar alguien. La noche está ya muy avanzada y voy vestido de negro, Kevin habría dicho que voy disfrazado de ninja. Bajo el embozo que cubre mi nariz y mi boca, se queda como un pañuelo arrugado en mi cuello. La habitación está oscura pero hay visibilidad por la luz artificial que entra por la ventana, me acerco silenciosamente a la cama donde está postrado mi compañero. Se ha quedado en coma, pero durante el día ha ido recuperando las funciones vitales y ahora no está enganchado a ninguna máquina. Miro la aguja de suero clavada en su brazo, me da un escalofrío recordando la droga que se inyectó. Me siento en una banqueta que hay al lado de la cama y le observo, incluso con el aséptico batín del hospital sigue teniendo ese punto desgarbado. Tuerzo una sonrisa triste por la idea y coloco uno de sus mechones, parece que a nadie se le ha ocurrido pasarle un peine.

Sus facciones son angulosas, el hueso de la mejilla hace un pico. Pienso que ahí se trasluce su descaro. La forma de sus ojos cae levemente, debe de ser donde se ancla su amargura. Su nariz se dibuja recta y refleja ese punto único e inusual. Sus labios tienen un toque como metiéndose hacia dentro y están secos, ahí se ve la tremenda soledad que le rodea. La barbilla es dura y con la hendidura en el centro, plasmando su fuerza de voluntad.

Me llevo una mano al hombro con la marca de la quemadura, eso se va a quedar ahí para siempre, la forma de su palma y de sus dedos. “El tío de las postales de Londres”, me dijo. Qué absurdo, no sé cómo hemos llegado a esto. No sé cómo se me ha metido esta angustia en el pecho, no sé por qué me aterra tanto que muera. No sé qué es lo que siento.

-Pero todo ha salido bien al final, ¿no? –responde Kevin con el traje de Robin completamente destrozado.

-¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido salir solo? –grito yo también. –¿Se te ha fundido una bombilla? ¡Te lo prohibí expresamente!

-¡Si no lo hubiese hecho, ese grupo de chicos habría muerto!

-¿Por qué coño no me avisaste?

-¿Cómo ibas a llegar a tiempo desde la otra punta del estado?

Yo me he quitado la rígida máscara reforzada y la estoy agarrando con demasiada fuerza. La tiro estampándola contra la pared del búnker y Kevin se queda callado. Le doy la espalda intentando calmar la voz:

-No puedes ayudar a nadie si estás muerto, ¿entiendes? –hago un silencio y él no contesta.

Comienzo a caminar hacia una de las puertas del refugio. –Quítate eso, habrá que curar las heridas. Haz el favor de avisar a Bobby.

Vuelvo a la realidad, a la habitación de hospital. Dicen que quienes se acercan a Constantine terminan muertos o mucho peor. Pero esta vez es al revés, es él quien está medio muerto. Quizá el que está maldito soy yo.

Oigo sonido desde el pasillo y me oculto tras una de las cortinas de la ventana por la que he entrado. Atisbo que entra una enfermera con la mascarilla de celulosa cubriéndole la mitad inferior de la cara. Se mueve silenciosamente y cierra la puerta con mucho cuidado. Vale, me juego mi colección de Rolex a que no ha venido a chequearle el pulso, me tapo hasta la nariz con el pañuelo del cuello. Ella saca una jeringa del bolsillo y se dispone a clavarla en uno de los brazos de Constantine.

Me lanzo hacia ella y antes de que parpadee le hago una llave en el brazo de tal manera que ella suelta la jeringuilla. Para mi sorpresa hace un giro con el cuerpo para zafarse y antes de que yo le eche la otra mano encima me suelta un golpe certero en la tráquea. Yo me quedo paralizado, sin aire. La mujer da una voltereta hacia atrás de un salto y llega hasta la ventana que da a la calle. Doy una zancada en su dirección pero tira una bomba de humo. En el segundo en que tardo en reaccionar, cubriéndome la cara por si se trataba de gas lacrimógeno, oigo cómo se desliza la hoja de la ventana y cuando llego hasta ella ya no hay nadie. Me asomo y veo cómo se descuelga por el muro con la agilidad de un chimpancé. Cuando llega al suelo, mira hacia mí y me saluda con la mano, y sale corriendo internándose entre los árboles. Hija de puta, Catwoman. Reconozco esos movimientos en cualquier parte. Me acerco a la cama y compruebo que Constantine no ha sufrido daños, me agacho luego para coger la jeringuilla, está vacía. O sea que quería sacar una muestra de su sangre. ¿Qué coño pasa con Catwoman, desde cuándo está interesada en nuestro amigo de Londres? Está claro que no puedo dejar a Constantine sin vigilancia. Había pagado a un equipo para que se infiltrasen en el hospital y vigilasen su cuarto, pero ella les ha burlado de alguna manera. Como suele pasar, las cosas importantes tiene que hacerlas uno mismo. Bajo mi máscara de tela y me acomodo en el sofá que hay en el cuarto, dispuesto a echar el sueño que lleva martilleándome desde que todo se empezó a descontrolar.

**[Castiel]**

Lo primero que huelo es el tufo a medicinas y desinfectante, y lo que veo al abrir los ojos es el techo de un posible centro médico. Lo segundo es a Dean Wayne tumbado en un sofá a un lado de la cama. A pesar de mi estado de extrema debilidad el corazón me palpita más fuerte por un par de segundos y pienso que debo de estar dando una imagen de mierda. Nadie está sexy con esta jodida bata y suero goteando en su brazo. Él sí que está sexy con esa ropa, va todo vestido de negro. Lleva unas botas de suela de goma, el pantalón tiene un corte militar, lo mismo que la chaqueta. Una braga de cuello descansa arrugada bajo su mandíbula, tiene mechones de pelo alborotados y duerme con los brazos cruzados y un pie sobre otro. Parece sacado de una película de acción. Hay un reloj sobre la pared y veo que son más de las cinco de la mañana. Me saco la aguja del suero apretando los dientes e ignorando la angustia que me provoca la sensación. Despego los cables que estaban sobre mi pecho y me siento en la cama.

Estoy mareado y tengo fío, como si hubiese dormido en un frigorífico. Repaso mentalmente lo que ha ocurrido comprobando si tengo lagunas o algún síntoma de que mi cerebro se haya quedado tocado. Pero todo parece en orden, sé lo que ha pasado y puedo distinguir qué parte de mis recuerdos se consideraba la realidad y qué parte eran visiones o percepción extrasensorial. Miro a mi alrededor y no noto nada especial, no tengo alucinaciones ni escucho voces o sonidos extraños. Menos mal, fue muy jodida la etapa de cuando oía voces, no me gustaría volver a pasar por ello.

-Dean –llamo, pero la voz se muere en la garganta.

Quiero que me ayude a levantarme, me quiero quitar esta ridícula ropa con la que me estoy helando. Pienso en tirarle una pequeña bacinilla vacía que hay sobre la mesa de al lado, pero no voy a tener fuerza para que llegue hasta él. Hago la proeza del siglo y me pongo en pie, sujetándome en el colchón y luego en la pared. Me entra una sensación de náusea terrible y me quedo unos segundos respirando para evitar vomitar bilis. Me empieza a temblar la mano derecha y me la llevo a los dientes, muerdo mis nudillos como si eso sirviese de algo.

-Dean –ahora ha tenido algo de sonido.

Él mueve un poco la cabeza pero no se despierta. Joder, señor Wayne, que poca consideración. Arrastro los pies lentamente hacia él sin dejar de apoyarme en la pared, con los ojos prácticamente cerrados porque me molesta muchísimo la luz. Pero entonces me tropiezo, golpeo con la mano unos botes de plástico y me precipito hacia el suelo para recibir la hostia de buenos días. Pero no me golpeo, al menos no con el suelo. Mi cabeza se frena por un brazo poderoso enfundado de negro. El brazo me está rodeando un lado de la cara y parte del pecho, y noto otro brazo ciñendo mi espalda. Estoy prácticamente recostado en el suelo, el cuerpo del señor Wayne me sujeta por la espalda, está de rodillas. Cierro los ojos, aún jadeando por el susto, sintiendo la seguridad de su cuerpo conteniéndome. No sólo me siento débil físicamente, también mi espíritu está frágil. Me siento tremendamente desvalido. Un hechicero como yo, probablemente de los diez mejores del mundo. Ahogo un gemido, noto que él me aprieta un poco más, yo agarro su brazo como puedo con las manos. Doy un hipido conteniendo un sollozo. Me doy cuenta de la cantidad de años que hacía que no me abrazaban así a pesar de haber tenido relaciones con hombres o mujeres. Me doy cuenta de lo desgraciado que soy, siempre solo, con mi pésima fama flotando allá donde voy. Con mis terribles recuerdos por haber dejado morir a tantos amigos. Incluso sabiendo que no podía salvarles a algunos les mentí. Les dije que lo estaba solucionando y lo que estaba haciendo era hacer salir el mal de sus cuerpos para poder destrozarlo con mis propias manos, al tiempo que les destrozaba a ellos. No puedo obtener el perdón por todo aquello. Por eso en todos estos años nadie me ha abrazado así. Pero ahora Dean lo está haciendo.

-Sshh –susurra muy suavemente, puede que con cariño.

Doy otro hipido y él me aprieta más, noto que apoya su barbilla en mi nuca.

-Vale, Cass. Vale.

El sonido de mi nombre acortado con total confianza me supera y comienzo a llorar sobre el brazo vestido de negro. Él cierra los dedos de su otra mano en mi hombro, apoyándome. Acompañándome. Y por primera vez en tantos años me dejo de sentir solo.

**

De vuelta a la mansión Bobby me saluda con un brusco abrazo, no puedo evitar sonreír con sinceridad. Me estoy implicando más emocionalmente con esta gente que apenas conozco que con personas que veo a menudo allá en Londres. Quizá es por eso, porque sé que voy a marcharme y que no puedo engancharme. Miro rápidamente a Wayne, se ha hecho a un lado con el mayordomo y parece que el hombre le está informando de algo importante. ¿Que no puedo engancharme? Un poco tarde, Castiel.

Dean ordena a Bobby que me prepare el jacuzzi (wow, ¿ha dicho jacuzzi?) y se dirige a otra zona andando deprisa. Antes de salir del recibidor, me mira y se excusa:

-Negocios, lo siento. Estás en tu casa.

Suspiro viendo cómo se pierde tras una puerta. No, si estuviese en mi casa tú y yo entraríamos a ese jacuzzi juntos.

**[Dean]**

Bajo corriendo al búnker, parece que Tessa ha encontrado algo. Cuando desbloqueo la puerta la pantalla se enciende y aparece su imagen virtual, la de una chica atractiva y simpática:

-Bienvenido, Batman.

-Qué es eso que tienes –digo atropellado llegando hasta sus controles. –Dime que mi idea era cojonuda.

-El porcentaje de adecuación a la probabilidad que voy a transmitir es del 82%...

-Sí, coño, lo que sea. Dime cuál es la teoría.

-Según los datos analizados añadiendo las nuevas variables que planteaste hace 27 horas y 16 minutos...

-Joder, Tessa, cómo se nota que eres una máquina. Resumen, ostia.

-Tu hermano Samuel William Wayne podría seguir vivo y en la ciudad.

Me quedo en blanco por unos segundos. Parpadeo y me llevo las manos a la cabeza. Entonces, ¿de quién es el cadáver que está enterrado en la parcela familiar?


	9. LA TUMBA o ¡Vaya hospitalidad!

**[Dean]**

Pulso el teléfono de Jody Mills. Estoy conduciendo y está puesto el manos libres. Ayer ya le estuve dando la charla más de una hora en comisaría, ella me escuchó porque soy un ciudadano influyente, pero se notaba que no le hacía gracia. Desde que instalaron los nuevos sistemas de seguridad en el Asilo de Arkham han cambiado la normativa y ni siquiera puedo entrar como Batman a interrogar a los presos. Antes no había problema, el murciélago tenía privilegios sobre otro tipo de ciudadanos. Así que por eso ahora estoy intentado ir por la vía civil. La jefa de policía contesta por fin y su voz sale por los altavoces del coche:

-Señor Waye, ¿es otra vez sobre Joker? No irá a decirme que ha encontrado la manera legal de entrevistarse con él. Es un paciente de la sección de máxima seguridad y es imposible.

-No voy a incidir más sobre eso –digo conteniendo toda la vorágine de emociones que siento, poniendo un tono lo más normal posible. –Es sobre el caso de mi hermano...

-Ayer también quedamos en que no podíamos reabrirlo. Aunque usted crea haber recordado que alguien similar a Joker estuvo implicado, sólo con eso...

-¿Y si encuentro una prueba nueva?

-Tendría que ser algo tan contundente como un puñetazo de Muhammad Ali.

**

**[Castiel]**

Salgo del jacuzzi como flotando, la cantidad de chorros y botones de esa olla gigante era más numerosa que la del panel central del Pentágono. Esto sí que es comenzar bien el día. Encuentro a Bobby en lo que descubro que es la cocina y antes de que se ponga a prepararme algo le hago un gesto con la mano y abro uno de los frigoríficos (sí, hay varios). Está lleno de bebidas y cojo una cerveza que parece artesanal. Abro otro y encuentro comida muy bien ordenada. Meto el brazo y lo arrastro hacia mí, arramplando con una parte de la balda. Con mi botín en brazos me siento a una mesa de un lateral y comienzo a comer sin importarme absolutamente nada lo que me llevo a la boca.

-¿Quieres también un buey entero? –pregunta el hombre con tono irónico.

-Sí, gracias, poco hecho. Me gusta que muja cuando le clavo el diente. ¿Dónde está Dean?

-Salió hace un buen rato sin dar ni una explicación. Parecía que le habían metido un cohete en el culo –le miro y veo que cierra los ojos con fuerza, como reprendiéndose. – _Balls_.

-Habla como te dé la gana, a estas alturas no vamos a seguir con la idiotez de las apariencias.

Saco mi péndulo de un bolsillo y sujeto con dos dedos la cadenita, dejo de comer para que el objeto no se mueva por ningún gesto mío y le susurro:

-Dame un “sí” –el péndulo comienza a moverse de izquierda a derecha y lo detengo. –Dame un “no” –ahora lo hace de atrás adelante y lo paro de nuevo. Empiezo el interrogatorio hablándole en voz muy baja, tras unos momentos subo la voz: –Bobby, ¿dónde habéis ido en los últimos días? Que no sea a WayneCorp.

-No sé. ¿Al cementerio? Por el funeral de Kevin.

¿Está en el cementerio? Sí. ¿En la tumba de Kevin? No.

-Bobby, ¿qué otras tumbas podría estar visitando?

-Oh, mierda –dice el hombre dejando lo que está haciendo. –La de Sam. Le está desenterrando.

******

**[Dean]**

Ha comenzado a llover y estoy cubierto de barro hasta las rodillas. Por fin toco madera con la punta de la pala y cavo con más ahínco, enajenado. Desentierro prácticamente toda la tapa y lo que queda lo hago con las manos, sacando tierra chorreante llena de raíces a puñados y arrastrando el barro fuera de los bordes con los dedos. Parte de ella cae de nuevo hacia mí, desprendiéndose pastosamente de las paredes del hoyo a causa de los riachuelos de agua que las recorren. Me pongo en pie sobre el ataúd y alargo el brazo para coger la vara de hierro, me anclo a un lado de la caja y comienzo a hacer palanca con ella para abrir la tapa. Venga, ábrete, joder, déjame verlo. Déjame ver el cadáver de mi hermano. Un crujido como el estallido de un trueno resquebraja el cierre y la tapa sube levemente empujada por el hierro. Me cubro la nariz y la boca con un pañuelo empapado en aceite perfumado, pero a pesar de ello la ola de putrefacción que sale cuando lo abro por completo me hace girar la cabeza y contener la respiración.

El cuerpo calcinado está ahí, menudo, horripilante. La imagen me impacta con una potencia que no esperaba. No es el primer cadáver que veo ni mucho menos, pero sí tras tanto tiempo después de la muerte. Además, la idea de que se trate de Sammy me paraliza por unos momentos. En aquella época no le vi, yo era un niño y no vi a mi hermano. Fue Bobby el que habló con el forense y el velatorio fue a tapa cerrada porque el cuerpo estaba carbonizado.

Contengo una vorágine de arcadas y me obligo a pensar con sangre fría. Me obligo a meterme en el féretro y a agacharme rebuscando con el cuchillo que tengo en una mano. Me obligo a retirar lo que queda de músculo en el antebrazo derecho y a descubrir el cúbito. Y no está, Dios mío, la marca de la fractura no está. Sammy se había roto el brazo nueve meses antes de morir. Pero estos huesos no han sufrido nunca una fractura.

-¡Dean! –oigo sobre mí, y al momento veo que se asoma la cabeza de Castiel.

Del cuello subido de su gabardina fluyen dos chorros constantes de agua, tal es la cantidad de lluvia que las nubes están descargando. Bobby aparece a su lado, se ha puesto la gorra que suele llevar cuando no está de servicio y lleva el paraguas negro. Le miro con intensidad apretando la mandíbula, confirmando lo que he descubierto. Él suelta aire por la nariz sonoramente, indicando que me ha comprendido.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza y bajo la cabeza. Me siento vendido, ultrajado, machacado. Estoy totalmente perdido. Llevo 26 años de mi vida creyendo que mi hermano menor estaba muerto. He pasado su duelo lo mejor que he podido, he lidiado con la sensación de estar totalmente solo en el mundo sin lazos familiares, sin nadie que comparta mi apellido. 26 años renunciando a volver a verle, a contactar con su mirada, aprendiendo a prescindir de sus abrazos. Toda mi vida está basada en una mentira, en la mayor oportunidad perdida de mi historia. En la renuncia inconsciente a crecer con su compañía. Lo que me lleva al pensamiento más aterrador del universo: si Sammy estaba vivo, ¿dónde ha pasado todos estos años? Dios mío, ¿qué ha sido de él?

-Dean.

Levanto la cabeza y encuentro los ojos de Cass, empáticos y acogedores. Me está tendiendo la mano para ayudarme a salir del agujero. Le agarro un poco más arriba de la muñeca, él cierra sus dedos fuertemente en mi antebrazo y me impulsa hacia arriba.

******

**[Castiel]**

Bobby mete el vehículo en el gran parking interior de la mansión, sale y abre la puerta trasera de al lado de Dean, pero él no se mueve. Se ha mantenido todo el trayecto callado y sombrío, su aspecto con las manchas de barro es completamente derrotado. Bobby suspira y me mira, yo levanto levemente los hombros y el mayordomo cierra la puerta y se marcha. Tamborileo con los dedos en mi muslo, no sé qué se le dice a alguien que acaba de descubrir que en la tumba de su hermano no está su hermano.

-Ejem. ¿Te importa que fume?

Ni me contesta ni me mira. Saco un porro y lo enciendo receloso, pero no dice nada. Vaya, y yo que creía que íbamos a empezar una discusión, ese era un punto de partida conocido. Miro al frente y doy una calada larga, me sumo en un estado reflexivo:

-Yo también tenía una hermana menor... Su marido la mató.

Dean gira su cara hacia mí, pero yo no muevo mi vista. Doy otra calada:

-La vida apesta. No creas que no he pensado muchas veces en matarme –me parece ver por el rabillo del ojo que él abre mucho los ojos. –En realidad, es una mierda que actualmente no me pueda morir.

Hay un silencio.

-¿No te puedes morir, qué es eso? O sea... –pregunta por fin.

-No hasta que tres amigos de ahí abajo se pongan de acuerdo sobre mi alma –contesto mirándole.

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

Yo entrecierro los párpados intensificando mi mirada, midiéndole, pero Dean la sostiene sin problemas. Me llevo el canutillo a la boca otra vez y aspiro. Entreabro los labios y dejo salir el humo blanco prácticamente sin hacer fuerza al exhalar, la nube sube hacia arriba y flota en mi cara un poco más de tiempo. Me fijo en los labios carnosos de Dean, levemente abiertos, y vuelvo a subir la vista a sus pupilas.

-Sí. Te estoy vacilando.

**

Indago en el ordenador del archivo central de Gotham, la placa del FBI está resultando muy útil. No sé cómo no se me ha ocurrido antes falsificar un documento oficial, yo siempre voy con mi autoridad de detective privado pero muchas veces no me ha quedado otra que colarme ilegalmente en los sitios.

Después de la escena del coche Dean se sumió en un humor introvertido y se ha encerrado en algún lugar de la mansión tan inaccesible como su propio interior. Yo he venido aquí para saciar mi curiosidad. La verdad es que lo que tenía que hacer en Gotham ya está hecho. El culto se ha destruido y la Tierra no corre peligro. Pero no quiero irme así, dejándole derribado por el descubrimiento que acaba de hacer. Además, mi instinto me dice que aún me quedan cosas por hacer aquí.

En efecto compruebo que hace 26 años su familia fue atacada desde dos frentes. Un simple ladrón acabó con la vida de sus padres y un grupo de secuestradores se llevaron a Samuel Wayne. Por lo que parece los eventos no estaban relacionados, fue pura casualidad. Tres días después del secuestro los criminales anunciaron mediante una carta enviada al Gotham Times que habiendo muerto las personas a las que querían extorsionar, desechaban al rehén. Por la redacción de la carta y sus razonamientos saltaba a la vista que no se trataba de personas muy sanas mentalmente. Anunciaban una hora y un lugar para la entrega del niño y cuando llegó la policía se encontraron con un cadáver totalmente quemado.

Me paso una mano por la frente, no puedo evitar imaginar al Dean de esa época, primero con el mazazo de la muerte de sus padres y luego con la tragedia de su hermanito. El odio y la rabia que me embargan me hacen querer estampar el ordenador contra el suelo. Para no hacerlo salgo a la calle y me enciendo un porro, dos agentes de policía se me acercan.

-Señor, ¿está consumiendo sustancias ilegales en plena vía pública y a la vista de cualquier menor?

Hum. Creo que la placa de FBI no me va a funcionar aquí. Entrecierro los ojos y suelto el humo:

-No sé. ¿Llevo una gabardina, corbata y un traje de chaqueta negro?

Uno de ellos cambia el peso de un pie a otro y el compañero se dispone a contestarme, pero suena la voz de Jody Mills acercándose por la izquierda.

-Agente Constantine, qué sorpresa.

Los dos polis se cuadran y tras saludarla se marchan. Yo tuerzo una sonrisa de triunfo y miro hacia arriba. Gracias, energía universal, me encanta cuando colocas las fichas a mi favor.

-Tengo a casi todo el personal con lo de la secta, prácticamente hemos pillado ya a todos los miembros. ¿Cuándo va a pasarse a comprobar los informes y todos los trámites inter-jurisdiccionales?

-Oh, eso –cierro los ojos un momento. Quizá la energía universal no ha sido tan benévola como pensaba. –Ahora, supongo.

En el camino a comisaría le pregunto sobre el caso de la familia Wayne y si alguno de los hijos era adoptado o pertenecía sólo a uno de los cónyuges. Me asegura que los dos están inscritos como propios, además ella conocía personalmente a Martha (la madre). Al parecer con el primero de los niños la mujer no dio a luz en la ciudad, estuvo unos meses de vacaciones y a su vuelta ya traía al recién nacido. Descubro también que Bobby comenzó a trabajar para ellos en esa época. De aquí deduzco varias cosas teniendo en cuenta el apellido “Winchester” de Dean. Lo más probable es que él no venga de un affaire extramatrimonial que después ha sido maquillado legalmente. Me da en la nariz que no tiene ni una pizca de sangre de los Wayne aunque la pareja se hizo cargo de él. Thomas y Martha eran un matrimonio ejemplar, no habrían tenido problema para conseguir la adopción legal del bebé. Entonces ¿por qué mentir en el registro, por qué borrar del mapa los nombres de sus verdaderos padres? Teniendo en cuenta que Bobby llegó a la mansión al mismo tiempo, lo más probable es que él también conozca a los padres de Dean, puede que haya sido un intermediario entre las dos parejas. Pero lo más inquietante es que si ese dato sobre Dean está tan oculto, ¿cómo es que los secuestradores sabían que sólo el pequeño era el legítimo?

******

**[Bobby]**

-Dean, ¿no vas a comer hoy o qué? –digo entrando a la zona de entrenamiento del búnker.

Le he avisado ya tres veces por megáfono, pero el cabeza hueca ni se ha molestado en dar señales de que me ha oído. Como esperaba, le veo pegando puñetazos al saco de boxeo totalmente cabreado.

-Señor Wayne –digo más alto con mal humor, pero él sigue machacando el objeto con los nudillos vendados.

Me acerco y le doy un toque en el hombro, él se gira hacia mí y me aparta la mano de un manotazo más violento de lo necesario.

-¡Estoy ocupado, ostia!

-¡Y yo estoy trabajando, idiota! ¿Crees que me apetece que caigas enfermo?

-¡No tienes derecho a hablar de trabajo! –grita dándome un empujón seco en el pecho, yo me echo dos pasos hacia atrás por la inercia. Me señala con el dedo: –¿Quién estaba allí esa noche? –sus ojos están inyectados en rabia, a punto de llorar. –¿Quién entró para reconocer el cuerpo? ¿Quién puso su puta firma asegurando que se trataba de Sammy?

Yo cierro la boca y le mantengo la mirada, apretando los puños y los dientes y con la cabeza levemente hacia delante. Mis ojos se han humedecido también pero mi expresión es dura. El amargo dolor sólo se asoma en mis pupilas.

-¿De quién es la puta culpa de que Sammy haya pasado 26 años desaparecido? ¡Es por tu incompetencia que nadie salió a buscarle, la vida de mi hermano puede haber sido un puto infierno! ¡Y no me vengas con que era muy difícil reconocerle o que tenías un día de mierda! ¡Esto no son las típicas cosas donde se puede meter la pata, esto no son de esas cosas que se puedan perdonar después!

Suena el timbre por el altavoz, alguien está pidiendo que se abra la verja pero ninguno de los dos nos movemos, él está jadeando taladrándome con los ojos y yo le estoy manteniendo la mirada con tensión al máximo. Vuelve a sonar el timbre y Dean chasquea la lengua. Pasa por mi lado sin rozarme, saliendo a grandes zancadas. Yo me quedo inmovilizado en el sitio con las uñas clavándoseme en las palmas.

******

**[Castiel]**

-¿Y qué pasa con Joker? –pregunto disimuladamente mientras finjo revisar informes de la secta, sentado en el despacho de Mills. Ella está de pie colocando archivos en la estantería.

-Por suerte, nada. Es uno de los criminales que se ha escapado más veces, pero ahora los sistemas de seguridad son infalibles.

-¿Por qué no lo trasladan a prisión?

-Por su enfermedad mental. Pero el Asilo de Arkham es en realidad una cárcel.

-Ya. Mills, ¿no ha recibido ninguna llamada de Wayne en las últimas dos horas? –ella me mira y frunce el ceño, yo me extraño mucho.

Creía que lo primero que haría Dean al llegar a la mansión sería poner en conocimiento de la policía lo del cadáver intercambiado. Es el dato que les obligaría a reabrir el caso, interrogar a Joker y buscar a su hermano. ¿Por qué no lo ha hecho, a qué espera? ¿O es que tiene otra alternativa para proceder con todo esto? ¿Estará sopesando solucionarlo al margen de la ley? ¿Está pensando en venganza?

******

**[Benny]**

-No me creo que me estés pidiendo esto –digo apoyándome en el respaldo de la silla, con Dean a mi lado sentado ante Tessa. –¿Para esto me has llamado, de verdad?

-Benny –me mira con un punto de súplica y ansia, hay algo alterado dentro de su cabeza. –Necesito hablar con Joker, es por Sammy. No te lo pediría si no fuera por Sammy.

-No puedo ayudarte a desmantelar el sistema de seguridad del Arkham, _chief_. Ni aunque sea para Batman. Hay un camino legal para solucionar el caso de Sam, ¿por qué no lo utilizas? Batman funciona cuando todo lo demás falla, pero ahora...

-¡Todo lo demás ya falló hace 26 años! –dice levantándose, dando un golpe en la mesa de los controles del gran ordenador. –No voy a dejar a Sam en manos de la policía otra vez. Me voy a encargar yo mismo, ya no tengo nueve años. Se van a enterar de cómo ha crecido este niño.

Me levanto yo también y cojo mi abrigo, que había dejado sobre una balaustrada de metal:

-Se acabó, Dean. Si necesitas algo de mí, información o apoyo en algún trabajo, ya sabes dónde encontrarme. Pero lo que me has dicho hoy aquí no ha sucedido.

Me pongo el abrigo y él se me queda mirando sorprendidísimo, incrédulo.

-No puede ser que me estés dando la espalda.

-Nunca te daría la espalda –digo con total sinceridad y el corazón en un puño. –Ni a ti ni a Batman, ya lo sabes. Pero a la persona que tengo delante ahora no la reconozco.

-Entonces es que no tienes ni puta idea de quién soy.

Suspiro, nos miramos unos segundos más a los ojos. Me duele en el alma haber llegado a esto, que nuestra amistad se resquebraje, que me esté mirando con ira y desprecio. Que esté quemando los diez años que fuimos Batman y Robin. Éste no es el Dean que conozco, el que decidió dedicar su vida a proteger a los que más lo necesitaban y el que juró que nunca mataría a un ser humano. Aprieto la mandíbula y me giro para salir del búnker.

**

**[Castiel]**

Llego a la mansión y al entrar al hall me recibe un Bobby totalmente decaído, parece que acaba de venir de un funeral. Teniendo en cuenta la actitud en la que se había sumido Dean me imagino lo que ha pasado. Le palmeo el hombro y digo:

-Nadie podría haberse dado cuenta de que ese niño no era Samuel Wayne.

Me mira, el pobre está a un paso de romper a llorar pero me da la sensación de que no se lo permite ni siquiera estando solo.

-Hiciste lo que pudiste y lo has hecho muy bien criando a Dean tú solo.

-Parece que no tan bien –dice recobrando un poco la firmeza y su punto cascarrabias. –Se ha vuelto un completo gilipollas.

Me río y él también suelta una carcajada, entonces aparece un hombre caminando airadamente. Lleva un abrigo negro, su cabello castaño y la barba recortada tienen destellos anaranjados. Se detiene al verme, algo en su actitud me dice que no es un socio de las empresas de Wayne y que tiene un alto status en esta casa. Mira a Bobby y el viejo levanta las cejas como preguntándole “qué tal”. Él lleva los ojos al techo y niega con la cabeza, Bobby suspira y menea la suya. El mayordomo se marcha y nos deja solos.

-Benny Laffite –dice el hombre tendiéndome la mano muy correctamente.

Yo simplemente entrecierro los ojos, espero tres segundos y digo:

-Castiel Constantine.

El tal Benny frunce el ceño y aparta la mano, me doy perfecta cuenta de que no lo ha hecho porque yo estuviese tardando en saludarle sino por haber escuchado mi apellido.

-Ahora me explico muchas cosas –murmura crítico y me sobrepasa dispuesto a salir de la mansión.

-¿Algún problema? –increpo, y él se detiene. Suspira y se gira para mirarme.

-Sí, parece que hay alguno.

Yo saco un porro de mi cajetilla, él se humedece los labios, aún duda pero sé que va a empezar a despotricar en tres, dos, uno…

-¿Qué le has hecho a Dean? –yo, que acabo de encender el canutillo, levanto las cejas y le miro. Él continúa: -¿Cuántos días llevas aquí? En sólo unos días Wayne ha aparecido en los titulares, sé que ha estado a punto de morir, y ahora... Tiene esas ideas.

Suelto el humo por la boca, tuerzo una sonrisa cínica:

-Ya veo que sabes mucho de mí. Entonces sabrás que son cosas que pasan con la gente que se me acerca. –Me aproximo a él calmadamente, con un punto amenazante: –O quizá no sabías tanto de Wayne como pensabas. Quizá siempre ha sido así y no has tenido los cojones de aceptarlo.

Los ojos de Benny destellan de cólera, por un segundo pienso que va a intentar golpearme y me preparo, pero se contiene (porque debe de ser un ciudadano modelo) y simplemente aprieta la mandíbula. Se aparta de mí y sale por la puerta sin ni siquiera dar un sonoro portazo. La gente de prestigio en esta ciudad tiene verdaderos problemas de expresión.

-¿Constantine? –oigo a mi espalda, y encuentro al señor Wayne con chándal y una toalla sobre los hombros, el cabello algo despeinado y esas feromonas flotando en el aire de quien se ha pasado largo rato haciendo ejercicio.

Cierro los ojos un momento, que no se me note la cara de adolescente en celo. Los abro con total control sobre mi expresión y veo que él frunce el ceño:

-Pensaba que te habías ido.

Parpadeo, ¿en serio me lo está diciendo? ¿En serio, Dean? ¿Cómo me voy a ir así, sin avisar o sin despedirme ni nada?

-Señor Wayne, todas mis cosas están en la habitación.

-Ah, claro. Puedes recogerlas tranquilamente.

Aprieto los puños, me está echando. Joder, cómo no. Sólo le he salvado la vida arriesgando la integridad del puto planeta, se ve que no era para tanto. Pero ni siquiera puedo reprochárselo porque no tengo ninguna excusa para quedarme. No sé qué esperaba, suele pasarme esto con la gente después de un trabajo. Lo arreglo a costa de mi salud o de algo peor y luego ni una palmadita en la espalda (más bien suelen escupirme). Al menos Dean no ha terminado insultándome. Marcho hacia las escaleras y él añade:

-Por cierto, Batman me pasó un recado para ti –me detengo y le miro, sus ojos tienen un punto dolorosamente impersonal: –Parece que cuando estuviste inconsciente alguien que no era del hospital quiso sacarte una muestra de sangre. ¿Te dice algo?

-¿Importa ya?

Él frunce el ceño y desvía la mirada un momento, yo levanto una ceja y continúo mi camino.

-Constantine. Te... Te pagaré.

Sin mirarle, contesto:

-No quiero tu limosna.

******

**[Bela]**

El hombre desgarbado con la gabardina me espera fuera de la verja que cerca la propiedad de Wayne, con una pequeña maleta en la mano. Detengo el taxi a su lado y mete el fardo en el asiento trasero, después sube él. Le miro por el espejo retrovisor:

-Al aeropuerto, ¿verdad?

-Eso es.

Asiento y meto la marcha, giro el volante y me incorporo de nuevo a la vía. Pero no, señor. Permítame discrepar sobre su destino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Thomas y Martha Wayne son los padres del señor Wayne, que en efecto mueren a causa de los disparos de un atracador.  
> *Benny Lafitte aquí equivale al primer Robin, que actualmente está trabajando por separado de Batman con la identidad nocturna de Nightwing.  
> *Asilo de Arkham: Una especie de sanatorio mental y prisión de Gotham, donde se encierra a los criminales a los que les falta un tornillo. El nombre de los cómics es un homenaje a Lovecraft, pues Arkham es una ciudad ficticia que aparece en sus relatos.


	10. TERREMOTO o No sé qué hago aún en América

**[Dean]**

-¿Lo tienes ya? –pregunto con el micro de oído en mi oreja, enganchadísimo a lo que estoy haciendo sentado ante la pantalla de Tessa.

-Dean, que no se trata del número de la caja fuerte del Pato Donald. Lo nuevo de Arkham es artillería pesada –contesta Charlie desde el auricular del aparato.

-Joder, para una vez que ponen un buen sistema de seguridad y tiene que ser precisamente ahora.

-Ya sabes que ni las mujeres ni los sistemas informáticos se resisten a Batgirl –replica ella riendo. –Dame tiempo.

-Que sea poco –digo cortando la comunicación y continuando con mi investigación sobre el paradero de Sammy.

Hay un montón de hilos de los que tirar en lo referente a su desaparción. Ya he hablado con el forense que se encargó de manipular el cadáver intercambiado, por eso estoy en el búnker aún vestido de Batman (sin la máscara y los guantes, eso siempre me lo quito nada más llegar por comodidad). Me he plantado como mi alter ego en su residencia y le he amenazado disfrutando cada segundo. El hombre ha soltado todo lloriqueando, pensaba que iba a terminar en el corredor de la muerte. Resulta que el alcalde de aquella época le sobornó para hacerlo. Lo malo es que ese cabrón es ahora un anciano con una enfermedad degenerativa y no es capaz ni de decir “buenos días”.

Joder, qué bien me vendría Castiel ahora, seguro que con hipnosis podría sacarle algo al viejo. Tenía que haberle mantenido más tiempo a mi lado, he sido un gilipollas. ¿Pero qué iba a decirle yo como Batman? Mira, Constantine, esto es irregular de cojones pero vamos a investigar lo del hermano del señor Wayne. ¿Que por qué actúo como si fuese su detective privado y por qué no se lo decimos a la policía? Pues porque somos la misma persona. O eso o es mi amante secreto. Quizá colaría, siempre hubo rumores con lo de Batman y Robin, creo que la mitad de Gotham piensa que el caballero oscuro es gay.

Indago en el sistema informático del aeropuerto, quizá Cass no haya conseguido un vuelo hasta mañana, a lo mejor está durmiendo en una sala de espera y puedo traerlo de vuelta. Pero veo su nombre en el vuelo de las 20:55. Un momento, no ha embarcado... El avión ha salido para Londres sin él. ¿Qué demonios? Salgo del búnker y busco a Bobby en la mansión, lo encuentro dormitando en el sofá relax de su cuarto con una botella de whisky vacía al lado. Me acerco y le zarandeo el hombro:

-Bobby, eh, Bobby, haz el favor.

-Mññññ.

-Joder, Bobby, habíamos quedado que nada de borracheras por la noche. ¿Y si Batman te necesita, qué?

-Batmannnnn... que se meta... Mññññ... por el culo.

Miro al techo y suspiro, no puedo quejarme, es culpa mía que esté así. Me he pasado con todo lo que le dije por la mañana, tendría que haberme disculpado claramente. Voy a por un vaso con agua y se lo tiro a la cara, de pronto recuerdo cuando le hice lo mismo al hechicero unos días atrás por pura diversión. 

-Joder, qué pasa... –farfulla frotándose la cara.

-¿Llevaste a Constantine al aeropuerto?

-¿Qué? No. ¿A qué viene eso ahora? –sigue parpadeando, aterrizando cada vez más en el mundo de la gente sobria. –No quiso, me dijo que le pidiese un taxi.

Me paso una mano por la cara, la silueta en penumbra de Catwoman vestida de enfermera, agachándose para pinchar el brazo de Castiel, me viene a la cabeza.

-A qué compañía has llamado –pregunto clavándole la mirada.

-¿Qué pasa? –dice él sentándose más erguido en el sillón, yo me ajusto la capa.

-Que no ha llegado al puto vuelo. Eso es lo que pasa.

**

**[Castiel]**

Me despierto y me encuentro bocabajo colgando del techo con los pies atrapados por grilletes. Me han quitado la camisa y tengo un collar de metal en el cuello, de él sale una cadena que me aprisiona la muñeca izquierda a la espalda. El brazo derecho está libre cayendo hacia el suelo y bajo él hay un recipiente grande dorado. Estoy en una habitación opulenta decorada a la antigua, iluminada con lámparas de luz cálida. El techo es muy alto y estanterías de roble repletas de libros y frascos cubren las paredes. Hay un olor fuerte a aceites y un leve humillo flotando en el aire, como de incienso. Cierro los ojos, joder. Muevo mi brazo libre hasta la muñeca en mi espalda, luego hasta el collar en mi cuello. Miro los grilletes en mis pies, no llego ni de coña, no destaco por mi flexibilidad ni mi gran capacidad física. Encima me gasté los últimos dólares en ese billete de avión, menuda manera de tirar el dinero. Doy un grito llamando a quien quiera que me haya secuestrado, no me voy a pasar aquí esperando tres horas con lo dolorosa que es esta postura. Entra una mujer muy elegante, con vestido púrpura largo y pelo rojo brillante, la veo del revés.

-¿Rowena?

-Castiel –su cantarín tono escocés contrasta con lo siniestro de toda la escena.

-¿Qué cojones haces aquí? Estabas muerta.

-Resulta obvio que no es así –se apoya en la estantería y hojea un libro, como sin prestarme demasiada importancia. –Al menos saqué algo bueno con mi mudanza a Estados Unidos.

-Un marido rico y en las últimas, ¿no? –elucubro mirando a mi alrededor, recordando todo lo que sé de ella.

-Rico pero no en las últimas... Al menos de momento –dice sonriendo y cerrando el libro, los dos sabemos que la salud del hombre depende directamente de ella. –Para uno que encuentro que funciona.

-Bueno, qué –suelto con impaciencia. –¿Esto es por venganza o quieres algo concreto? No tengo toda la noche.

-Oh, querido, ya he olvidado todo aquello del Gran Aquelarre –dice refiriéndose a mis contratantes de hace cinco años, querían que me deshiciese de ella. –Continente nuevo, vida nueva –pero sonríe denotando todo su rencor, está claro que una gran bruja como ella no perdona. –He oído por ahí... Bueno, todo eso de tu asociación con Nergal, su sangre... Nimiedades.

Saca una daga de una caja muy adornada y la mira sonriendo, echándome vistazos con la ceja levantada. Pongo los ojos en blanco, vale, me voy haciendo una idea:

-Quieres mi sangre.

Se acerca y me hace un corte en la mejilla, con un dedo recoge el plasma oscuro y se lo lleva a la boca, como si estuviese probando una pizca de chocolate fondant.

-¡Por Mefistófeles coronado! Sí, definitivamente.

Se pone a sacar cajas y objetos, velas y cosas típicas para rituales. Me revuelvo un poco y la cadena de la que cuelgo me hace pendular, me mareo un montón. Miro al suelo, a mi alrededor hay pintada una estrella llena de símbolos, no reconozco el dibujo pero por los signos escritos parece algo relacionado con inmortalidad, juventud o cosas así.

-Rowena, no te lo recomiendo. Matarme no…

-Cierra ese agujero que tienes en la cara –dice con inquina. –No te molestes en intentar ningún hechizo, te he maldecido para que no puedas utilizar la magia ni los lazos de sangre. Sí, es un nuevo método desarrollado gracias a mi gran capacidad.

Joder, no voy a poder activar la sangre de Nergal ni ninguna otra cosa.

-Vale, pero... –no puedo quejarme más porque ella me amordaza la boca y después sigue con los preparativos.

Miro a los lados con desesperación. Si completa el ritual, sea para lo que sea, no sé qué va a pasar. No sé qué narices va a suceder con toda la casa y el barrio donde estamos cuando alguien como yo llegue a las puertas de la muerte. No sé cómo cojones lo van a gestionar ahí abajo. No sé si vamos a provocar una jodida batalla campal en el Infierno.

******

**[Charlie]**

Estoy delante de mis pantallas de ordendador con mis gafas protectoras de radiación porque me puedo pasar horas seguidas tras una computadora. Dorothy duerme tranquilamente en mi habitación, de momento estoy consiguiendo ocultar mi identidad de Batgirl alegando que soy hacker y que tengo una doble vida por la noche. Lo mejor de todo es que a ella le parece muy cool. Definitivamente esta mujer es la buena.

Lo de colarse en el asilo de Arkham me tiene frita y por hoy creo que voy a dejar la tarea, pero antes de que me levante del asiento entra una llamada por la línea segura. Activo el auricular y escucho a Batman:

-Voy a un trabajo. Constantine ha desaparecido, estoy siguiendo su pista.

Tenemos la buena costumbre de chequear el uno con el otro qué estamos haciendo por si hay problemas. Tecleo en el ordenador y veo su ubicación en el mapa de Gotham, se dirige muy rápidamente a una de las zonas ricas de la ciudad.

-¿En serio el detective está por ahí?

-Parece que ha subido de caché.

-¿Necesitas que salga yo también?

-No lo creo. Pero no te duermas aún, ¿vale, pelirroja?

-Te cubro el culo desde aquí, _bitch_.

******

**[Castiel]**

De mi brazo derecho sigue goteando constante la sangre hacia el recipiente, la bruja me ha hecho un corte largo y profundo más arriba de la muñeca. Estoy mareadísimo, no sólo por la exanguinación sino por la mierda de la postura en la que estoy. Me duele todo, los tobillos se me están dislocando, pocas veces en mi vida me han tenido peor. Dios, y yo sin poder fumarme un porro, joder cómo lo echo de menos. Aunque lo ideal sería un chute, quizá si se lo pido me traiga algo de coca. Es una bruja, puede que tenga un poco en su alacena. Y si no, a mí aún me quedaba una jeringuilla en el maletín.

-Mffffmff –digo a través de la mordaza.

Ella no detiene su cantinela ritual, pero me echa una mirada molesta. Insisto y me muevo un poco, Rowena deja el libro en una mesita y me destapa la boca.

-No me irás a decir que quieres agua, ¿verdad?

-Dro...ga.

-Querido, no voy a manchar tu sangre con una sustancia alterada químicamente, parece que naciste ayer.

-Po...rro. Un... porro.

-¡Hombres! –dice volviendo a taponar mi boca y continuando con el recital mágico.

**

**[Bela]**

Salgo al encuentro de Batman, la bruja ha tenido buen ojo al mantener mi contrato hasta que termine toda su parafernalia de hechicería. No suelo hacer trabajos de chica de los recados ni de guardaespaldas, pero la paga es tan grande que incluso me acostaría con alguien si fuera necesario. No creo que Rowena haya terminado aún su ceremonia, pero con ganar diez minutos será suficiente, ya debe de faltar poco. Estamos en el patio trasero de la gran mansión y el murciélago se planta en el césped con un salto.

-¿Qué narices está pasando, gatita? –pregunta con una sonrisa torcida, acercándose con pasos cada vez más rápidos. Yo también voy hacia él.

-No te incumbe, rata voladora.

Eludo tres de sus pequeños boomerangs y él bloquea mi patada con el brazo. Salto hacia un lado haciendo el pino y esquivo la corriente eléctrica que salía de su guantelete. Muevo mi látigo y le aprisiono la muñeca derecha.

-¡Cada vez funcionas peor! –digo lanzándome hacia él de un salto con las uñas en ristre.

Le araño la mejilla y una parte de la máscara y él recula torpemente hacia un lado. Me abalanzo de nuevo hacia él y ¡zas! mi pie derecho pisa algo y varios vatios me recorren desde la planta hasta las puntas del cabello. Maldición, lo ha hecho adrede, se ha dejado atrapar para que yo me situara sobre el objeto. Caigo sobre el césped medio inconsciente.

-No tengo tiempo, otro día me castigas –escucho antes de sumirme en la oscuridad.

**

**[Dean]**

Corro con todas mis fuerzas, mi instinto me dice que es sólo cuestión de minutos. Saco el radar de detección calorífica y pulso el botón de “on”, se enciende la pantalla verde. Hay dos puntos rojos en una esquina. Bajo una planta y llego a la habitación del fondo, el pasillo está flanqueado por antiguos tapices de escenas que para mí son sólo un borrón. Abro la puerta de doble hoja con una patada de película, el estruendo es apoteósico y los trozos de cerradura saltan a mis lados. Una mujer con un libro carcomido se gira para mirarme, sorprendidísima, y antes de que parpadee le lanzo uno de mis boomerangs, acierto en la sien y cae desplomada. Sin dejar de correr me acerco a Castiel, que está colgando del techo bocabajo y desangrándose por un brazo.

-¡Constantine! –llamo mientras saco de mi cinturón hilo súper resistente para enrollárselo y crear un torniquete.

No responde, está pálido y no se le oye respirar, quizá ya se le haya parado el corazón pero no me voy a detener para comprobarlo.

-¡Castiel, joder! –corto el cable sobrante y llevo la atención a los grilletes de sus pies, no tengo tiempo de buscar la llave donde quiera que esté.

Saco argamasa de otro bolsillo y mientras la manoseo con los dedos agarro una silla y la sitúo junto a mi compañero. Llevo explosivos preparados pero creo que son demasiado potentes, no quiero arriesgarme a que él sufra otra herida. Me subo al taburete y pego la masilla explosiva, a la que he enganchado una mecha, en la cadena. Enciendo el hilo y bajo de un salto. Al instante la cadena estalla con un sonido de petardo y cojo su cuerpo al vuelo. Miro a los lados un par de segundos por si estoy pasando algo importante por alto, pero sólo están la mujer desmayada y objetos que no me dicen nada. Salgo corriendo con mi compañero en brazos, parece que no pesa nada por lo concentrado que estoy, toda mi energía enfocada en ser eficiente y en no bajar la guardia. Pero no hay contratiempos, ni Catwoman ni la mujer que parece una bruja se despiertan.

-Baby, motor y puertas –ordeno saliendo al jardín, viendo a lo lejos cómo mi chica responde encendiendo las luces y subiendo las puertas abatibles hacia arriba.

Siento a Castiel en el lado del copiloto y de un salto, apoyándome en el capó negro con una mano, llego a la parte del conductor. Entro y Baby cierra, enfilo hacia el hospital pisando el acelerador a fondo. Un hermoso chirrido sale del suelo.

Baby tiene muchos accesorios, entre ellos las alas y los motores de propulsión para los momentos en los que la utilizo en el aire. Pero sigue siendo un coche y despegado del suelo no tengo maniobrabilidad, sólo puedo impulsarlo hacia arriba, mantenerlo quieto en un mismo punto y planear un poco para volver a depositarlo en el suelo. No es un avión ni nada, ese tipo de cosas sólo ocurren en los cómics, esto es la vida real.

Voy a contactar con Batgirl pero antes de abandonar la propiedad cargándome la valla metálica de entrada oigo un estallido a nuestra espalda. Miro por los espejos y al tiempo que veo cómo las puertas de la cancela se cierran violentamente, abolladas, por el efecto rebote tras haberlas reventado, surge una grieta enorme en la fachada de la casa y literalmete la vivienda se parte en dos. Parpadeo con los ojos como platos, no estoy seguro de lo que acabo de ver. Pero sí, la pared está resquebrajada y no sólo eso, la grieta se agranda recorriendo el suelo también y el jardín comienza a saltar por los aires porque la tierra se está abriendo hacia arriba. Ostiaputa, piso más a fondo el acelerador.

Echo un vistazo a Constantine, joder, creo que está muerto. Al menos del brazo ya no le sale sangre, le he apretado el cable a conciencia, a ver si entre unas cosas y otras van a tener que cortárselo, sería una auténtica catástrofe. No sé cuánto más puede aguantar si es que aún no ha palmado, seguro que ha perdido más del veinte por ciento de fluido. Madre mía, otra vez al hospital, le van a hacer cliente vip o algo.

Un rugido inorgánico detrás, miro por el retrovisor y ¡coño!, la grieta aparece destrozando el firme. ¿Pero qué..? ¡Flishh! Una boca de incendios sale despedida y el agua sube a borbotones a causa de la ruptura, los árboles se tumban hacia un lado y se les levantan las raíces, los coches aparcados resbalan subiéndose a la acera. Un puto levantamiento de placas tectónicas es lo que está sucediendo detrás del coche. Maniobro para esquivar los obstáculos al frente sin dejar de echar miradas a la grieta que se expande, parece que nos sigue, como si avanzara hacia nosotros.

Vuelvo a mirar a Castiel, aprieto la mandíbula y doy más caña al motor, muevo la mano en la palanca de cambios y esquivo por dos centímetros un camión cisterna... Camión que veo cómo vuelca unos segundos después a causa de la apertura de la tierra. Joder, ¿pero es en serio que el puto terremoto nos persigue? ¿Estoy destrozando mi ciudad para salvar a Constantine? Hay una algarabía detrás, no sólo por el sonido de la vía resquebrajándose sino por las alarmas que saltan de los coches afectados, los gritos de la gente que presencia el fenómeno, las sirenas que aparecen a lo lejos…

-Cass, como la palmes te vas a enterar –mascullo apretando las manos en el volante, ignorando con gran fuerza de voluntad el desastre ciudadano.

El hospital aparece en mi campo de visión, llevo la mano a la caja de cambios y de pronto ¡CATACROCK! El suelo se abre por fin debajo de nosotros. Baby salta debido a mi rapidez de reflejos y a la velocidad que llevaba y vuelve a caer al firme de pie unos metros más adelante, los amortiguadores haciendo gala de todo su esplendor. Menos mal que nos puse los cinturones de seguridad, aunque el cabezazo contra el techo nos lo hemos dado igualmente. Doy un volantazo porque veo por el espejo que el pavimento empieza a resquebrajarse a mi lado izquierdo, esquivo a un motorista por un pelo, el cual derrapa y termina estampado contra un escaparate. Al menos veo por el espejo que se levanta torpemente. Pero en cuanto devuelvo mi vista al frente el suelo vuelve a saltar y esta vez mucho más fastuoso y amplio que antes. Intento pasar la zona afectada pero no hay manera, a nuestro alrededor todo el asfalto se levanta, delante, detrás y a los lados. Lo único que puedo hacer es mover el vehículo para no terminar empotrado en una de las grietas, el trozo en el que estamos tiembla, lo mismo que todo, el terremoto más estrepitoso que he visto en Gotham.

-¡Joder! –impreco alcanzando el freno de mano, clavando el vehículo como puedo para que no resbale hacia un lado.

El terremoto se detiene y la tierra suelta humo entre las fracturas como suspirando entre dientes. Desabrocho nuestros cinturones y abro las puertas de Baby a toda pastilla. El hospital está a un kilómetro, eso me lo ventilo en un santiamén corriendo. Saco a Constantine y le cargo, doy un salto para salir de la parte agrietada, pero me detengo antes de dar una zancada porque ha aparecido una figura delante de nosotros. Es un hombre vestido de negro, sus ojos reflejan la luz rojiza que sale de las grietas.

-Dame a Constantine –dice tranquilamente y con tono amenazante.

-Si no te quitas del puto medio... –comienzo.

-Eres tú el que estorba –corta chascando los dedos, y de pronto un tremendo dolor me traspasa todos los músculos y dejo caer al hechicero.

Me doblo sin poder evitarlo, por mucho que aprieto los dientes no puedo controlar mi cuerpo a causa de los terribles pinchazos. El hombre, envuelto en el destello púrpura y el vapor, se sitúa a nuestro lado y mueve la cabeza con desaprobación mirando a mi compañero.

-Mierda, está a punto –luego posa la vista en mí y me agarra la mandíbula: –No es nada personal.

Me planta un beso en la boca y no soy capaz ni de empujarle con los brazos. De pronto empiezo a sentirme mareado y con falta de oxígneo. Se separa de mí y caigo hacia un lado totalmente descolocado, débil como si tuviese la fiebre más alta sobre la faz de la tierra. El ser se agacha hacia la cara de Constantine y pega los labios a los suyos, se queda unos segundos así mientras yo intento incorporarme, sin éxito. Se aparta y veo cómo comprueba el pulso en el cuello del hechicero, luego se centra en la profunda herida de su brazo y rueda un dedo por ella, la piel se cierra a su paso. Corta el hilo extra fuerte de mi torniquete con las uñas y sonríe levantando una ceja.

-No tenéis el mismo tipo sanguíneo, pero transformarlo es pan comido para mí.

-Me has... ¿Me has sacado sangre?

-La trasfusión más increíble que has visto en tu vida, ¿a que sí? –responde pasando el pulgar por sus labios y poniéndose en pie. Sacude el polvo de su traje y añade: –Cuando despierte dile que el Primero de los Caídos le ha salvado el culo, eso me da puntos para quedarme con su alma.

-¿El Primero de los Caídos?

-Crowley –y salta a una de las grietas y se pierde en algún lugar ahí abajo.

Entonces la tierra vuelve a sacudirse y las placas a juntarse, violentamente. Sujeto el cuerpo de Castiel para que no caiga a ninguna cubriéndolo con el mío. Cuando el terremoto pasa el pavimento vuelve a estar en su sitio, ningún indicio de que haya ocurrido el levantamiento de hace un rato. Salvo por todos los daños colaterales que se observan alrededor.

-Mnnn –el detective de lo sobrenatural mueve un poco la cabeza, le doy un par de golpecitos en la mejilla, aún medio tumbado sobre él.

-Constantine.

-Dean... –murmura antes de abrir los ojos.

Me muerdo el labio y cuando sube los párpados endurezco la voz:

-Batman.

-¿Qué ha... pasado?

-Que estás vivo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *El Primero de los Caídos: En el cómic de Hellblazer, es el gobernador más importante del Infierno. Me gusta la idea de que sea capaz de hacer una transfusión de sangre mediante un beso, ya que Crowley cierra los tratos de esa manera en Supernatural.


	11. REFLEJOS EN EL AGUA o Ya sé por qué sigo en USA

**[Dean]**

-La bruja y la gata se han escapado –oigo a Batgirl por los altavoces del búnker mientras termino de quitarme la última pieza del traje de Batman.

-Por qué no me sorprende –mascullo. –Gracias de todos modos, has llegado muchísimo antes de lo que esperaba.

-Últimamente parece que tengo que ir solucionando tus destrozos. A ver si te acostumbras a terminar los trabajos, _bitch_.

Sonrío poniéndome unos pantalones:

-¿Por qué crees que solía trabajar en pareja? La parte aburrida se la comía Robin.

-Recuérdame que nunca te acepte como jefe –y corta la comunicación.

Termino de vestirme de Wayne y me peino con los dedos, me pongo una tirita en el arazaño de la cara que me hizo la gata. Castiel se desmayó al poco de despertar tras lo de Crowley y le traje a la mansión porque su vida ya no corre peligro, lo que necesita es recuperarse. No quiero ingresarlo otra vez en el hospital, esto está mucho más protegido y tanto Bobby como yo tenemos nociones de medicina. El viejo es el médico personal de Batman, rara vez hemos necesitado a un cirujano o algo más.

Subo a la habitación de Castiel y encuentro a Bobby chequeando su pulso, sentado al lado de la cama. El hombre me mira y yo aprieto la mandíbula, luego desvía la vista y coloca las sábanas que cubren al hechicero. Se levanta dispuesto a irse sin cruzar ni una palabra conmigo.

-Bobby –se detiene y yo suspiro: –Lo siento.

Él cierra los ojos y asiente con la cabeza, después me mira con seriedad.

-Yo también lo siento.

Me humedezco los labios y pregunto con un leve temblor en la voz:

-Vamos a encontrar a Sammy, ¿verdad?

-Claro que sí, hijo –responde con tono de padre palmeándome el hombro.

Me muerdo el labio y clavo la vista en el suelo, él me da un apretón y sale de la estancia. Miro a Castiel ahí tumbado con los ojos cerrados, endurezco la expresión. Claro que vamos a encontrarle, ahora tenemos a Constantine. No pienso dejar que se vaya.

**

-Señor Wayne, ¿le queda mucho para volver? –pregunta mi mayordomo desde el teléfono de mi despacho en la Wayne Tower.

-¿Algún problema? –replico entregándole a mi secretaria el fajo de carpetas, ella sale saludando con un movimiento de cabeza.

-¿Usted qué cree? El perro que ha recogido es bastante desesperante. Si tengo que ocuparme de él un minuto más... Creo que terminaré despidiéndome de su servicio.

Miro al techo.

-Vale, ya estaba terminando, dame diez minutos más y...

-No, por favor. Ni diez minutos.

-Está bien, voy para allá –cuelgo y suspiro, no puedo evitar torcer una sonrisilla. Bobby exasperado, qué divertido. Espero que Cass no sea tan malo conmigo.

**

Cuando entro por la puerta de la mansión Bobby me planta en las manos una toalla y un barreño lleno de enseres de baño. 

-¡Estoy en mi tiempo libre a partir de ahora mismo! –anuncia clavándome la mirada y desapareciendo por un corredor a grandes zancadas.

Miro lo que tengo en las manos, vale, ya me hago una idea. Dejo la americana en la percha, me aflojo la corbata, desabrocho dos botones de la camisa y subo los escalones hacia el cuarto de Castiel. Además de la debilidad general a causa de que sus órganos se quedaron sin sangre, el hechicero no puede apoyar los pies porque los tobillos se le desencajaron. Tiene que mantenerlos inmóviles lo más posible, no se puede valer por sí mismo en un montón de cosas. Cuando voy por la mitad de las escaleras, escucho que grita:

-¡Eres el mayordomo y yo soy un invitado! ¡No me jodas, Bobby, es tu trabajo! ¿O prefieres que me salgan ladillas y te las deje por todos lados?

**[Castiel]**

-No, por favor, eso sería horrible.

Dice Dean entrando por la puerta. Porque es Dean y no el viejo quien ha aparecido en mi cuarto. Me reprendo internamente por la burrada que acabo de soltar, pero qué inoportuno que soy. Intento arreglarlo diciendo algo, pero no me sale nada, sólo muevo la boca como un gilipollas. Él levanta una ceja y sonríe con ese punto malicioso de superioridad:

-Bueno, qué. Al baño, ¿no?

Parpadeo. No puede ser, no me está diciendo que se va a encargar él de... No, esto es un sueño, debo de estar drogado o algo. El señor Wayne se ríe mirando al techo, debo de estar poniendo una cara muy cómica.

-Constantine, es la primera vez que veo que te quedas sin palabras.

Trago y cierro los ojos. Tranquilízate, Castiel, que aún estás débil por lo de Rowena. Deja de imaginar todo lo que podría pasar en el baño con Dean. Lo único que puede ocurrir es que te empalmes y quedes como un bicho más raro aún de lo que eres. Cuando subo los párpados veo que Wayne se quita la corbata dando un tirón y recuerdo aquella escena cuando utilizó una para atarse a la cama. Me paso una mano por la cara, joder, así es imposible. Mente sucia, tengo la mente sucia.

-Batman dijo que habías estado a punto de morir –añade con tono serio y le miro. –Y hubo un terremoto en la zona norte.

-Bueno... Te lo dije, ¿no? Que no podía morirme.

Él se muerde el labio, parece que quiere preguntar más pero se contiene, supongo que no quiere meterse en los pantanosos temas de Batman y la noche.

-En fin, vamos a lo que toca –dice acercándoseme con la toalla en la mano y sentándose en el borde de la cama. –Creo que es mejor que te quites la ropa aquí, ¿no? Va a ser más fácil.

Clavo la vista en un punto indefinido de mis sábanas y me concentro en respirar. Inspira, expira, inspira... Asiento con la cabeza y agarro el dobladillo de la parte de arriba de mi pijama. Inspira, expira... Me lo saco y Dean coge la prenda con total naturalidad, como si le diera exactamente lo mismo que yo me esté desnudando delante de sus narices (porque le da igual, idiota). Lo deja bien doblado sobre la mesilla, luego levanta las manos y me mira a los ojos:

-¿Puedo?

Se refiere a quitarme los pantalones. Inspiro y expiro y asiento, hago fuerza con los codos y levanto un poco la cadera, él baja la prenda y yo sigo respirando. Cuando llega a la zona de los tobillos coge gentilmente mi pierna derecha y con extremo cuidado saca esa pernera, casi no siento dolor en la articulación. Hace lo mismo con la otra pierna, me quedo embelesado por la delicadeza de sus manos. Dobla la prenda y coge la toalla que había dejado sobre sus rodillas, la pone encima de mi cadera, tapándome. Me mira a los ojos y levanto la pelvis, pasa la toalla 

rodeando mi cintura y hace un nudito, se queda como una falda improvisada. Por debajo de ella agarra el calzoncillo y lo baja, me siento mucho menos violento de esta manera. Le miro a los ojos, él levanta levemente las cejas como diciendo “de nada”. Me he calmado bastante, él lo está manejando todo con mucha profesionalidad. Supongo que eso es lo que hace el señor Wayne, ser profesional.

-Venga –dice inclinándose hacia mí para que me sea más fácil pasar un brazo sobre sus hombros.

Lo hago y me agarra por la espalda y bajo las rodillas, me lleva sin esfuerzo hasta el baño que hay dentro del cuarto y me sienta en un taburete mientras masculla:

-Mierda, había que llenar antes la bañera.

-No es usted tan perfecto, ¿eh? –sonrío recuperando mi confianza, Dean se remanga la camisa y abre el grifo echándome una mirada de falso cabreo.

-Si te quejas te meteré en agua helada.

La tina, que es de madera, se va llenando rápidamente, observo cómo él mira en una estantería todos los jabones y parafernalias que hay.

-¿Grosellas, jazmín, lavanda o su puta madre? –pregunta irónico.

-La última opción, por supuesto.

Echa una bomba de jabón haciendo un gesto de baloncesto y la espuma se expande en el agua humeante, un olor a flores azucaradas inunda la estancia. Me guiña un ojo y sonrío, mete la mano en el agua y asiente. Cierra el grifo y vuelve a agacharse para mí, me viene la imagen de un caballo salvaje inclinando la cabeza. Me introduce en el agua caliente despacio y un escalofrío de placer me recorre el cuerpo. Siento un leve dolor en los tobillos al posar los talones en la bañera, Dean me ayuda a recostarme hasta que lo único que sobresale del agua es mi cuello y mi cabeza. El líquido está tan espumoso que no se ve nada, es increíble cómo lo ha hecho para mantener mi intimidad, me siento mucho más atraído por él ahora. Deshago el nudo de mi cadera y la toalla se queda abierta sobre el fondo, apoyo las manos en los bordes y aspiro el vaho perfumado. Dean se levanta y se dispone a salir, pero le retengo diciendo:

-Oye, Dean, sobre tu hermano...

-Aún no tengo información concluyente.

Me paso la esponja que hay a mi lado por el cuello mientras pregunto:

-¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?

Dean se me queda mirando con los ojos muy abiertos, como si nunca se le hubiese ocurrido que yo pudiese ofrecerle mis servicios.

-Entre otras cosas, soy detective privado –le recuerdo.

-Coño, qué gilipollas soy, claro que lo eres –dice llevándose una mano a la frente. –¿Entonces te puedo contratar?

-Sólo si me frotas la espalda –contesto con una mezcla de descaro e ironía.

Él se ríe y se sube un poco más las mangas de la camisa:

-Lo que sea por Sammy.

Y para mi asombro coge un taburete bajo que hay en una esquina y se sienta junto a la bañera, yo abro la boca sin poder evitar parecer un imbécil.

-Constantine, ¿todo un gran hechicero como tú y te sonrojas por que otro tío te frote la espalda?

Cierro los ojos un momento, haz el favor de dejar de flirtear conmigo cuando estoy en pelota picada. Me ayuda a sentarme alejado de la madera, tengo que encoger las rodillas y las plantas de mis pies quedan dolorosamente apoyadas, los tobillos me gritan que no pueden soportar ni un gramo de mi peso pero les ordeno callar. Cualquier cosa por un masaje de Dean.

Le paso la esponja y él la introduce en el agua, deja chorrear el líquido sobre mi nuca, me muerdo el labio. Vuelve a mojarla y comienza a pasarla por mis hombros, primero por el trapecio derecho, haciendo círculos, hasta el hombro en sí. Ahí la estruja y el chorro cae por mi brazo y parte de mi pecho. Siento un leve estremecimiento y cierro los ojos para centrarme en lo que me hace. Repite lo mismo para el lado izquierdo moviéndose con calma, transmitiéndome la idea de que no existe el tiempo. Oigo cómo sumerge la esponja otra vez y siento las ondas que provoca en el líquido que me envuelve. El vapor sube hacia arriba y me da en la cara, estoy respirando una especie de humo que bien podría ser opio. Siento el tacto suave y blando de la esponja sobre mi columna vertebral, exhalo por la boca soltando la tensión.

**[Dean]**

-Aaahh –suspira Castiel.

Vuelvo a posar la esponja bajo su nuca, observo la piel pálida y los riachuelos de agua que la recorren. El brillo que produce la humedad tiene un punto sensual, pequeñas pompas de jabón explotan aquí y allá en la superficie ondulante. El ambiente está cargado del olor a frutas y el vapor crea una niebla de ensueño. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan relajado, estoy lejos de las obligaciones, de los problemas y del dolor que me traspasa a diario por la pérdida de mis seres queridos. Me gusta este contacto íntimo, mis manos necesitan tocar, me doy cuenta ahora. Sentir la calidez de otra piel.

La toma de conciencia hace surgir un cosquilleo caliente bajo mi ombligo. No sé cómo es posible que haya aparecido esta sensación porque nunca me he fijado en los hombres. Aunque admito que con Benny, mi primer Robin, lo sentí alguna vez a causa de un toque en el cuello o un abrazo más largo de lo normal. Nunca pasó de eso y ni le di importancia ni tuve tiempo de explorarlo. Pero ahora está ahí otra vez... Esa llamita, la curiosidad por lo diferente. El temblor de lo desconocido.

Me humedezco los labios y dudo, ¿estará él tan cómodo como yo? ¿Qué pensará si lo hago, si muestro esa parte de mí? Trago y muevo la esponja otra vez sobre su espalda, voy a continuar hasta que me entre el pánico, a ver hasta dónde puedo sostener la vulnerabilidad que siento. Soy un tío que cada noche se enfrenta a criminales armados, esto no puede ser para tanto. Él suspira y hago un esfuerzo por no apartar la mano con la que le estoy frotando los músculos. Tú puedes, Dean, sólo un minuto más, no puede pasar nada terrible en un minuto.

Castiel se mueve un poco hacia atrás de pronto, yo le agarro los hombros para ayudarle a acomodarse. Se recuesta sobre la pared de la bañera y me lo quedo mirando sin saber qué hacer, con la fibra absorbente goteándome en el puño y el estúpido pensamiento de que así no puedo acceder a su espalda. Entonces abre los ojos y los clava en los míos, profundo y sugerente.

Parpadeo entreabriendo los labios, comienzo a alejarme de la bañera irguiendo mi columna vertebral, pero él saca una mano del agua y me agarra la muñeca donde tengo la esponja. Me quedo quieto y totalmente en blanco, como un ciervo cuando ve las luces de un coche acercándose en mitad de la carretera. Sin apartar sus ojos de los míos lleva mi mano hasta su esternón y la esponja se espachurra liberando el agua. Suelto una exhalación entrecortada y él levanta levemente las cejas. Yo he empezado a respirar más deprisa por los nervios, el corazón también se me ha acelerado.

Él traga y me fijo en su boca, sus pupilas me abarcan como absorbiéndome hacia dentro, engulléndome en ese azul intenso. Una parte de mí se rinde y da la orden a mis músculos así que ruedo la esponja sobre su pecho, él libera mi mano. Suspira y acomoda un poco más la cabeza, cerrando los ojos. Levanta los brazos y los apoya en el borde, yo llevo la esponja a una de sus axilas y la froto, me percato de que esboza una pequeña sonrisa y me relajo un poco más. Voy a la otra y la limpio, me centro en asearle y en el placer sensual que me provoca. No es una sensación directa en mi entrepierna, es algo que recorre todo mi cuerpo, una suave turbación en mis nervios. Es condenadamente agradable. Froto con delicadeza sus brazos, el agua que sale de la esponja chorrea fuera de la bañera y me cae en un muslo.

Castiel suspira con un toque picante y mete su brazo derecho en el agua. Noto el levísimo movimiento en su hombro, que sobresale un poco del líquido. Está moviendo la muñeca. Miro su cara, tiene los párpados bajados, los labios entreabiertos y un gesto de calma extasiada. Su respiración se ha hecho algo más rápida. Me humedezco los labios y deslizo la esponja sobre sus pectorales, noto cómo su diafragma se expande y se contrae. El cosquilleo de mi cuerpo se vuelve más caliente. Froto despacio bajando hasta su estómago. El dorso de mi mano choca levemente con su muñeca en una de sus bajadas, exhalo y alejo el puño hasta el hueso de su cadera. De ahí sigo por el muslo y ruedo la esponja hasta su rodilla, él está respirando ahora más fuerte. Escucho sus jadeos moderados, el tenue chapoteo del agua debido al movimiento de su mano, el siseo casi inaudible de las pequeñas pompas de jabón estallando y el silencio del húmedo vapor ascendente.

Sujeto con cuidado su empeine y paso la esponja por los dedos de su pie. Castiel emite un murmullo placentero y voy con la otra pierna, cuando estoy llegando a la rodilla noto cómo su cuerpo se tensa. Miro su cara y veo que ha echado un poco la cabeza hacia atrás, está resoplando y aprieta los dientes. El agua se balancea en un pequeño oleaje y cierro mi mano en el empeine de ese pie. Pero no me da tiempo a frotar sus dedos porque él expulsa un gemido y comienza a descargar. Detengo mis manos y observo su expresión rematadamente erótica, transfigurada por el placer del orgasmo. Y entonces abre los ojos y los engancha en mis pupilas, gime más alto con esa mirada desafiante y una llamarada de fuego me sube por los muslos. Sostengo su mirada apretando la mandíbula, me noto totalmente alejado del mundo, sólo existimos nosotros dos.

Sus músculos dan unas sacudidas y él vuelve a cerrar los ojos centrándose en los espasmos finales de placer. Abro los labios y me los humedezco inconscientemente, Castiel se relaja y exhala una última vez, más larga y profunda. Se queda unos segundos así, simplemente respirando, y sube los párpados para volver a contactar con mis ojos. Yo parpadeo y me hago un poco consciente de lo que ha pasado, bajo la vista y me sonrojo. Oigo que él dice, con un tono entre cómico y molesto: 

-Joder, los tobillos me están matando.

Sonrío y le amonesto cariñosamente:

-Gilipollas, habérmelo dicho antes.

Me inclino hacia él y dejo que me rodee el cuello con los brazos, le saco del agua mojándome oficialmente casi toda la camisa, le siento en el taburete y cuando dejo cuidadosamente sus pies sobre el suelo él suelta un “¡ay!”. Quito el tapón de la bañera sin darle vueltas a lo que flota en algún lugar del líquido. Le seco lo más deprisa que puedo sin ser brusco echando rápidos vistazos a su entrepierna, pero tiene las manos sobre ella y me quedo sin saciar mi curiosidad. 

Le traslado a la cama envuelto en la toalla y sin destaparle le ayudo a cubrir sus genitales con un calzoncillo moviendo mis manos bajo la tela. Le termino de vestir y le miro una última vez a los ojos antes de salir con el barreño. Él tiene una expresión de felicidad plena y me sonríe levantando una ceja. Yo endurezco el gesto y desvío mi mirada, asiento con la cabeza y me marcho de la habitación con un montón de ideas en la cabeza, totalmente descolocado y con una sensación aplastante de inseguridad.


	12. EL PESO DE LA VENGANZA o ¿Por qué un ángel tiene el mismo outfit que yo?

**[Charlie]**

Pongo un café tal y como le gusta a Batman enfrente del señor Wayne. Siempre se sienta en la misma mesa si está libre, al fondo de la cafetería y al lado de la ventana. Suele venir aquí para hacer un descanso cuando se pasa la mañana en la Wayne Tower. Mi jefe cree que Dean viene porque le gusto y me deja prepararle la bebida tranquilamente y charlar un rato con él, así que siempre estoy deseando que entre por la puerta para escaquearme unos minutos del sacrificado trabajo de camarera.

-Gracias, Charlie –dice él, siempre suelta lo mismo.

-Un placer, _bitch_ –y yo también.

-¿Habéis traído azúcar moreno? –pregunta saliéndose del guion, yo le comprendo al instante y le respondo también en clave.

-Pues mira, sí. Esta noche nos llega el pedido, al final vas a tener lo que tanto querías.

Dean asiente cerrando los ojos, ocultando la emoción que le provoca la idea de poder presentarse por fin ante Joker.

-Gracias, Charlie. Joder, gracias.

-Eres un cliente vip, ¿no? –respondo guiñando un ojo y me dispongo a volver a la barra: –Nos vemos esta noche.

-¿En persona?

-No, hombre. Hay que manejar un montón de cosas telemáticamente, tengo que hacer un seguimiento para que tu pedido llegue bien.

-Vale. Esta noche, yo te contacto.

Sonrío y marcho hacia la cafetera, otro habitual se acaba de sentar y sé que me va a pedir un cappuccino con mucha espuma.

**

**[Bobby]**

-No me gusta, Dean –mascullo ajustándole la capa del traje de murciélago, en el búnker. –No deberías colarte en el Asilo de Arkham.

-¿Porque está prohibido?

-No seas idiota. Porque algo puede salir mal.

-¿El qué? –dice girando la cara para mirarme, aún no se ha puesto la máscara y tiene una ceja levantada. –Batgirl va a ir desconectando los sistemas de seguridad y yo sólo tengo que darme un paseo siguiendo sus indicaciones.

-Vas a ver a Joker.

-Sí.

-El que mató a Kevin.

-Sí –repite sin variar la expresión imperturbable.

-El que quizá secuestró a Sam.

Aprieta la mandíbula y devuelve la vista al frente, yo suspiro. Agarro su máscara reforzada y se la doy mientras le traspaso con una mirada desaprobatoria:

-¿Sabes que eres un niño rico desesperante y más terco que una mula?

-Yo también te quiero –dice cubriendo su cara y caminando hacia el coche.

Arranca y meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras pulso el botón para que se abra la puerta del garaje:

-Por esto no tengo hijos.

**

**[Castiel]**

Me despierto otra vez por el dolor en mis pies. Se ve que cuando me quedo dormido mi subconsciente olvida que no puedo moverlos y me hace adoptar posturas donde los choco o algo así, es una jodienda. Sigo sin fuerzas y aunque lo único que quiero es descansar no consigo dormir más de tres horas seguidas. Me paso el día ojeando prensa o con un portátil, también leyendo una serie de novelas que me llamaron la atención la primera vez que entré al despacho de Dean.

Enciendo la luz de la mesilla y cojo el libro, “Supernatural” se llama la saga. Va de dos hermanos que liquidan seres sobrenaturales. Claro que el escritor no tiene ni idea, ya me gustaría a mí que quemando los huesos de mis amigos muertos sus fantasmas dejasen de darme por culo. Además según su mitología en el Infierno está encerrado Lucifer. Nada más lejos de la realidad porque el ángel caído está muy apartado de la Tierra, seguramente dirigiendo su propio universo.

Actualmente en el Infierno hay tres gobernantes, el más poderoso es el Primero de los Caídos, Crowley, que intenta mantener un equilibrio con los otros para que no se desate una guerra de sucesión. Ése es mi As en la manga: haciendo uso de todo mi ingenio conseguí engancharles a los tres con la promesa de que conseguirían mi alma. Cuando estuve a punto de morir por una sobredosis hace ya varios años, se presentaron para cobrarla pero vieron que todos tenían igual derecho sobre ella. Así que curaron mi cuerpo y regresé al mundo de los vivos. Fue entonces cuando dejé las drogas duras y me pasé a los porros, tampoco hay que tentar a la suerte. Y por lo que veo aún no se han puesto de acuerdo en cómo solucionar el entuerto porque sigo vivo después de haberme desangrado. 

Leo un rato y me sorprendo cuando un hellhound desgarra las tripas del hermano mayor. Vaya, realmente pensaba que algo le salvaría de caer al Infierno, el típico recurso narrativo de última hora. Qué bien que el señor Wayne tiene la serie completa, estoy deseando leer la continuación. Está claro que el personaje va a volver, me pregunto qué truco se sacarán de la chistera. Cuando le pedí a Bobby que me subiera los primeros tomos a la habitación me dijo que eran de la época de adolescente de Dean y que no eran “serios”. Le contesté que perfecto, ya tengo demasiada tensión en la vida real, bienvenida sea una historia de aventuras ligera.

Tengo en la mesilla un aparatito con un botón, cuando lo pulso Bobby se persona en mi cuarto, es como magia. Lo utilizo y el viejo llega poniendo mirada desconfiada.

-Tráeme el siguiente, por favor –digo enseñándole el libro. Él va a quejarse pero hablo antes: –Ya sé que no es una emergencia pero no puedo dormir, por favor, me subo por las paredes. O eso o pégame un tiro.

Bobby suspira y coge la novela, se dispone a marcharse pero mira la portada y dice:

-Recuerdo que Dean decía que la historia mejoraba a partir de aquí.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Porque aparecía su personaje favorito.

**

**[Charlie]**

-¿Batman? Batman, contesta joder, cambio. ¡Batman!

He perdido la comunicación y todas las cámaras se han apagado. Le he seguido sin problema durante toda su incursión en el sanatorio, dándole instrucciones que él ha seguido con exactitud. Los vigilantes no se han enterado de que hay un intruso y todo iba como la seda hasta que ha abierto la celda de Joker. Y ahora no tengo nada, en las pantallas de ordenador que están frente a mí sólo hay recuadros oscuros y en el auricular de mi oído pesa un silencio ominoso.

Dios mío, Batman, dime que estás bien. Dime que esto ha sido un fallo externo, que no lo has provocado tú. Dime que no has planeado un sistema para desactivar mi vigilancia en el momento de encontrarte con Joker. Que no estás pensando en hacer algo de lo que te podrías arrepentir toda la vida. Dean, joder, dime que no quieres venganza.

**

**[Castiel]**

Wow, un ángel, no me lo esperaba. Es la primera vez que aparece uno, pensaba que en “Supernatural” no existían. Ha hecho una entrada espectacular, de las mejores presentaciones de un personaje que he visto. Pienso en los ángeles que conozco, menudos cabrones, no me imagino a ninguno actuando de esa manera. No sé por qué me estoy imaginando al personaje con mi cara, a lo mejor es porque según la descripción usa la misma ropa que yo, traje y gabardina. También estoy imaginando al hermano mayor con la pinta de Wayne, quizá porque tiene los ojos verdes.

Dejo el libro en la mesilla, cojo el mando de la televisión que hay frente a la cama y enciendo un canal cualquiera. Hago zapping y de pronto me quedo enganchado a uno de los programas, abro los ojos como platos y un sudor frío me recorre el cuerpo. Es un noticiario y la locutora está diciendo en off que son noticias de última hora. La imagen que hay en pantalla es la de Batman en el centro de una habitación con paredes acolchadas, a sus pies hay un hombre vestido con un mono y grilletes. Su pelo es verde y está tirado bocabajo, un enorme charco de sangre bajo él y salpicones de líquido brillante sobre el atuendo negro del murciélago. El caballero oscuro mira un momento a la cámara, hay gotas rojas en un lado de su cara. La imagen se congela y aparece un plano de la presentadora que continúa hablando sobre el tema, algo sobre que la policía está peinando la ciudad para encontrar a Batman.

-Joder, Dean –murmuro automáticamente, sin ser consciente del nombre que acabo de pronunciar.

**

**[Dean]**

Me apoyo en la fungosa pared con un hombro, jadeando y con el corazón a mil. Miro a mi espalda pero ya no oigo jaleo, sólo el fluir de un desagüe descargándose a lo lejos. Estoy en las cloacas, llevo corriendo más de media hora. No sé cómo se las ha apañado la policía para presentarse tan rápido en Arkham, no he podido llegar hasta Baby y he tenido que desviarme por aquí. Al salir de la celda de Joker, Batgirl ya era capaz de contactarme y me ha estado guiando para escapar, gritándome entre medias que qué cojones había hecho. Se ha encargado de manejar en remoto a Baby para llevarla de vuelta al búnker por un camino seguro y la distracción que ha creado con el coche me ha permitido escabullirme.

Retiro mi mano derecha del bíceps izquierdo, estaba presionando una herida de bala que me ha alcanzado, por fin tengo un momento para hacerme un torniquete y hago los nudos usando mis dientes y la otra mano. Mi uniforme está reforzado con kevlar pero en las extremidades es más vulnerable para permitirme la mayor movilidad posible.

Choco mi frente contra la pared, joder, todo se ha ido a la mierda. No sé cómo ha podido terminar así, no sé cómo cojones ha sucedido todo... ¿Cómo he podido perder el control de este trabajo tan estrepitosamente? No sé cómo coño lo voy a solucionar. Es el puto desastre más flagrante que le ha pasado a Batman en todos los años que llevo recorriendo la noche. No sé cómo voy a conseguir que su nombre desaparezca de entre los criminales más buscados de Gotham. Estamos hablando de asesinato.

Rechino los dientes, no es momento para esto. Ahora debo ocuparme de llegar al búnker, aún no estoy seguro. Compruebo otra vez el espacio a mi alrededor con el radar calorífico y muevo una piedra de la pared. Saco una mochila oscura en la que hay una trenca negra. Comienzo a desvestirme lo más rápido que puedo: fuera la máscara, la capa, el cinturón y los guantes. Me pongo el abrigo y lo abrocho, el símbolo del murciélago del pecho queda soterrado. Meto lo que me he quitado en la bolsa y la vuelvo a ocultar, volveré por ella cuando no haya peligro. Camino un tiempo girando ciertas esquinas y salgo por una boca de alcantarilla en un callejón. Con la manga del abrigo me limpio un poco el maquillaje negro de los ojos, lo llevo para que no se note dónde acaba la máscara y dónde empiezan mis párpados, da un aspecto mucho más inquietante.

Evito las calles más concurridas, me cruzo con borrachos y personajes siniestros pero no se acercan a mí, tengo el mismo aspecto deshecho que ellos. Apesto a la humedad podrida de los subterráneos y a nadie se le ocurriría que soy el señor Wayne o el fugitivo número uno de Gotham. Un coche patrulla pasa a mi lado con la sirena encendida, yo ni siquiera parpadeo. Veo que más adelante se detiene otro y sus ocupantes salen a interrogar a un grupito de ultras que estaban taponando la acera. Vale, con naturalidad, Dean. Si te desvías ahora va a parecer muy sospechoso. Paso al lado del vehículo mirando al frente, apretando el cuello de la trenca como si tuviese frío.

-Tú –dice uno de los policías agarrándome del brazo herido, muy cerca del balazo.

Aprieto los dientes y le sostengo la mirada, noto cómo la sangre vuelve a rodar sobre mi piel. El hombre frunce el ceño, le suena mi cara pero no termina de ubicarme. Pero antes de que se dé cuenta del hilo rojo que gotea por mi muñeca hasta el pulgar, se gira para encarar la pelea que acaba de comenzar con los chicos que interrogaban. Me escabullo a todo correr y encuentro una desvalida motocicleta. Me dirijo hacia ella con total convicción, a la mierda. Esto es lo menos delictivo que puedo hacer esta noche. A estas alturas ¿qué importancia tiene un robo?

**

**[Bobby]**

Dean entra al búnker aparcando una moto que es la primera vez que veo. Batgirl y yo corremos hacia él, tiene un aspecto deplorable y ambos hemos comenzado a gritar creando una algarabía imposible de contestar. Frases como “¿qué cojones ha pasado? ¡Me vas a provocar un infarto! ¡Eres un completo gilipollas!”

-Por Dios, me estoy desangrando –masculla él entre cabreado y lastimero. –Dadme un respiro, Joder.

Le ayudo a quitarse la parte superior de la ropa y examino su brazo, la bala ha quedado alojada en el músculo y voy a por el material que necesito mientras murmuro una retahíla de palabrotas.

Oigo que Batgirl comienza una conversación con él:

-¿Qué ha sido eso, Dean? ¿Me has bloqueado las cámaras?

-No me grites en el oído, joder.

-¿Cómo cojones has podido utilizarme de esa manera?

-¿Has venido al búnker para ayudar o para dar más por culo? –grita él, me acerco y me centro en curarle aguantando el millón de cosas que estoy deseando echarle en cara.

-Explícate punto por punto –ordena la heroína con tono gélido.

-Me han tendido una trampa –suelta él con voz rasposa.

Batgirl y yo nos miramos, devolvemos la vista a Dean, duros. Ninguno le creemos. Él pasa sus ojos de uno a otro con gesto desafiante.

-Es la verdad, ostia. ¿Creéis que sería capaz de matar a Joker?

-Pues sí, Dean –contesto implacable. –Claro que sí.

**

**[Castiel]**

-¡Bobby! Viejo, ¿dónde te has metido? ¿Hola? Joder, ¿lo estáis haciendo adrede?

Nadie me contesta por mucho que grito, como si hubiesen salido de la mansión sin avisar o estuviesen en un lugar al que no llega mi voz. Estoy nervioso, quiero saber qué está pasando con Batman, en la televisión no aclaran nada. Joder, lo peor es que tengo la sensación de que se me está olvidando una cosa importante, de que por un segundo he conectado algo que colocaría muchas piezas. Pero no logro recordar qué era, la idea se marchó tan rápido como desaparece un relámpago. Me froto el pelo con desesperación, puede que el caballero oscuro lo haya hecho, al fin y al cabo Joker había matado a su último Robin. Menuda caída en picado para un héroe como él. De mí podría esperarse algo así pero se suponía que Batman era un tío recto. Marco el número personal de Jody Mills, la jefa de policía, me lo dio por si teníamos que contactar con el caso de la secta.

-Agente, no tengo tiempo... –contesta ella, hay mucho de ruido de fondo, gente gritando y teléfonos sonando.

-Sólo un momento, Mills. ¿Es verdad lo de Joker?

-Tan cierto como que tengo su cadáver en la planta baja.

-¿Arma?

-Tráquea seccionada por un objeto muy afilado.

Mierda.

-Mills...

-Constantine, esto está fuera de su jurisdicción –y cuelga.

Mierda, esto va a ser una catástrofe, van a ir a destajo a por Batman. Me he quedado sin apoyo en la noche precisamente ahora que no puedo ni caminar. Y esto me va a salpicar, justo ahora que tengo tiempo para quedarme porque Dean me ha contratado. Precisamente ahora que pensaba que las cosas podían mejorar porque él se había abierto un poco.

**

**[Dean]**

-Piensa lo que te salga de la polla –contesto totalmente harto.

-Dean... –la voz de Benny también suena hastiada, como si no pudiésemos comunicarnos. Como si nunca hubiésemos compartido los diez años de Batman y Robin.

Hay un silencio y me dispongo a colgar, no tengo tiempo para reprimendas. Estoy buscando con Tessa todo lo posible sobre el Asilo de Arkham y las repercusiones que está teniendo. Comienza a amanecer y ni siquiera he echado una cabezada. Siento tanta rabia y frustración que no podría dormir ni cinco minutos. Charlie y Bobby me miran con desconfianza y ahora la voz de Benny suena a desprecio. Realmente quiero arrancarle la cabeza a alguien.

-Voy a ir para allá –sentencia Benny como si eso solucionase algo.

Él está viviendo en otra ciudad, Blüdhaven, ha desarrollado el alter ego llamado Nightwing y la protege como yo hago con Gotham. Aunque parece que él no tiene ni un puto fallo.

-Ni se te ocurra pisar Gotham –siseo.

-Dices que no lo has hecho, ¿no? –pregunta con angustia. –Pues habrá pruebas que...

-No me crees, ¿verdad? –corto.

Se hace otro silencio, yo aprieto la mandíbula y corto la comunicación. Me froto los ojos con las manos y recuerdo un fragmento en la celda blanca mullida: “¿Que qué hice con Sammy?” retumba la voz de Joker y su eterna sonrisa se agranda más si cabe. “Lo que voy a hacer contigo después de que me mates. Te vas a convertir en una parte de mí. Voy a trascender y toda Gotham va a trasformarse en mí. ¡El Joker no podrá morir nunca!”

Puto loco, pero ahora estás muerto. ¿Quieres explicarme cómo vas a alcanzar la inmortalidad que decías? Suspiro y llevo la vista a mis manos, recuerdo mis guantes anegados de su sangre, sobre el color negro sólo parecía un líquido brillante. Recuerdo cómo me temblaron cuando me vi agachado en el suelo sobre su cuerpo sin vida. Tardé unos segundos en asimilar que ya no respiraba. En comprender que mi mayor enemigo había desaparecido, en las consecuencias que estaban a punto de caer sobre mí.

Me agarro la cabeza con las dos manos, el brazo herido me duele horrores pero lo ignoro, rechino los dientes y contengo las lágrimas. Estoy desbordado, esto es demasiado intenso para manejarlo solo. Necesito destrozar algo o caer fulminado. Ya he pasado buena parte de la noche golpeando el saco de boxeo con una sola mano y pateando mi muñeco de entrenamiento, pero no ha sido suficiente. La ira y el miedo vuelven avasallando cada vez que intercepto alguna de las comunicaciones de la policía, cada vez que salta una publicación nueva sobre la caída de Batman... Cada vez que recuerdo las miradas de Charlie y de Bobby.

-Tessa, cuando termines los procesos que he programado apágate –ordeno a la máquina dirigiéndome hacia la salida que da a la mansión.

-Claro, Batman.

Oír ese nombre me hace rechinar los dientes.

**

**[Castiel]**

-Cass –escucho en un susurro. –¿Estás dormido?

-Ahora no –mascullo atontado.

Abro un ojo y veo a Wayne de pie al lado de mi cama, debe de estar saliendo el sol porque hay luz traspasando las cortinas. Algo en su actitud me pone alerta:

-¿Qué pasa?

Él sacude la cabeza y mira al suelo sin un asomo de su seguridad habitual, totalmente vulnerable aunque intenta ocultarlo. Creo que a un paso de romper a llorar.

-Ven aquí –digo preocupado palmeando un lado del colchón, sentándome lo menos dolorosamente posible sin tirar de los tobillos.

Me obedece y se sienta a mi lado sin ser capaz de mirarme mucho tiempo a los ojos. Se frota nerviosamente las manos y se muerde el labio, necesita hablar de algo urgentemente pero no está dejándolo salir. Pongo una mano en su hombro:

-Dean, ¿es por lo de Joker?

Me mira abriendo mucho los ojos, asustado, como si yo hubiese dejado caer una bomba.

-Lo he oído en las noticias, están acusando a Batman de su muerte.

Mi subconsciente me dice que esto le afecta de una manera más profunda de lo que parece, pero no logro enganchar lo que comprendí cuando estaba viendo las noticias. Joder, no sé, quizá es otra de mis jugarretas mentales. Quizá no hay nada y mi cerebro simplemente está puteándome. Él apoya los codos en los muslos y entierra la cabeza entre sus manos, exhalando un suspiro angustiado.

-Ahora ya no puedes preguntarle por tu hermano –concluyo con tono empático.

Dean sacude la cabeza, oigo que contiene un gemido.

-Ese cabrón se lo merecía –suelto con un deje agrio.

Levanta la cara y me mira totalmente pasmado, como si no esperase que alguien pudiese salirle por ahí.

-P-pero no se suponía que... Las cosas no tenían que haber acabado así.

-Sea como sea vamos a dar con tu hermano. Si no está ese hijoputa de por medio, mejor.

Él yerge un poco la espalda y solloza una vez, cerrando fuertemente los ojos. Se los frota con los dedos de una mano mientras niega con la cabeza.

-Dean, no pasa nada –recalco con tono firme y cálido, apretando un poco su hombro. –Joker está muerto y la vida sigue. Vamos a colocar las cosas entre los dos. –Hago una pausa y me emociono un poco: –Yo estoy contigo.

Me mira soltando otro sollozo, una lágrima se escapa hacia abajo.

-Yo estoy contigo –repito con un leve temblor en la voz.

Cierra los ojos y comienza a llorar en silencio apretando los dientes, agacha la cabeza y se tapa la cara con una mano. Me lanzaría a abrazarlo pero me costaría mucho situarme por todo lo de moverme y rozar los talones. Además puede que él se asustara, no parece acostumbrado a recibir cariño en momentos de dificultad. En realidad yo tampoco pero veo oportunidades para tocarlo en cualquier momento. Dejo mi palma sobre su hombro y observo apenado cómo su dolor se derrama en gotas saladas. Dean Winchester. Este es el hombre que me gusta. Del que me he enamorado. Bajo los párpados un momento y suspiro. Amor. No me digas que tengo que lidiar otra vez con él. Escucho cómo Dean hace un sonido atragantado porque va a comenzar a decir algo y abro los ojos.

-Y-yo... Cass, era lo que quería –se humedece los labios y transforma su gesto en durísimo odio. –Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas verle muerto.


	13. LO QUE JOKER DEJÓ o Canapés indigestos

**[Dean]**

Veo por la ventanilla tintada cómo unos chicos hacen un graffiti en la cara interna del puente bajo el que pasamos: “Joker”.

-La cuestión aquí es si debemos seguir permitiendo que gente enmascarada se tome la justicia por su mano –está diciendo una de las contertulias del programa de radio.

-Esto es absurdo –replica una voz de hombre. –¿Cuántos años llevamos conviviendo con nuestros vigilantes nocturnos? ¿Cuántas catástrofes han evitado a Gotham?

-Lo que ha pasado hace cuatro días era cuestión de tiempo –salta otra voz. –Cuando estás tras la inmunidad de una máscara, el poder se te termina subiendo a la cabeza.

-Vamos a ver, ¿de pronto hemos olvidado todo lo que había hecho Joker?

-Da igual, había sido juzgado y estaba cumpliendo una condena por ello.

-Era un criminal muy peligroso que...

-Era un ciudadano de Gotham.

Bobby apaga la radio y cruza una mirada conmigo por el espejo retrovisor. Yo suspiro y me froto la frente con los dedos. No hemos vuelto a mencionar el tema directamente y tanto él como Charlie están ayudándome como si creyeran mi versión de los hechos. Castiel también está investigando, todo para demostrar que fue una encerrona, que no fueron mis manos las que le rebanaron la garganta. El caso es que los detractores de Batman que comienzan a alzarse tienen razón. ¿Qué me diferenciaba de los delincuentes que yo mismo cazaba? ¿Mi sentido moral? Eso es una cosa muy relativa, por eso existen las leyes. Normal que todo esto me haya estallado en la cara. Y lo peor es que también le está afectando a Batgirl y a otros, ella no está pudiendo salir tan libremente por las noches.

-Tu ángel de la guarda con gabardina ha descubierto algo interesante, se aburre tanto que no para entre el portátil y las llamadas telefónicas –comunica Bobby entrando a una vía de dos carriles. –Uno de los trabajadores de seguridad que estaba en el puesto de vigilancia esa noche tiene unas credenciales muy turbias. Te lo he imprimido todo.

Coje una carpetilla del asiento del copiloto y me la pasa, yo abro la cartulina y me encuentro con fotocopias de un documento de identidad, títulos de escuelas, relaciones laborales y cosas así.

-Samuel Wesson –leo en voz alta. –Nueve de enero de 1983. Vaya, cumple el mismo día que Jimmy Page.

Bobby menea la cabeza por mi comentario sobre el fundador de Led Zeppelin. Sigo ojeando los archivos y frunzo el ceño:

-¿Dos títulos de carreras presenciales en los mismos años y cada una en un estado diferente?

-Y hay más.

Sí, su currículum varía completamente de un año para otro, incluido el lugar de nacimiento y la fecha, hay registros oficiales donde la misma cara sirve a personas diferentes.

-Entró en el departamento de informática del Asilo de Arkham hace dos años, y hace tres meses pasó al de seguridad –continúo, leyendo en voz alta. –Su anterior trabajo fue en Sandover Bridge & Iron Inc, también en informática.

-Hay un papel más abajo –añade Bobby. –Sobre los encargados de montar el sistema de seguridad actual del sanatorio.

-Samuel Wesson –compruebo apretando los dientes. Miro a Bobby a través del espejo retrovisor y hablo con aspereza: –¿Aún sigues dudando de que me tendiesen una trampa?

-No, Dean. Cada vez estoy más seguro de que aquello estaba orquestado. De lo que dudo es de que, independientemente de eso, pudieras contenerte.

-Ostiaputa –impreco sacando otro papel. –ABM, el cabrón ha trabajado en la empresa de limpieza y mantenimiento que solemos contratar.

-Sí, está dado de alta justo la noche que celebraste la fiesta benéfica en la mansión.

-El día del funeral de Kevin –murmuro para mí. –¿Qué coño está pasando, Bobby? ¿Este hijoputa se ha colado en casa? –pregunto pálido, el viejo me mira desde el espejo.

-Eso parece. Constantine dice que recuerda su cara, se lo cruzó la mañana después cuando el equipo de ABM estaba terminando de recoger la basura.

Coño, no me jodas... Quizá esté envuelto en una tela de araña desde mucho antes de todo lo del Asilo de Arkham.

**

-A mí me da igual si Batman lo hizo o no –dice Constantine abotonándose la camisa. –Lo que está claro es que hay gato encerrado, y si Joker estaba implicado quizá tenga relación con tu hermano.

-¿Seguro que puedes salir? –pregunto arrodillado a su lado con uno de sus zapatos en la mano.

-Que sí, coño. Me da igual romperme los pies, me voy a volver loco si paso un minuto más en la habitación. Además tengo que comprar maría.

Está sentado en la cama y quiere hacer trabajo de campo, me asegura que ya casi no le duelen los tobillos. Le pongo el zapato con cuidado, no sólo por su articulación sino también por mi brazo herido, un balazo no es cosa insignificante.

-Voy a plantarme en el apartamento de Wesson y a ver con qué cara me responde cuando empiece a sacarle toda la mierda.

-Cass, no puedes presentarte en la casa de un delincuente si ni siquiera eres capaz de hacer un sprint.

-En peores me las he visto.

Le pongo el otro zapato y suspiro:

-Voy a ir contigo.

Abre mucho los ojos y parpadea:

-Señor Wayne, que esto no es la gala de los Óscar.

-Yo también me las he visto en peores.

**

**[Castiel]**

Así que aquí estoy con Wayne frente al portal donde está empadronado Wesson. Desde luego la zona no se corresponde con el buen sueldo que ganaba en el Asilo de Arkham. Después de la incursión de Batman despidieron a parte del personal de seguridad y él fue uno de los afectados.

Subir las escaleras de los tres pisos me mata pero lo aguanto, soy Castiel Constantine, detective de lo sobrenatural y quizá uno de los diez mejores hechiceros del mundo. Llamo a la puerta de su apartamento, llena de desconchones de pintura, mientras Dean se detiene un paso detrás de mí. Cuando la puerta se abre haciendo tope con la típica cadenita aparece la silueta del hombre a contraluz. Pregunta con voz suave:

-¿Sí?

-Somos de…

Pero no termino la frase porque él da un portazo en mis narices y escuchamos cómo comienza a correr tras la lámina de madera.

-¡Mier..! –suelto haciéndome consciente de que no puedo abrir la hoja con una patada o un empellón a causa de mis tobillos.

¡Plam! Pero Dean toma la iniciativa y descarga una coz con la planta del pie. El camino queda libre y entramos, él corre hasta el final del estrecho pasillo y cuando llego a la estancia, dolorido, veo que él mira por la ventana que da a la escalera de incendios. Y no sólo eso, veo que salta a ella y comienza a bajar con una decisión y una rapidez sorprendentes.

-¡Hijo de puta, ven aquí! –grita llegando al último escalón, que está a dos metros del suelo.

Nuestro hombre corre ágilmente perdiéndose en la distancia. Sin titubear Dean se cuelga de la barandilla de metal para saltar al suelo pero un brazo le falla y cae sin mantener del todo el equilibrio. Se queda un segundo agarrándose el bíceps, agachado y mascullando “joder”. Yo grito su nombre pero se levanta y sale a grandes zancadas tras el fugitivo. Coño, miro a la escalera de incendios, ni por asomo puedo bajar por ella saltando como ha hecho Dean. Miro a mi espalda, a la puerta abierta al fondo que da a las escaleras de un tercer piso. Miro al techo y mascullo:

-Me cago en mi puta cabezonería.

Aún no puedo hacer ningún tipo de magia debido al hechizo de Rowena, noto que el efecto se va pasando pero mis capacidades todavía están bloqueadas. Sin embargo lo que más me inquieta es que mi sangre vuelve a ser roja. Ayer me corté con un folio y me quedé pasmado cuando vi el color rubí saliendo de la yema de mi pulgar. Es posible que haya perdido la sangre de Nergal, creo que al desangrarme se me limpiaron las tuberías. Joder, no sé si alegrarme o cabrearme. Si me he librado de la sangre de demonio vuelvo a ser una persona mínimamente decente (muy mínimamente) pero habría perdido una parte muy interesante de poder.

Doblo una esquina y encuentro a Dean caminando hacia mí, tiene una expresión de rabia y frustración infinitas.

-Lo he perdido –informa. –Ese cabrón es bueno.

-Señor Wayne, por muy adicto que sea usted al gimnasio no puede compararse con un criminal profesional.

-Ni con un punky decadente –dice cínico mirándome.

-Este punky ha registrado todo un piso mientras usted jugaba al escondite –respondo mostrándole un fardo lleno de papeles y otros objetos.

**

**[Dean]**

Miro a Castiel parpadeando. No puede ser. Le he comprado un traje de los buenos, desde los gemelos hasta los calcetines. Negro con un punto brillante, camisa blanca y corbata granate, los zapatos también relucen. Entonces... ¿por qué sigue pareciendo un uniforme de cobrador de hacienda? Por Dios, no puede ser, las costuras son exactas. ¿Cómo se pueden devaluar así 1500 dólares? ¿Por qué sigue pareciendo un detective privado de cómic? Me paso la mano por la cara, a la mierda, no pienso decir nada. Yo estoy perfecto con mi esmoquin, es lo que cuenta.

-Al menos péinate –digo sin poder evitar un deje cariñoso, cuando los dos hemos subido en el asiento trasero del coche.

Bobby nos mira rápidamente desde el espejo y arranca. Vamos a la residencia de la tercera edad donde vive el anciano que obligó al forense a mentir sobre el cuerpo de Sammy. Es de las caras, casi como un hotel de cinco estrellas. Como no puedo moverme vestido de Batman me estoy devanando los sesos para manejar todo desde mi imagen de Wayne. Estoy descubriendo que el empresario es mucho más útil de lo que creía, llevo un montón de años subestimando su capacidad de manipulación social en Gotham. En sólo dos días he preparado un acto de recaudación de fondos para las residencias más pobres de la ciudad, amén de donar a ésta una buena cantidad. Mi reportera favorita del Gotham Times, Lisa Braeden, me ha ayudado a mover todo y esta noche celebro oficialmente mi generosidad desinteresada. El evento será en el salón de la planta baja de la residencia y habrá catering, discursos y cosas así. En algún momento de la noche Castiel se escabullirá y se colará en la habitación del hombre que nos interesa, parece que sus heridas se han terminado de curar.

Nos presentamos en la fiesta, hubiera preferido venir del brazo de Charlie pero Castiel contaba con la única razón de peso en todo este tema: la capacidad de hipnotizar al viejo. Pero Batgirl no está ociosa, se ha quedado tras su pila de pantallas de ordenador dándonos apoyo. Llevamos transmisores dentro del oído y unos micros, estamos los tres comunicados.

-Cámaras hackeadas, os veo –dice ella. –Wow, señor Wayne, está de portada de revista. Y Constantine... ¿Por qué no le ha comprado un buen traje, Wayne? ¡Qué rata es usted!

Cierro los ojos con desesperación, no puedo contestarla porque un montón de gente de etiqueta nos rodea. Castiel contiene una carcajada y me mira levantando una ceja, como si hubiese ganado algún tipo de partida. ¿En serio, Cass? Tío, 1500 dólares...

Se nos acerca Jody Mills, lleva un vestido negro de cóctel sencillo y elegante, casi no se ha maquillado y está mucho más atractiva que la mayoría de las repeinadas de alrededor.

-Wayne, últimamente le encuentro en casi todos los meollos importantes de Gotham. Agente Constantine, creí que se habría marchado.

-El señor Wayne sabe cómo retener a todo un agente federal como yo –suelta Castiel levantando una ceja.

Me llevo una mano a la frente mientras la jefa de policía abre mucho los ojos y pone cara de “demasiada información”.

-No es lo que parece que ha dicho –me excuso sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Yo no juzgo, amigo –responde ella levantando las manos.

-Oh, canapés –se mete Castiel con tono inocente. –¿Vamos, Deanno?

Y se larga dejándome con el marrón y la cara de Jody mucho más sorprendida. La mujer se da la vuelta mirando al techo y me deja solo más avergonzado que en años. Charlie se ríe a pleno pulmón al otro lado de la línea. Me acerco al detective disimulando mi cabreo y él me sonríe tranquilamente con una tartaleta rellena en la mano:

-Eres demasiado serio.

-No te pases, tú te vas a ir en unos días pero soy yo el que se queda en Gotham.

Veo que su mirada se ensombrece un poco, no sé por qué.

-¿Cuándo se sirve aquí el champagne? –pregunta pasando al tema que nos ocupa, la palabra “champagne” es el pseudónimo de nuestra misión.

-Yo os aviso –dice Batgirl.

**

**[Castiel]**

Tras un par de horas donde los zapatos me están matando (¿por qué los hacen con las puntas tan estrechas, se creen que tenemos sólo cuatro dedos?) Batgirl anuncia: “hora de mear”. Miro a Dean, que está en otra zona de la sala, él asiente. Me dirijo a los baños y en efecto, la zona está vacía. Me encierro en un reservado y Batgirl me indica que espere un poco para salir al pasillo. Cuando lo hago vuelve a estar despejado y enfilo para el lado contrario del que he venido. Subo unas escaleras que dan a la zona privada de la residencia.

-Vas bien, no hay nadie cerca. Sería más fácil con tu hechizo de ocultamiento, pero sigues sin poder usarlo, ¿no?

-Estoy acostumbrado a colarme en los sitios, ese hechizo lo conseguí hace sólo tres meses.

-Oh, no gires la esquina aún, está pasando alguien. Ya puedes –lo hago y ella de pronto confiesa:–He desconectado el auricular de Wayne.

-¿Y eso?

-Hasta ahora no hemos podido hablar tú y yo tranquilamente.

-Oye, ¿por qué estás haciendo todo esto? El señor Wayne me ha contratado para encontrar a su hermano, pero no entiendo qué interés puede tener Batgirl en colaborar.

-Hay un par de razones. Para empezar, intuyo que la encerrona que le montaron a Batman puede estar hilada con esto. Hasta que no limpiemos su imagen ninguno de los “héroes” vamos a poder hacer nuestro trabajo como antes.

-Suerte con eso. ¿Y la otra razón?

-Bueno... ¿Cómo crees que financiamos muchos de nuestros artilugios?

-¿Me estás diciendo que Wayne está detrás? Joder, se dice pronto. Eso significa que el que tiene la última palabra es Dean. O sea que quizá sea la persona más poderosa de Gotham.

-Por cómo están saliendo las cosas, no lo parece. Es esa puerta del fondo. Voy a volver a conectar a Wayne, va a sospechar si no nos escucha durante más tiempo.

Entro y me acerco a la gran cama, hay una cortina traslúcida y a los lados material hospitalario y cables que se cuelan dentro. Retiro la tela y veo al anciano con ojos cerrados y respiración tenue, consumido por la inactividad y la enfermedad neuronal. Me siento al borde del colchón y me relajo sin apartar la vista de él.

-¿Constantine? –pregunta Batgirl. No hay cámaras en la habitación por motivos de privacidad.

-Voy a empezar –susurro. Cojo el micrófono del pin de mi corbata y lo sitúo en la almohada al lado del hombre. Me inclino sobre él y comienzo con la hipnosis.

**[Charlie]**

Escuchamos atentos todo el proceso, la voz de Constantine lejana, casi inaudible porque debe de estar más alejado del aparato. Y después la del viejo, cascada y afónica, temblorosa. Sus respuestas a las cuestiones que plantea el hechicero son opacas, casi metáforas, se nota que su cerebro ya no funciona como el de la gente común. La hipnosis es la única manera de poder sacarle algo mínimamente coherente. Pero a mitad del interrogatorio se apagan las luces de las cámaras del gran salón, tecleo en el ordenador extrañada, fuera del recinto no hay nada sospechoso. Entonces se encienden y un grupo de hombres en esmoquin se encuentra en el centro de la sala. La gente grita y se sorprende y yo también, porque llevan subfusiles de asalto y caretas de payaso.

-¡Ostia! –susurra Dean.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta Constantine.

El grupo de hombres se abre y se levanta abriendo los brazos una mujer con traje de arlequín y antifaz, gritando:

-¡Tacháaaan! ¡Señoras y zoquetes, suelten todos sus billetes!

-¡Harley Quinn! –mascullamos Dean y yo al unísono.

-Vale, me doy prisa con el interrogatorio –murmura Constantine.

Se monta un revuelo en el salón, yo doy el aviso a la policía por otra línea y salgo para allá, por suerte me puse el traje de Batgirl por si acaso.

**[Dean]**

La loca de Harley Quinn, qué inoportuna. Me escabullo como una sombra con mi práctica de más de diez años y llego al aparador del pasillo donde he ocultado un traje negro y una máscara de tipo ninja. Siempre que voy a eventos por la noche llevo el uniforme de Batman en un paquete y lo dejo más o menos a mano, más de una vez he tenido que salir corriendo a por él porque han surgido problemas en alguna parte de la ciudad. Ese traje “portátil” es con diferencia más ligero que el que tengo en el búnker, que tiene refuerzo en la cabeza, el pecho y otras zonas y abulta muchísimo más. Pero el que tengo aquí esta noche no es ése sino uno totalmente impersonal tipo espía. No puedo presentarme como Batman hasta que no se solucione todo.

Atrancan las puertas del salón, soy el único que he podido salir (cómo no) y me dirijo a los baños a toda velocidad:

-¿Batgirl?

-En camino. Joder, vaya jaleo se está formando.

Debe de estar montada en su moto trucada, que tiene una pantalla que conecta con sus ordenadores. Seguramente está viendo alguna de las cámaras de la sala.

-A mí me queda poco con el viejo –se comunica Castiel desde una planta más arriba.

Yo prácticamente ya me he cambiado.

-Señor Wayne, no haga nada impulsivo –dice Batgirl con un toque confidencial y comprendo a qué se refiere. –Espere a que la policía y yo lleguemos.

Doy un paso fuera de los baños, enmascarado, y la luz se apaga. Comienza a parpadear con un ritmo aleatorio y desconcertante, el sonido de los fluorescentes chispeando. Hay más momentos de oscuridad que iluminados y cuando saltan los de luz duran sólo un segundo. Entonces veo al final del largo pasillo una silueta algo envuelta en sombras porque en esa zona no han vuelto los fluorescentes. Cada vez que las luces se encienden me muestran una figura alta y corpulenta que tardo unos segundos en captar por completo. Hombros anchos y brazos largos, cabeza echada hacia abajo y hacia delante como hundiénose en la clavícula, levemente ladeada. El traje es de un morado prácticamente negro y manos enguantadas, los puños se abren y se cierran mecánicamente, es lo único que se mueve. La cara está tiznada de blanco con sombra negra goteante en los ojos y el pelo de media melena sucio y mal teñido de verde. Hay una irregular sonrisa pintada alargando las comisuras y unos labios abiertos mostrando todos los dientes, rechinando. Parpadeo, un sudor fío recorriéndome. La boca se mueve formando una palabra sin sonido: “Dean”.

Pero oigo un disparo a mi espalda y reacciono, miro hacia allí y las luces se recuperan de golpe, como si nunca hubiesen fallado. Devuelvo mis ojos hacia el tétrico Joker pero no está, estoy solo.

-¡Mierda, es la jefa de policía! –dice Charlie. –Ha intentado pillar a Harley desprevenida pero le ha salido mal y la cabrona le ha disparado en la pierna. Ahora le está agarrando por los hombros...

**[Charlie]**

Y veo en la pantalla de mi moto cómo la puerta del fondo del salón, bloqueada con un hierro, salta por una pequeña explosión y a un ninja entrando y derribando casi al mismo tiempo a dos atracadores. “¡Hijo de puta!” mascullo sabiendo perfectamente quién es, y piso más el acelerador. Los asaltadores comienzan a disparar y la gente se tira al suelo gritando, Dean lanza bombas de gas y todo se llena de humo denso.

**[Castiel]**

Joder, trepo por la pared exterior de la residencia para llegar al suelo. He tenido que salir por la ventana porque todos los ancianos y los enfermeros se han echado al pasillo a causa del ruido que llega de la planta baja. Lo que escucho por el auricular de mi oído es un maldito caos de berridos y tiroteos. Veo a lo lejos cómo se acerca una patrulla de coches de policía y Batgirl dice “¡Estoy dentro!”. Bien, por fin ha llegado. Espero que no sea tarde, que Dean y la gente estén enteros.

Caigo en el suelo mullido de césped y mis tobillos se quejan, aún no les puedo forzar con acrobacias. Corro siguiendo la pared de la residencia y me detengo de golpe porque delante de mí una ventana estalla y cae volando un tipo con careta de payaso y una ametralladora en brazos. El tío se queda tirado y del vano sale un humo que me hace cubrirme la nariz con el brazo. Voy a moverme pero del mismo lugar escapa una mujer dando una voltereta, lleva un traje de arlequín negro y rojo, antifaz y un gorro dividido en dos con pompones en las puntas. Y por si faltaba algo más, aparece no sé de dónde coño un coche púrpura que derrapa y frena a diez metros de nosotros. Ella llega hasta él con una pirueta lateral mientras grita: “yuhuuu” y se abre la puerta del copiloto para que suba. Entonces me doy cuenta del conductor y abro los ojos como platos. La chica desaparece en el vehículo y éste sale del jardín con violencia, dejando la marca de las ruedas bien hincada en la tierra.

-Joker –murmuro.

**

**[Dean]**

“Dean”. El Joker que vi esta noche al final del pasillo dijo “Dean”.

Doy paseos por mi cuarto sin poder calmarme. Ni siquiera me he quitado el esmoquin, sólo la chaqueta y los zapatos. Después de poner a salvo a Mills y de que llegara la policía volví a mi aspecto de gala para regresar con Castiel a la mansión.

No puede ser que pronunciase mi nombre, ¿lo habré imaginado todo? Pero Castiel dijo que él también le había visto en el jardín. No es el Joker que ha muerto pero tampoco es un simple imitador como los que han surgido en la ciudad. Es el sucesor porque Harley Quinn está con él. Es el Joker.

Coño, es verdad, el cabrón sigue vivo. No mentía cuando dijo: “toda Gotham va a transformarse en mí”. Porque si muriese éste surgiría otro de algún lugar. Su imagen se ha vuelto eterna con su muerte redentora. Mientras que la de Batman se está extinguiendo, si no soluciono todo pronto no podré rescatar al murciélago. Caerá para siempre en el pozo del agravio y el desprecio.

Desaparecerá tal y como se dice que les pasa a las hadas, mueren si no se cree en ellas.

No sé qué haría yo sin Batman, es quien le da sentido a mi vida. Es la transmutación de mis traumas y mi miedo, no sé cómo podría manejar mi parte oscura sin él. Batman convierte todo eso en justicia y dirección y está íntimamente ligado con mi historia personal. No creo que fuese capaz de crear otro alter ego. El caballero oscuro no es una imagen o una excusa, es realmente una parte de mí, tan entramada a mis venas como Wayne el empresario o el inexistente Dean Winchester. Batman es el único de los tres que tiene un propósito en la vida. No me importaría quedarme sin Wayne, no me aporta nada salvo por el dinero, y a Winchester nunca le he llegado a tener porque es como si nunca hubiese nacido. Sólo conservo el apellido para recordar que esos fueron mis padres.

“Dean”. Recuerdo la boca moviéndose del nuevo Joker. Si Harley Quinn es su cómplice, ¿quiere decir que él estaba también con el antiguo Joker, que tenían algún tipo de asociación? ¿Quiere decir que estaba en toda la trama, que lo planearon todo para que el puesto de Joker pasase de uno a otro tal y como ha ocurrido, llevándose a Batman de por medio? La maniobra de sucesión más macabra de la historia.

“Dean”. Si no lo he imaginado y realmente sabe quién soy... ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Y qué va a hacer con esa información? Si es que no ha empezado ya... Quizá por eso el tal Wesson se coló en la mansión. Quizá estoy pasando por alto la pieza más importante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Harley Quinn: Aliada y novia de Joker, su traje original es de arlequín, rojo, negro y blanco.


	14. MANOS DE SEDA o Hasta dónde llega una placa del FBI

**[Dean]**

Estoy repasando toda la información que he conseguido sobre Samuel Wesson, el hijoputa que se nos escapó a Castiel y a mí cuando nos presentamos en su piso. Con los documentos que sacó Cass de la vivienda he podido conectarle con varios golpes y delitos de los últimos años. Resulta que estuvo implicado en la mayoría de los casos de Joker, muchas veces dando soporte telemático como hace Batgirl de vez en cuando conmigo. Seguirle la pista habría sido prácticamente imposible si no llega a ser por las evidencias que sacamos de su vivienda, Wesson es un hacker experto tan bueno como Charlie como mínimo. Sin su apoyo y sus trabajos de infiltración Joker no habría realizado ni la mitad de los golpes y tampoco habría conseguido la repercusión mediática típica en él. Joder, no esperaba que este chico fuese una pieza tan importante, parece que ha sido el propulsor de mi mayor enemigo durante varios años. El payaso lo ha hecho bien. Me hizo creer que era él quien manejaba todos los hilos, a veces con ayuda de Harley Quinn o de otros, consiguiendo mantener en secreto a la persona que de verdad importaba.

Sam Wesson entró a trabajar al asilo antes de que cambiasen el sistema de seguridad y participó en su montaje, por tanto lo conocía bien. Está claro que fue quien apagó las cámaras a Batgirl. Estoy seguro de que Joker lo planeó todo con su ayuda, tuvieron tiempo de sobra desde que encerraron al payaso por lo de Robin. Eso me hace pensar... ¿El asesinato de Robin formaría parte de todo el plan? ¿Sería la excusa para que la policía encerrarse al payaso en el sanatorio? Joder, espero que no. Espero que la muerte de Kevin Tran tuviese un sentido en sí misma, espero que no fuese sólo un peón para desprestigiar a Batman. Coño, no me digas que todo fue por mi causa…

Jodido Samuel Wesson, tus años de inmunidad se han ido a la mierda. Que no pueda salir como Batman no va a impedir que llegue hasta ti. Y ve rezando lo que sepas porque como me entere de que Kevin murió en vano, la ira de Dean Winchester va a arrasarte sin un ápice de compasión.

**

**[Castiel]**

El caso del hermano de Dean me tiene totalmente enfrascado, me encanta la búsqueda de información para dar sentido a un puzle incompleto. A pesar de mi vida de mierda en general, puedo decir que amo mi trabajo de detective. El viejo que interrogué en la residencia estaba siendo coaccionado en aquella época y no sólo tuvo que intervenir para que el forense mintiese sobre el cadáver del niño, también en otros temas delictivos. Conectando todo y yendo hacia atrás he dado con una persona que parece estar en el inicio de todo, Nick, pero no queda claro ni su apellido ni su historia personal. Muchos datos sobre él han desaparecido, parece que tuvo una mujer y un bebé que murieron y que su expresión facial quedó desfigurada en una sonrisa imborrable. Puede que Nick fuese el Joker, quizá la policía nunca dio con su identidad porque si se trataba de Nick no había casi registros.

He investigado también sobre los golpes de Joker, ya apareció de vez en cuando con la cara pintada pero no fue hasta que surgió Batman que comenzó a hacerse llamar así. Tenía varias enfermedades mentales diagnosticadas y llegó a decir que era el mismo Lucifer. Si ese hombre raptó al niño y montó todo para que pareciese que lo había matado es porque quería quedarse con él. Cómo me gustaría saber de qué habló con Batman antes de morir, ojalá pudiese comunicarme con el murciélago de alguna manera. El caso es que estoy manejando todo desde el supuesto de que Joker se quedó con el niño y no me gusta nada las conclusiones a las que me está llevando.

**

Voy a la cafetería de referencia de Wayne por si me lo encuentro de casualidad, pero no. Seguirle la pista es complicado, sólo sé con certeza en qué lugar está si lo tengo delante. La camarera pelirroja me sirve un té con leche sin preguntar y me guiña un ojo.

-Dean me ha hablado de ti, te ha contratado, ¿eh? ¿Cómo vas con eso? O sea, no es que me lo vayas a decir, no nos conocemos... Pero soy amiga de Wayne.

-Tienes que serlo si le llamas “ _bitch_ ”.

-Sólo estuviste aquí una vez ¿y te acuerdas de eso?

-Oír que alguien llama así al señor Wayne es difícil de olvidar.

Vemos por la ventana a un hombre con un carrito ambulante que para en la acera de enfrente. El puesto está lleno de camisetas con la cara dibujada de Joker y las letras “Free yourself”, se detiene un grupo de jóvenes y comienzan a comprarlas a pares. La camarera suspira indignada:

-¡Gotham! Ayer vi en internet una conferencia donde decían que Joker era un anarquista que quería hacernos despertar del sistema global, tenían un libro y todo. Luego me dicen que por qué juego a rol en vivo.

-He oído que se está preparando un referéndum para prohibir a los enmascarados, ¿es cierto?

-Eso parece.

-Lástima, ya no habrá animalitos de dos patas paseándose por la noche. Oye, ¿por qué a nadie se le habrá ocurrido ser “Dogman”? Cuánta discriminación...

-No me extraña que no tengas muchos amigos.

-¿Sabes dónde está Wayne?

-¿No tienes su teléfono?

-Cuando me contesta me suelta cosas como “si no es importante, ¿para qué llamas?”.

-Muy de Dean. Ha ido a las termas, lo hace cuando está muy estresado –responde ella, yo frunzo el ceño y aclara: –Se llama así, tiene piscinas de distinta temperatura, música relajante y te dan un masaje.

-Ajá –digo subiendo las cejas y elucubrando en mi cabeza. –¿Y dónde dices que está?

**

Viva mi placa del FBI, soy la única persona que ha podido entrar vestida (sin zapatos) a la parte de las piscinas. Los clientes, todos en bañador, me miran extrañados mientras un empleado me dice que la persona que busco acaba de pasar a una sala para la sesión de masaje. Entro a la susodicha con total suficiencia, me encanta lo caradura que soy y lo poco que me importa. En el cuarto hay un ambiente exótico y sosegado, con agradable olor a esencias y luz tenue. El empleado que está ahí va a protestar pero muestro mi identificación mágica y palidece, hago un gesto con la cabeza y sale sin hacer ni un ruido. Veo una cortina tapando toda la parte final de la estancia, deduzco que ahí está la camilla. Me quito la corbata, remango la camisa y elijo un aceite de una balda. De aquí sólo pueden salir dos cosas, o me llevo una patada en los huevos o el premio gordo.

Aparto la tela y veo a Dean bocabajo: su pelo reluciente, la sugerente nuca, esa increíble espalda, los brazos de policía, una toallita cubriendo su trasero y las poderosas piernas. ¿Hay algo en este hombre que no siga el canon de belleza? Me echo aceite en las manos y me acerco recreándome con su imagen. Me fijo que en un lado hay una cestita con un bañador, o sea que lo tengo tumbado ante mí como Dios lo trajo al mundo. Miro al techo y pienso: “gracias, energía universal”.

Dean suelta un leve suspiro y yo tomo aire, vamos allá. Pongo con cuidado una palma en la curva de su espalda, donde comienza la cadera, y otra más arriba de sus omóplatos. Cierro los ojos y me centro en él a través de mis manos y en mí a través de mi respiración. Mi primera novia formal, Amelia, la que ahora me da por culo muerta, estudiaba quiromasaje y me enseñó varias cosas. Lo más importante es crear un flujo entre el que da y el que recibe, las manos del masajista han de convertirse en ojos, oídos y cerebro.

**[Dean]**

Estoy adormecido, tengo tanto cansancio acumulado que después del agua he caído como muerto en la camilla. El masajista que ha puesto sus palmas sobre mí no es el habitual y eso que lo he visto al entrar. No me gusta que la gente me vea la piel por las cicatrices, es difícil poner excusas para que alguien como Wayne tenga el cuerpo hecho un cromo. Aquí soy un cliente preferente y tratan todo esto con la máxima discreción, de hecho me baño en una zona reservada. Imagino que el nuevo masajista está informado de mi situación así que me despreocupo. Sus manos me dan una sensación agradable, me gusta su energía. Mi instinto ante el peligro no se activa, así que no es un asesino enviado por Joker. Tengo toda una hora por delante, ojalá pueda desconectar de toda la mierda. Las manos se apartan y comienzan por mi nuca, intento soltar toda la tensión del cuello.

**[Castiel]**

La respiración de Dean es calmada y me deleito recorriendo sus músculos, comunicándome con su cuerpo con mis manos. Aprendo mucho de él: que está más en forma de lo que parecía, que se carga más responsabilidad de la que debiera y que está lleno de antiguas heridas. Además de la quemadura del hombro que le provoqué al sacarle de los subterráneos, hay contusiones recientes, otras marcas parecen hechas por una hoja y si no me falla la vista algunas son de bala.

No lo ví cuando le saqué de las catacumbas aunque entonces también estuviese desnudo, obviamente no me estaba fijando en su cuerpo. Cierro los ojos un momento. Vale, comprendo qué significa esto. La pieza que no terminaba de cuadrar cae de golpe en su sitio. Esta era la idea que me vino viendo las noticias sobre el asesinato de Joker, esta es la explicación que lo aclara todo. No me sorprende, me doy cuenta de que ya lo sabía desde hace tiempo, simplemente no lo había hecho consciente.

Termino de amasar la zona lumbar y miro la toalla sobre su pelvis. Quizá debería salir ahora y esperarle fuera, quedarme con las ganas. Pero pongo mi mano suavemente en su espalda y me inclino hacia su cabeza:

-No te asustes, pero soy yo.

Tarda un par de segundos en contestar:

-Joder, ¿ha pasado algo que..?

-Nada, tranquilo. No te muevas.

-¿Qué coño haces aquí? –se ha apoyado en un codo y me mira.

-Cuido a mis clientes –respondo esbozando una sonrisa inocente.

Hay un silencio, él se frota la cara con la mano y vuelve a mirarme.

-Flipo contigo –no suena enfadado, seguramente aún está decidiendo cómo tomarse esto. –¿Sabes que las cosas que haces son de psicópata?

-¿Me tiene miedo, señor Wayne? –pregunto descarado.

Dean sonríe desafiante, suelta un bufido y vuelve a tumbarse:

-Está bien, ya lo he pagado así que quiero mi hora de masaje. Me da igual si llamas al tío o haces lo que te salga de los huevos.

-¿Me está dando carta blanca?

-Te estoy dando la puta baraja.

Alzo las cejas, vale. Lo ha dicho él, si luego no le gusta que se queje. Inspiro y susurro:

-Relájese, señor Wayne.

Me centro de nuevo en su cuidado y continúo por sus piernas. Las recorro bajando por ellas, arrastrando los dedos aceitosos, sintiendo cada centímetro. Definitivamente nunca he estado colado por un hombre tan impactante, no es (sólo) que esté bueno, es que es hermoso. Puedo notar cada músculo por separado de lo bien definidos que están. Es tan cautivador como una mujer con este físico de modelo y al mismo tiempo desprende fuerza, masculinidad y presencia. Soy afortunado por estar aquí ahora. Dean ha vuelto a su respiración profunda y noto su actitud confiada, está cómodo.

-No lo haces mal... –murmura con tono atontado.

-Sssh, no hable –termino con sus pies y vuelvo a subir hacia su cadera, doy un toque con el índice en la toalla: –¿Puedo?

-Mmmm.

Vaaale, lo tomaré como un “sí”. Aparto la tela despacio dejando que recorra su piel, y entreabro los labios por la visión. Puedo decir que es el trasero más seductor que he visto en mi vida. Hago un esfuerzo y me pongo en modo profesional sin serlo ni un ápice y comienzo a masajear bajo su espalda para entrar por ahí a los glúteos. Hago presión con los puños en los hoyuelos que se forman cerca de la columna, Dean suelta un suspiro largo. Amaso los músculos con firmeza y calma, destensando. Presiono con los dedos un punto más íntimo, metiéndome un poco hacia las ingles, pero él no se molesta.

**[Dean]**

Estoy medio dormido, el placer que siento no me espabila sino que me relaja. No termino de perder la consciencia porque una parte de mí está agitada, se trata de Castiel. Algo en él me acelera el pulso, sobre todo después de aquella escena en el baño. Aquel momento donde tuvo la osadía de masturbarse en mis narices. Mentiría si dijera que el recuerdo no me asalta por las noches, que no tengo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no utilizarlo en mis fantasías.

Las manos se deslizan hacia mis ingles, noto un cosquilleo tibio y me muerdo el labio, expectante. Me presiona varios puntos que me provocan calor en la zona, oigo que expira y mueve una mano hacia dentro, toca mi periné con dos dedos. Se expande hacia todo mi cuerpo una oleada de abrasión y entreabro los labios. Pulsa ahí y noto que mi cuerpo se suelta más aún.

Con la otra mano mueve los dedos y se detiene prácticamente a un centímetro del esfínter. También oprime la zona y me recorre un escalofrío de distensión y excitación. Las manos se deslizan cada una a un lado de mi trasero, abarcándolo con las palmas abiertas. Clava suavemente los dedos en la carne y las mueve hacia afuera, separando los glúteos. Contengo el aliento sin emitir ni un sonido, traspasado por un estremecimiento cargado de erotismo.

Una embriagadora humedad se planta sobre la zona más íntima de mi cuerpo, moviéndose despacio hacia arriba. Me ha dado un lametón. Vuelvo a coger aire, lo estaba reteniendo, pero enseguida se me corta la respiración porque su lengua reaparece. Me lame de distintas maneras, primero así, como se hace con un helado. Luego noto cómo su punta recorre el pliegue, después la vuelve a posar encima y aprieta.

Contengo un gemido y noto cómo me estira la piel moviendo más las manos hacia afuera, yo agarro fuerte la camilla con los dedos. Entonces siento sobre mí una textura más blanda que me rodea, sus labios. Hace una pequeña succión y la sensación me hace dar un pequeño bote hacia arriba con la cadera. Todas las dudas que tenía de hasta dónde podía llegar con Castiel se acaban de esfumar. Hasta el final, por supuesto, hasta que ya no pueda más. Hazlo hasta el fondo, Cass. Levanto la cabeza del hoyuelo de la camilla, lo cubro doblando un brazo y apoyo un lado de mi frente en él, de tal manera que dejo la cara girada un poco hacia abajo y por el rabillo del ojo puedo ver la sombra agachada que es Cass entre mis piernas.

Mueve los labios y la lengua sobre mí como si esa parte mía se tratase de otra boca, besándome. Comienzo a jadear, mis pulsaciones se han disparado, nunca me habían hecho esto y me pregunto por qué me lo he estado perdiendo tantos años. La gente es una mojigata y Catwoman, que sí me da caña por todos lados, nunca ha usado ahí su boca. Estoy moviendo la pelvis en un leve vaivén y cuando me presiono con sus labios el turgente placer se intensifica. Vuelve a succionar y no puedo evitar emitir un gemido.

Entonces se aparta, pero sólo un poco porque sigo notando su aliento, las manos se recolocan y me comprimen, aplasta los glúteos uno contra otro y me muerdo el labio. Los mueve frotándolos el uno contra el otro despacio, haciéndome sentir el roce y la presión. Noto cómo la saliva con la que él me había llenado corre entre ellos y cómo una parte se escapa hacia abajo, cayendo entre mis ingles y hacia la camilla. Con un gesto circular y muy erótico cambia el movimiento y vuelve a empujar hacia afuera, separando y creando espacio. Estira más que la primera vez y siento la tirantez en mi centro, un suave dolor voluptuoso que es lo más excitante del mundo, mi piel se estremece y mis nervios se sensibilizan aún más.

-Ah –se me escapa otro gemido, lo hago bajito porque estamos en un lugar público.

Estoy temblando levemente, atento y abrasándome. La humedad de su boca regresa y es la punta de su lengua la que empuja en mi orificio.

-Mmmm –ronroneo mientras él presiona y relaja contra mí sin terminar de meterla, creando una cadencia que inevitablemente imito con la cadera, haciéndome esperar aún un poco más y elevando mi ansia por recibirle.

Empuja más fuerte y por fin noto cómo su músculo cubierto de saliva empieza a introducirse en mí.

-Cass –susurro casi sin aliento, extático.

Comienza a mover la lengua, presiona hacia dentro y luego la arrastra hacia fuera. Me penetra con la lengua. Dios, me está penetrando y yo... Ostia, yo voy a explotar de lo incandescente que estoy. Pero... ¿Qué cojones estoy haciendo, qué coño se me está pasando por la cabeza? No se supone que le esté permitiendo hacerme todo esto, no se supone que... Pero joder, qué puto delirio, qué importa todo lo demás, estoy cachondísimo.

**[Castiel]**

Dean está frenético, jadea y aplasta su pelvis contra mí con sacudidas rápidas, debe de estar empapando el recubrimiento de la camilla con sudor y líquido preseminal. Me está pidiendo más con su cuerpo, más rápido y más hondo, pero no puedo dárselo con mi lengua. Dios sabe que quiero bajarme los pantalones, agarrarle la cintura y arrastrarle hasta el borde de la camilla. Dejar sus piernas sobre el suelo y su pecho sobre la litera, con su culo totalmente expuesto hacia mí. Dios sabe que quiero hundirme en él. Pero no lo voy a hacer porque este es un momento para Dean, es su sesión de masaje y me ha dado permiso para ocuparme de él. Dean fue todo un profesional en el momento de mi baño y yo también voy a serlo ahora.

Saco mi lengua y alejo mi cara de sus nalgas, él suelta un quejido fingiendo enfado, me limpio la boca con la mano, tengo saliva hasta en el cuello de la camisa. Si seguía un poco más iba a terminar con agujetas terribles, a ver quién es el guapo que desayuna mañana. Le acaricio por fuera, pulsando en la zona con los dedos, recordando el vaivén que mantenía con la lengua.

-Cass... –pide con ansia.

-Enseguida, señor Wayne –susurro sensual mientras echo aceite sobre mis dedos.

Vuelvo a su orificio con ellos, empantanados en el denso líquido, acaricio un poco pero sus caderas se chocan contra mí instándome a entrar ya, así que lo hago. Meto directamente dos dedos porque su flexibilidad es enorme debido a lo caliente que está.

-Ah, Cass, Cass... –gime cuando los muevo hacia dentro y hacia afuera.

Su cuerpo se estremece y está perlado de sudor, la imagen de su espalda contoneándose al ritmo de mi mano me hace pensar que puedo llegar a desmayarme del morbo. Pongo la otra sobre la parte baja de su espalda y presiono hacia la camilla, para acentuar la sensación de que yo estoy llevando la batuta. Para dar a entender que él está debajo y yo le estoy sujetando. Se excita aún más y sus gemidos se hacen más agudos, yo sonrío y me tomo la venganza:

-Señor Waye, ¿todo un gran empresario como usted lloriqueando porque otro tío le meta los dedos?

-Hijo de…

Comienzo a presionar su próstata y él da un bote. Me apoyo con el antebrazo en su espalda echando parte de mi peso, inmovilizándole más. Dean forcejea un poco por el simple placer de hacerlo y susurro un “no” en su oído. Él resopla y agrando la sonrisa, aumento el movimiento de mis dedos y rozo su oreja con los labios:

-Eres mío, Dean.

Entonces su cuerpo da una sacudida y tapo su boca con la mano que tenía en su espalda para que sus gemidos no traspasen las paredes donde nos encontramos. Siento las convulsiones de sus músculos, los fieros jadeos chocándose en mi palma y el olor de su sudor a pesar de los aceites. Me fijo en sus reacciones, es un orgasmo largo y la intensidad va decayendo muy lentamente después de unos momentos en la cúspide. Voy atenuando lo que hago con los dedos dentro de él porque puede resultar doloroso, hasta que simplemente los dejo quietos. Cuando sus estremecimientos se han hecho mucho más espaciados y su respiración se va recuperando, aparto la mano de su boca y la sitúo sobre su coxis. Saco muy despacio los dedos, aprovechando los momentos en los que echa la pelvis hacia mí, y cuando los tengo fuera los sitúo sobre su dilatado músculo. Lo presiono un poco para que no sienta el dolor que puede sobrevenirle por la intensidad y la falta de lubricante como tal.

Dean se calma y aún no retiro las manos, observo unos segundos cómo respira y cómo su expresión está totalmente relajada con los ojos cerrados, tiene un lado de la cara apoyado en su brazo y puedo ver su precioso perfil. Se me mueve algo en el pecho, sé que es el corazón, sé que acabo de caer aún un poco más. Suspiro y retiro las manos, busco una toalla grande y la tiendo sobre él para que no coja frío. Dean abre los ojos y parpadea, me inclino hacia su cara para que pueda mirarme sin dificultad. Tuerzo una sonrisa entre pícara y melancólica:

-Espero que el masaje haya valido lo que pagó.

Él comienza a reir y se pasa una mano por la cara:

-Joder, sí.

Le doy un apretón en el hombro y salgo al otro lado apartando la cortina, diciendo:

-Le espero fuera.

**

Justo cuando me he terminado el porro el señor Wayne llega hasta mí. Estoy apoyado cerca de la puerta de entrada a las termas y él levanta las cejas a modo de saludo, colocándose la chaqueta de traje con un firme tirón en las solapas. Qué diferente es este Dean del de hace sólo unos melosos minutos. Suelto la bocanada final de humo hacia su dirección entrecerrando los ojos, tirando el canutillo y pisándolo con el zapato.

-¿Por qué cuando fumas pones esa cara de interrogatorio de CSI, tío? –murmura sonriendo irónico, rompiendo la imagen del correcto empresario que acababa de salir del edificio.

-Habré visto muchas películas –digo soltando una carcajada y encogiéndome de hombros, esquivando su mirada para no sonrojarme como un veinteañero enamorado.

-Joder, ¿y Bobby? –masculla llevándose al oído el móvil. –Ya tenía que estar aquí con el coche.

Realmente es un inconveniente ser rico por el tema del chófer, si desaparece te quedas con tres palmos de narices. Conozco el sentimiento porque como no conduzco, en Londres dependo siempre de mi amigo taxista, Balthazar.

-Mierda –se preocupa Dean, el hombre tampoco está respondiendo al móvil.

Llama a un taxi y le intento calmar mientras esperamos, él dice:

-Joder, Bobby... Esto ya era lo que me faltaba después de toda la mierda de Sammy.

-Sobre tu hermano... –apunto. –Eso quería decirte, he seguido la pista a un niño que tenía todas las papeletas para ser Sam.

-¿De verdad? –dice clavándome la mirada, esperanzado.

-Sí, en realidad de su infancia no puedo decir mucho porque no estuvo registrado en ningún colegio, si estudió debió de ser en casa. Pero con 14 años comenzó a sacarse un título de informática y a los 16 ya estaba trabajando.

-¿Aquí, en Gotham? –pregunta y yo asiento. Él cierra los ojos con rabia: –Coño, estaba delante de mis narices, no me lo puedo creer. –Los abre y me agarra un hombro, ansioso. –¿Y dónde está ahora, qué está haciendo, cómo se llama?

Aprieto la mandíbula, mirándole a los ojos:

-Sam Wesson.


	15. BATMAN Y JOKER o Una causa perdida

**[Dean]**

-¿Y dónde está ahora, qué está haciendo, cómo se llama? –pregunto a Castiel intentando no exaltarme.

-Sam Wesson.

Parpadeo.

No puede ser.

¿Sam Wesson, el cabrón que ha estado respaldando a Joker todos estos años? ¿El que participó en la encerrona de Batman y probablemente en el asesinato de Kevin?

No, ese no es Sammy. Hay un error, Cass, te has equivocado.

El taxi llega y vuelvo a escuchar a mi alrededor, a ser consciente de que estoy en la calle y que hay un mundo que gira bajo mis pies. Cass se inclina hacia el conductor para pedir su identificación, asegurándose de que no van a raptarle de la misma manera otra vez, y abre la puerta trasera instándome a subir primero. Lo hago con una sensación de irrealidad, de estar en otra dimensión, de haberme quedado desencajado del puzle de la existencia.

No, Cass, ese no es Sammy.

Él cierra después de meterse en el vehículo y el cacharro arranca. Por el rabillo del ojo veo los edificios y otros coches desfilando, oigo el ruido amortiguado de la vida fuera de mí.

No es Sammy.

-Hemos llegado –escucho y abro los ojos, los había cerrado sin darme cuenta. El taxista mira hacia nosotros.

-No tengo suficiente –oigo a Castiel a mi lado, tanteando sus bolsillos. –¿Señor Wayne?

Asiento y me obligo a regresar a la realidad, a la sociedad con gente que exige cosas de mí. Ahora necesitan dinero. ¿No es siempre eso, dinero? Es para lo que me quieren todos. O eso o que me las vea y me las desee contra asesinos y psicópatas. Eso es para lo que me quieren. Saco una de mis tarjetas y cebo la demanda de estos dos hombres. En cuanto sale el ticket salgo sin mirar atrás y enfilo con grandes zancadas a la mansión. Escucho cómo Constantine corre detrás y me llama, pero le ignoro. Cuando entro en el recibidor él pone una mano sobre mi hombro y yo me la quito de encima con un fuerte manotazo.

-¿Qué te pas..? –comienza él con ojos muy abiertos, pero le corto.

-¡Métete en tus asuntos!

-¿Dean?

Me giro sin prestarle más atención y comienzo a caminar llamando a Bobby a voz en grito. Joder, ¿dónde se ha metido, por qué no ha venido a buscarme?

-¡Dean!

Me agarran del brazo y exploto, le suelto un derechazo al detective de los cojones en el pómulo y cae violentamente contra el suelo.

-¡Para de una vez, ostia!

Él se toca la cara con una mano y gime, intentando incorporarse torpemente, atontado. Un hilo de sangre roja cae sobre las baldosas.

-¡No tenías que haber venido, las cosas se han torcido cada vez más desde que has llegado! ¿Y ahora tienes los huevos de decirme que mi hermano es un psicópata? ¡Eres un puto demonio! –grito con los ojos acuosos de rabia. –¡Sal de mi vida de una puta vez!

Salgo internándome por una puerta, dirigiéndome a la entrada secreta del búnker. Él aún seguía en el suelo. Entro a la cueva de Batman y tampoco hay rastro de Bobby, la voz de Tessa no me saluda como suele hacer siempre. Miro su gran pantalla y me quedo blanco. Su imagen está congelada y parpadea aleatoriamente como si hubiese un fallo técnico. La chica morena y atractiva que le sirve de modelo aparece como siempre pero su boca está deformada en una sonrisa enorme y macabra, antinatural, como si hubiese sido retocada con Photoshop. La sonrisa del Joker.

-Hijo de puta –murmuro atónito acercándome a sus controles, incapaz de creer que hayan hackeado a Tessa.

Presiono una tecla y la boca llena de dientes se mueve ortopédicamente, sale un mensaje con voz distorsionada:

-Hola, Dean. Dean. Dean. Dean. Dean...

-¡Cabrón! ¿Dónde está Bobby? –vocifero golpeando los mandos con los puños. –¡Hijo de puta, como le hayas hecho algo..!

La pantalla parpadea y aparece un primer plano de Joker, el que vi en la residencia de ancianos. El que tiene el maquillaje corrido en los ojos y la sonrisa mal pintada, con el blanco de la cara sucio y el pelo grasiento.

-Hola, Dean –repite con tono burlón y amenazante, su voz es más moderada de lo que esperaba. –¿Te gusta el look que le he dado a Tessa?

-Hijo de puta, ¿qué has hecho con Bobby?

-Sólo le he invitado a una fiesta –dice con un toque inocente, aterciopelando el sonido. –Es como un programa de la tele. Tienes que elegir entre dos puertas, en una está tu querido mayordomo y en otra la salvación de Batman.

-¿De qué cojones hablas?

Entonces aparece un gran tanque de cristal donde está encerrado Bobby, el hombre da golpes contra la pared transparente y mueve la boca, pero no se oye lo que dice. La prisión de cristal se va llenando despacio con agua y de momento le llega hasta las rodillas. Antes de que pueda asimilarlo la imagen cambia y veo el plano detalle de un pendrive atado a un cartucho de explosivos donde corre una cuenta atrás.

-¿Qué coño..? –murmuro.

Vuelve Joker y junta las manos enguantadas por los dedos, como hace un presentador de televisión:

-En un lado tenemos a Bobby Singer, mayordomo de Dean Wayne y cómplice de Batman, a punto de ahogarse. Y, en otro, el pendrive que guarda la única copia de lo que ocurrió realmente en el Asilo de Arkham cuando todas las cámaras se apagaron.

Aparece ahora el plano de Gotham con dos flechas señalando lugares completamente opuestos, en una pone “mayordomo” y en otra “Batman”. 

-Tic, tac, señor Wayne, ¿a quién elegirá salvar usted? –y la transmisión se corta y la pantalla se queda en negro.

**

**[Castiel]**

Me agarro fuerte a la cintura de Batgirl, vamos en su moto a toda pastilla hacia la dirección que nos ha dado Dean. Llevamos cascos (aunque no están tuneados con orejitas de murciélago) y oigo su voz a través de un micro que hay dentro del mío:

-Joder, no sé si llegamos.

No digo nada, aún estoy asimilando todo. La tremenda ostia que me ha dado Dean sin venir a cuento, su repentina vuelta a por mí después, ordenándome que vaya a una dirección con Batgirl. La escueta explicación de que salvemos un pendrive y su amenaza llena de rabia:

-Si falláis, no te molestes en regresar aquí.

Luego, su marcha a alguna habitación de la mansión y la llegada de la heroína antes de que yo pudiese decidir si enfilar para el aeropuerto o quemarle la casa con mi mechero Zippo. Estoy tan cabreado que rechino los dientes, me bullen un montón de emociones en el estómago y una parte de mí desea fervientemente que tengamos un accidente y nos estrellemos ahora mismo.

Vuelvo a recordar que no puedo morir y me cago en Crowley, puto demonio tocapelotas, no me deja descansar en paz.

-¿Se puede saber qué coño pasa con el pendrive? –siseo intentando colocar un poco mi cabeza, a ver si puedo dejar de abrasarme en esta cólera destructiva.

-Parece que tiene los datos de las cámaras del asilo. Sería la prueba de que Batman es inocente, es lo único que puede parar toda la mierda que está cayendo sobre nosotros.

Entonces un objeto cae muy cerca y Batgirl da un volantazo sin perder el control del vehículo. Miramos hacia arriba y vemos una interminable hilera de gente sobre una mediana que está en otro carril, en una elevación del terreno. Llevan bates, cadenas y otras cosas y comienzan a arrojarlos contra nosotros. Gritan cosas como: “¡Fuera, enmascarados! ¡Muerte a los traidores de Gotham!”

Batgirl impreca esquivando varios objetos, pero uno le da en la clavícula, creo que era una pelota de baseball. A la gran velocidad que vamos el impacto es muy potente y ella no puede evitar que la moto caiga hacia un lado, derrapando. El chirrido y las chispas me rodean mientras me desgarro un lado del cuerpo, el olor a quemado llega a través del casco y sé que no es sólo el material de la moto o mi ropa, también es mi carne. Joder, no decía en serio lo del accidente. Maldita energía universal.

**

**[Dean]**

Baby ha captado la atención de la policía, cómo no, y varios coches patrulla han salido a perseguirme. Los esquivo con facilidad debido a la gran velocidad de mi chica. Habría podido salir en la moto de Batman, su silueta es muy reconocible también pero pasa un poco más desapercibida. Sin embargo Baby sigue siendo más rápida y manejable porque he invertido muchas más horas en ella que en ninguno de mis artilugios. Ahora no me puedo permitir ni un segundo de retraso, la vida de Bobby está en peligro. Me importa una mierda que me metan en chirona o en el corredor de la muerte después, lo que cuenta es salvarle. No pienso permitir otra muerte más por Batman, Dios sabe que no voy a dejar que muera.

He desconectado la transmisión que suelo mantener con Batgirl porque imagino que está pinchada, si Tessa había sido hackeada puede que también lo estén nuestras comunicaciones.

Me pregunto desde cuándo Joker se está metiendo en mi ordenador, en mi búnker. Me pregunto si muchas de las veces en las que el payaso escapó hace ya algunos años se debían a que podían ver mis movimientos. Me pregunto si las victorias que he tenido han sido parte de su estrategia para que no sospechase que la línea estaba intervenida.

¡Joder! Doy un golpe furioso contra el volante. Me siento como una libélula con las alas clavadas. Por mucho que intente volar no lo voy a conseguir, y encima voy a terminar desgarrándome. Doy otro puñetazo en el volante y aprieto los dientes, conteniendo las lágrimas. No pasa nada, Dean, vas a arreglarlo. Batman va a arreglar esta mierda como hace siempre, no va a permitir que Bobby muera y que todo se vaya a la mierda. Va a llegar hasta el enemigo y le va a machacar, como hace siempre. El murciélago va a encontrar a Joker y al cabronazo de Wesson y les va a hacer comerse las piezas de sus putos ordenadores una a una.

**

**[Castiel]**

-¡Constantine, contesta, Constantine! –oigo que grita Batgirl como muy lejos.

Abro los ojos y no veo nada a causa del casco, muevo mis manos con una dificultad y un dolor demoledores y me lo saco. Por fin veo su silueta moviéndose como un rayo a todos lados, con la capa ondeando a su espalda y pateando a un enorme grupo de gente que se abalanza sobre nosotros de manera desordenada. La moto está unos metros a un lado, tirada, y un grupito de personas se entretiene golpeándola con palos y con las botas. Está atardeciendo y el color del cielo es rojizo.

-¡Hijos de puta, fuera de nuestra ciudad! –escucho las voces de los atacantes.

La mujer tira bombas de humo y una parte se dispersa, a otros les lanza boomerangs retornables pero siguen quedando muchos más. Un hombre con una cadena llega hasta ella y golpea su brazo con violencia, la pelirroja suelta un gruñido y le patea la cara. Es cuestión de tiempo que nos masacren, son demasiados y los dos estamos heridos a causa de la caída, no sé ni cómo Batgirl está pudiendo hacer de parapeto entre ellos y yo.

Unto mi dedo índice con la sangre que empapa mi pernera izquierda, dibujo un símbolo en el asfalto y susurro un hechizo. Hace ya un par de días que el bloqueo de Rowena perdió efecto y puedo volver a utilizar mi magia. Aparece una línea de llamas ascendentes sobre la carretera, serpenteando entre nosotros y la gente, extendiéndose hasta la moto. Los que estaban sobre el vehículo se asustan y se apartan y la cortina de fuego queda entre todos ellos y nosotros. Batgirl se agacha a mi lado muy preocupada y me ayuda a levantarme. El dolor al incorporarme es devastador, casi no puedo ni respirar. Debo de tener quemaduras de tercer grado y varios huesos rotos, entre ellos la rótula y la tibia izquierdas. El traje de la mujer también está desgarrado, en varias partes se ve su carne goteante de sangre, aunque la tela debía de tener un muy buen refuerzo porque ha salido bastante bien parada.

-Constantine, necesitas un médico –murmura asustada arrastrándome hacia la moto, ella va cojeando.

-¿El pendrive..? –mascullo casi sin aire.

-A la mierda.

-Totalmente de acuerdo –susurro a punto de perder la consciencia.

“Si falláis, no te molestes en regresar aquí”, recuerdo la rasposa voz de Dean. Y a pesar de que esto es un encargo suyo y de que siento un volcán de ira hacia él, la llama de las causas perdidas se enciende en mi interior. Soy Castiel Constantine, uno de los mejores hechiceros del mundo, el tío que tiene a los tres gobernantes del Infierno en la palma de la mano. Yo no me rindo tan fácilmente. Te vas a cagar, Dean, voy a hacer que te comas tus palabras. Susurro unas sílabas mágicas para que mi voz traspase las capas de realidad y después, al borde del desmayo, digo:

-Meg... Hija de puta, ven aquí, te necesito.

Batgirl me mira extrañada, intentando levantar la pesada moto con una mano y una pierna mientras con el otro brazo me sostiene en pie. Mis ojos se cierran, el estrés que sufre mi cuerpo es tan brutal que mi cerebro está desconectando, pero me parece ver que una figura aparece por el rabillo del ojo. Noto que me tocan la frente y espabilo un poco, subo los párpados y veo a Meg con una mano sobre mi cara.

-Joder, Clarence, tus citas cada vez salen peor –me dice burlona alzando una ceja, su cabello ondulado y oscuro tapando un lado de su cara porque la tiene ladeada.

Batgirl se sorprende porque ella ha salido de la nada y pregunta alterada quién es.

-Tranquila, nena, no te lo voy a robar esta noche –sigue Meg en su tono burlón. –¿O quizá sí?

-No pasa nada, es una amiga –farfullo intentando no gritar de dolor. –Una diablesa que me debe algún favor.

-¿Diablesa? –repite Batgirl con tono incrédulo.

-Clarence, cada vez pones el listón más bajo –apunta el ser sobrenatural mirando a la heroína,

luego, posa sus oscuros ojos almendrados en los míos. –En fin, ¿qué tripa se te ha roto ahora? Bueno, por lo que veo, esta vez es en sentido literal.

-Necesito llegar a un lugar... Y que me arregles un poco –resoplo apretando los dientes, luchando contra el sufrimiento físico.

-Joder, parezco el puto genio de Aladino –dice ella dando un paso y rodeándome el cuello con los brazos.

Y, de pronto, desaparecemos.

**

**[Dean]**

Corro más rápido que nunca subiendo de tres en tres los escalones de chapa. Estoy en un sanatorio mental abandonado y la risa de Joker reverbera por todos lados porque hay altavoces en las esquinas. Estoy siguiendo mi radar calorífico y de pronto la pantallita hace un parpadeo y los puntos rojos cambian de sitio. ¿Qué cojones? Doy media vuelta y bajo de un salto un tramo de escalera, después tuerzo una esquina... Pero los indicadores de calor vuelven a cambiar. Las carcajadas de Joker se hacen más agudas.

-Lo estás haciendo tú, ¿verdad, hacker de los cojones? –grito al aire, sé que hay micrófonos y cámaras repartidas por el edificio. –Sam Wesson, hijo de puta, en cuanto te ponga las manos encima vas a desear no haberle ni dado los buenos días al Joker.

Las risas de Joker se alejan del micro y tras un par de segundos sale otra voz por los altavoces.

-Aquí te esperamos, Batman –dice el informático con voz armoniosa. –Si es que llegas a tiempo para ayudar al viejo.

Se enciende una pantalla colgada de la pared con la imagen de Bobby dentro del tanque de agua. El líquido ya va por debajo de su mandíbula, él sigue golpeando a su alrededor con los puños con cara angustiada.

**

**[Charlie]**

Mierda, llego por fin con la moto al lugar que teníamos asignado. No he podido ponerla a máxima potencia a causa del golpe, el motor hacía un ronroneo raro y no he querido forzarla. Con un accidente por día tengo suficiente. Constantine estaba al borde del colapso, por mucho que haya llamado a una tía con superpoderes o lo que sea, debe de estar medio muerto. Tengo que trasladarlo al hospital de inmediato, espero que no volvamos a toparnos con gente con la cabeza comida.

Cuando bajo de la moto y me pongo a correr, cojeando, hacia el almacén abandonado, una tremenda explosión me hace echarme al suelo y los cascotes pasan sobre mi cabeza. Levanto la vista y veo las ventanas y la puerta reventadas y trozos de pared cayendo en el interior. Joder, Constantine. No ha llegado a tiempo y los cartuchos han detonado, madre mía. Ha muerto, el hechicero ha muerto.

**

**[Dean]**

Entro en la estancia como una sombra por la ventana abierta, sin producir ni un sonido y ocultándome con la penumbra. He cortado la electricidad y antes de que se encendiera el sistema de emergencia he conseguido ubicar la posición verdadera de Joker y compañía. En el radar sólo aparecían dos puntos de calor, seguramente porque Bobby sufre hipotermia, tengo que ser más rápido que nunca.

Los fluorescentes de luz auxiliar son verdes y todo el edificio parece teñido por la influencia maníaca del Joker. En la sala donde me he colado ubico a Bobby de inmediato, el tanque de agua está al fondo en una esquina. En el lado opuesto está la parte trasera de una gran pantalla de ordenador y otras más pequeñas sobre un escritorio amplio. Veo el brazo de Joker sobresaliendo detrás de una de ellas, está sentado un poco hacia la esquina. Wesson debe de estar a su lado, completamente oculto por los objetos.

Devuelvo mi atención a Bobby, da saltitos pero el líquido cubre hasta sus cejas y sólo de vez en cuando es capaz de coger bocanadas de aire. Saco de mi cinturón una ventosa explosiva para lanzarla contra la jodida pecera, pero un impacto en mi hombro desvía mi lanzamiento. El explosivo cae a un metro del tanque y detona, desconchando la pared y sacudiendo la estancia, dejando una marca de abrasión en toda la zona. El techo se desploma en ese lado y se ve un trozo de cielo: el sol se ha ocultado hace tiempo pero el negro aún no se ha apoderado de la atmósera, reina un azul índigo que se empieza a motear por tímidas estrellas. El grueso cristal reforzado de la tumba de Bobby no se rompe, sólo se agrieta. Él abre mucho los ojos y se mueve frenético, mirándome, las últimas pompas de aire se escapan de su nariz.

Me llevo una mano al hombro herido, que es el derecho, cae sangre. Tengo clavado un arpón del que sale un grueso cable. El payaso, que se ha puesto de pie, sostiene el arma con la que me lo ha disparado, recuerda a una voluminosa escopeta. Me llevo la mano izquierda a un compartimento del cinturón para coger otro explosivo pero no me da tiempo a sacarlo porque Joker ha encajado el arma en un aparato de una columna y ha pulsado un resorte que recoge un tramo del cable de un tirón. Así que caigo hacia delante, comiéndome de plano el suelo devastado, sintiendo un terrible latigazo en la herida por el desgarramiento de mis músculos.

Joker ríe y le miro, bocabajo como estoy no puedo lanzar una mierda y tanteo con los dedos en otro bolsillo de mi cinturón, pero él sube una palanca y la máquina comienza a moverse por unos raíles arrastrándome por el suelo. El dolor me hace rechinar los dientes y me veo obligado a sujetar el arpón con la mano izquierda intentando mitigarlo. La máquina llega a una viga del techo y ahí el mecanismo cambia, unas poleas comienzan a recogerlo hacia arriba. Me pongo en pie trastabillando sin soltar el gancho, intentando evitar que el cable llegue a tensarse de nuevo. Echo miradas rápidas a la máquina y al tanque de agua, Bobby aún mueve un poco la cabeza pero comienza a relajarse demasiado, ya no hay burbujas subiendo desde su nariz. En el breve lapso de tiempo que tengo hasta que el alambre vuelve a estirarse meto los dedos chorreantes de mi sangre en el bolsillo que quiero. Saco el explosivo y lo lanzo lo más fuerte que puedo justo cuando el hilo vuelve a tirar de mí.

El detonante falla de nuevo, aunque el cristal se agrieta más. El cable comienza a levantarme hacia arriba y veo cómo Bobby espabila un poco y patea como puede la zona quebrada. Muy a mi pesar tengo que cerrar los ojos con fuerza porque el martirio es implacable. El arpón me va levantando del suelo cargando mi peso en ese único punto, el arma me ha atravesado la espalda y las garras de metal se me clavan en el omóplato cada vez más profundamente a medida que me alzo. Por mucho que me pongo de puntillas al final mis pies terminan suspendidos en el aire y un grito medio animal y medio humano sale de mi garganta. Se me saltan unas lágrimas e intento moverme lo menos posible, aferrando con la mano izquierda el asta e intentando inútilmente soportar parte de mi peso con el brazo sano. Miro a Bobby, da una última patada y se queda quieto. No, por favor, Bobby…

Joker se me acerca, ese cabrón hijo de la grandísima puta, ese engendro que odio más que a nadie, sea el mismo de siempre u otro nuevo que ha tomado su puesto. Él encarna esa imagen de sonriente psicópata que no me cansaría de machacar nunca. Se sitúa a sólo unos centímetros de mí con las manos en jarras, me observa desde abajo pero su cabeza me llega hasta el pecho porque debe de medir casi dos metros. Es mucho más alto y fuerte que el anterior Joker.

-Batman –sonríe. –Qué bien que escogieras esta opción, así podemos jugar tranquilamente.

Se oye un resquebrajamiento y de pronto la tina de agua se rompe, el cristal y el agua se expanden por el suelo con la fuerza de una ola furiosa. El cuerpo de mi segundo padre cae bocabajo al suelo, inerte.

-Bobby... –mascullo con voz rasposa intentando que regrese a la vida.

-Ya no hacen cristal reforzado como antes –murmura Joker burlón y devuelve su atención hacia mí. Pone gesto pensativo dándose unos toquecitos en la barbilla con el índice: –El primer Joker estaba obsesionado contigo. Tenías que oírle, Batman por aquí, Batman por allá... Madre mía, investigaba todo lo posible sobre ti, decía que la vida se había vuelto más divertida contigo como enemigo.

Le miro conteniendo un gruñido, cerrando la mandíbula lo más que puedo y enterrando mi impotencia en toneladas de odio puro.

-¿Te has parado a pensar que el Joker vive porque Batman existe? –continúa alzando una ceja astuta. –Lucifer comenzó a ir a lo grande cuando tuvo un aliciente tan importante como el caballero oscuro.

-Lu... ¿Lucifer? –mascullo.

-Era como le gustaba que le llamaran antes de crear al payaso. De vez en cuando cambiaba de personalidad y juraba que el diablo se le había metido dentro –se me acerca un poco más y pone tono confidencial. –No se lo digas a nadie, pero estaba un poco... –hace un gesto señalándose la sien –... de la olla.

-Hijo de... –siseo mirándole, hablando a través del dolor terrible que siento. –Bájame de aquí... y juguemos como es debido.

-¿Para qué voy a hacer eso? –dice dándome un toque en el pecho y provocando que mi cuerpo se balancee un poco, la punzada que me provoca es aniquiladora. –Te tengo exactamente como quiero.

-¿Cuándo.. hackeasteis Tessa? –resoplo.

Se encoge de hombros, se aparta y se asoma por la ventana por la que he entrado:

-Un día después de matar a Robin. A Wesson le hacían falta un par de datos y los dedujimos interrogando al chico. Hay que reconocerlo, el chaval tenía madera. No sabes cómo resistió a pesar de todo lo que le hice.

-Tú... ¿Fuiste tú? –escupo con un destello de fuego en los ojos.

Se gira y vuelve a mirarme, apoyándose en la pared y cruzándose de brazos:

-Sí, no fue el primer Joker. Fui yo, era mi prueba de fuego. Mi bautizo.

Me quedo totalmente pasmado. Aquella vez no fui yo el que atrapó al asesino de Robin, sino la policía. Llegué demasiado tarde y para entonces el perpetrador de los hechos había huido. En vez de perseguirle me quedé a recoger los restos de Robin. Fueron Jody Mills y sus hombres los que dieron con el payaso y lo llevaron a Arkham. O sea que el Joker original se dejó encerrar asumiendo el crimen de éste. El hombre con la cara mal pintada y el pelo verdoso sonríe al ver mi perplejidad, y explica:

-No intentes comprender a Joker, estaba loco. Pero esperábamos que reaccionases antes, ¿sabes? Por todo eso de la venganza. Creíamos que intentarías colarte en el asilo por tu queridísimo Robin. Pero no fue así, cuando te plantaste delante del Joker sólo tenías preguntas sobre tu hermanito. Menudo aburrimiento.

Cierro los ojos, Kevin. O sea que es verdad, lo mataron para manipularme. Dios mío, chico, lo siento tanto... Debería haber muerto yo en tu lugar.

-Lucifer quería matar a Batman lentamente –añade el jodido asesino. –Que la propia Gotham lo asfixiara. Lo hemos hecho bien, ¿no te parece? Joker ha renacido y el murciélago está agonizando.

-Puto sádico... –mastico. –Qué coño quieres tú.

Se acerca a mí de nuevo, levanto un poco la barbilla taladrándole desde arriba, suspendido en el garfio que me deshilacha el hombro y la espalda milímetro a milímetro a causa de la gravedad. Se me queda mirando muy cerca, saca sus guantes blancos y los tira bajo mis pies, la tela se empapa rápido de mi sangre goteante. Lleva las manos despacio hacia mi cabeza, como si fuese un gesto ensayado o esperado desde hace mucho tiempo. Las apoya a los lados de mi cara y agarra mi máscara, nos estamos mirando a los ojos sin poder separar los unos de los otros.

Mueve sus brazos hacia arriba y saca la pieza con vehemencia, yo agacho la cabeza para que el movimiento sea más suave y el cable se mueva lo menos posible. Noto cómo el final de la máscara rueda por mi nuca arrastrando las puntas de mi pelo y cuando abro los ojos él la tiene apoyada en el pecho, aún sujetándola con ambas manos, respirando con profundidad y mirándome intensamente. Un destello me viene a la cabeza, el recuerdo de unos ojos grandes, infantiles, de unas pupilas enlazadas a las mías rodeadas por un iris color miel verdoso. Entreabro los labios, estremecido, el corazón acelerado.

-Dean –dice muy serio, como desde una caverna.

Mis labios están a punto de pronunciar una palabra, un nombre, pero me resisto. No puede ser, estoy equivocado. Esta pesadilla no puede ser real. No es él.

Deja caer la máscara y el objeto hace un sonido hueco contra el suelo, yo regreso a este momento, al dolor y a la rabia y a la desesperación. Él da un paso hacia atrás y tuerce una sonrisa maquiavélica:

-Lucifer estaba obsesionado con Batman. Yo estaba obsesionado contigo.

Se gira y camina hacia el gran ordenador al fondo, que está de espaldas a mí. Sin sentarse teclea algo tras la enorme pantalla. Estamos sólo los tres en la sala: Bobby, Joker y yo. Por eso en el radar salían dos puntos de calor en esta habitación. Wesson no existe.

-Tantos años buscando todo de ti, siguiendo tu proceso en el levantamiento de las empresas Wayne, preguntándome qué estarías haciendo cuando te marchaste varios años fuera para entrenar... Qué casualidad, quién nos iba a decir a Luci y a mí que estábamos enganchados a la misma persona. Sin duda Joker se ha traspasado íntegro de uno a otro, él y yo hemos sido una cara de la misma moneda.

-D-de qué coño estás hablando... –balbuceo entre el desprecio y el pánico. No lo digas, por Dios. No digas lo que estoy temiendo oír.

Él mete las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y camina de nuevo hacia mí, con suficiencia y cinismo:

-Dean Wayne, el impostor más grande de toda Gotham. El niño que heredó un distinguido apellido sin tener una pizca de sangre noble. –Llega y agarra mi capa por el cuello. –¡El que vivió una vida perfecta a costa de dejar que el verdadero heredero se pudriera en el infierno!

Me empuja con violencia y el gancho me traspasa abriendo la herida mientras mi cuerpo se balancea hacia un lado y otro. Suelto un grito y aprieto más los dedos de la otra mano sobre el arpón, un sudor frío chorreándome por la frente. Me agarra de golpe por la cintura, deteniendo el movimiento con brusquedad y yo me quedo sin aire unos segundos. Contacto con sus ojos y me tiene un odio inconmensurable, sus dientes rechinan de rabia.

-¡Dejando a su hermano con un puto loco desde los cinco años! –vuelve a empujarme y suelto un sollozo, el acero friccionando contra mis huesos. Mientras pendulo cruelmente en el aire vocifera caminando a un lado y a otro sin dejar de mirarme: –¡Llorando a Sammy sin tener los putos cojones de buscarle durante 26 años! ¡Dejando que lo maltrataran en una puta celda de menos de tres metros cuadrados! ¡Encerrándole durante semanas sin una mierda de luz, sin saber si era de día o de noche! ¡Haciéndole creer que iba a morir de un millón de maneras distintas, llevándole hasta extremos inaguantables por un ser humano! ¡Soportando al puto sádico más loco de toda Gotham, un tío que mató a su propia mujer y a su bebé a martillazos!

Estoy llorando, no puedo mirarle, no puedo pensar una mierda, no puedo soportar todo esto.

-¡Dean Winchester! –grita volviendo a chocar conmigo para detenerme.

Abro los ojos y le veo agarrado a mí, la barbilla pegada a mi pecho, la boca en un gesto animal enseñando todos los dientes, los ojos abiertos como platos casi saliéndose de las órbitas enmarcados por el maquillaje negro goteante. Estamos los dos temblando. El abrazo más macabro del mundo.

Hace un gesto con los dedos de una mano, quizá tenía un pequeño mando agarrado, y el alambre se destensa de golpe, corriendo por las poleas con un swiiiffff desagradable. Mi cuerpo se suelta y el arpón se recoloca sin piedad en el tremendo boquete de mi lado derecho. Siento un mareo y noto cómo él me sujeta cargando todo mi peso con los brazos y el tórax, aprovechando el agarre que tenía sobre mí. Mi columna se dobla fláccida hacia delante y caigo hacia su hombro sin poder evitarlo. Él aprieta los brazos a mi alrededor y me quedo sin aliento por un millón de razones.

Dios mío, Sammy, Dios mío... Mátame aquí mismo. Joder, mátame.

Me lleva unos pasos así, en brazos, yo no soy capaz de dejar de llorar. Siento cómo sus manos se estremecen en mi espalda y me deja en el suelo con cuidado, agarrando mi nuca con una mano y posando mi cabeza despacio sobre las baldosas rotas. Le miro, está agachado a mi lado y también está llorando, el maquillaje oscuro se corre aún más sobre sus pómulos. El mío también debe de estar rodando por mi mandíbula.

Sorbe con la nariz para detener el llanto, se frota los ojos con el puño de la chaqueta morada y veo un trazo del color de su piel bajo la pintura blanca.

-Sammy... –tartamudeo con un hilo de voz.

-¡No pronuncies ese nombre! –grita de pronto cargado de intenso rencor, apretando el arpón de mi hombro y moviéndolo hacia un lado.

Arqueo la espalda y grito, él se sitúa sobre mí a horcajadas y agarra el cuello de mi capa levantando el otro brazo, preparando un puñetazo.

-¡Esto es por los 26 años de silencio! –dice descargando el golpe en mi cara. –¡Esto es por robarme el nombre y dejarme con el puto apellido de Wesson! –suelta propinándome otro. –¡Esto es por vivir la vida que me tocaba a mí! –y otro más, toso para escupir el exceso de sangre.–¡Esto es por rendirte conmigo!

El dolor es abismal, estoy flotando en neblina sanguinolenta, todo mi ser sufriendo en diferentes niveles.

-Disfruté matando a Kevin –confiesa agarrándome la mandíbula para obligarme a mirarle con el ojo que aún puedo abrir. –Cuando le quité la máscara y vi que era el protegido de Wayne, comprendí que si él era Robin tú tenías que ser Batman. –Dibuja una sonrisa diabólica y abisal.–Comencé a ponerme creativo, ¿sabes?

Me da otro golpe y yo cierro los ojos con fuerza, quiero desaparecer, no puedo seguir escuchando. Se me está despedazando toda el alma. Me estoy rompiendo de una manera irrecuperable. Me agarra del pelo y me da un fuerte cabezazo contra el suelo, yo emito un sonido ahogado con la garganta.

-¡Disfruté torturando al cabrón por el que me sustituiste! –ladra moviendo el arpón en círculo, hincando más las curvadas flechas en mi espalda y provocando que un salpicón de sangre salga hacia arriba.

-Dios, mátame... –suplico en un gemido ronco, sollozando.

-Con mucho gusto –sisea cerrando sus grandes manos sobre mi cuello, apretando los fuertes dedos.

Comienzo a quedarme sin aire y a pesar de ello no siento que esto pueda redimirme una mierda.

**[Castiel]**

-¡Dean! –digo golpeando la nuca despeinada y sudorosa mal teñida de verde, el gigante cae emitiendo un gemido sordo hacia delante.

Aparto al Joker y veo el destrozado cuerpo de Dean. Dejo el hierro en el suelo y me arrodillo junto a él:

-Dean, joder…

Apenas está consciente, casi no respira. Hay sangre por todos lados y sus heridas son críticas. Veo a Bobby inmóvil más allá, he llegado demasiado tarde para los dos. Aprieto los dientes y golpeo el suelo con un puño. Meg, a mi espalda, suelta un bufidito.

-No me digas que te has enamorado.

Giro mi cara hacia ella y pido con angustia:

-¿Puedes curarle?

-Eh, que no soy una tienda del todo a cien. A ti te he sanado porque sigo tachando en una lista los putos favores que te debo. Pero soy un demonio, guapo, que no se te olvide.

-Joder, Meg...

-Nos vemos, gilipollas –dice levantándome el dedo corazón y desapareciendo.

Me muerdo el labio y poso mis manos, temblorosas, sobre las mejillas ensangrentadas de Dean. Miro al Joker a su lado, inconsciente, el hombre conocido como Sam Wesson. El niño que un día fue simplemente Sammy. Vuelvo a mirar a Bobby, tirado sobre un enorme charco de agua. Se me saltan las lágrimas, doy un sollozo. ¿Por qué siempre termino envuelto en historias desgarradoras? ¿Por qué nunca terminan bien? ¿Por qué la gente que me importa acaba perdiendo?

-Dean –susurro mirándole a través de las lágrimas, pero no puede verme, no sabe que estoy aquí porque ha perdido la consciencia y está a las puertas de la muerte.

No tengo magia tan poderosa como para sanarle, no tengo nada por mí mismo. Yo, uno de los mayores hechiceros del mundo. Yo, que estoy acostumbrado a ver a todos mis amigos morir.

Yo, que le amo.

-Dean –repito con voz temblorosa. –No te preocupes. Lo tengo todo bajo control.


	16. ADIÓS o Para Siempre

**[Jody]**

-¿Y cómo es que se ha filtrado por internet? –grito amonestando a mis hombres, me miran temblorosos desde sus puestos en la estación de policía.

Nadie sabe cómo es posible que una parte del vídeo de Batman y Joker en Arkham haya terminado en la red. Se ha hecho viral y no llega ni a un minuto, es justo el momento en el que Joker dice sus últimas palabras y se rebana la garganta a sí mismo con una hoja oculta en su manga.

Entro a mi despacho dando un portazo y me siento ante mi escritorio en la mullida silla. Cojo el famoso pendrive, metido en una bolsita de plástico, y me lo quedo mirando. Constantine me lo entregó hace tres días, en la maldita noche en que toda la estación se volvió loca porque avistamos el coche de Batman. Envié a gran parte de mis efectivos para atrapar al murciélago pero él nos dio esquinazo con su maestría habitual. Pasamos mucho tiempo intentando recuperar su pista y cuando por fin dimos con el lugar, un manicomio abandonado, la sala del tesoro estaba vacía. Entré después de varios de mis hombres porque aún estoy cojeando a causa del balazo que me metió Harley Quinn. Lo único que encontramos fue un escenario desolado: una pileta de cristal reventada al fondo, un gran ordenador machacado por un objeto contundente, salpicones y rastros de sangre y a Castiel Constantine fumando un porro, dándonos la espalda. Se giró despacio al oír mi orden, levantando las manos. Me fijé que en una de ellas llevaba un pendrive y dijo:

-Mills, creo que esto le puede interesar.

Y así era, en este pequeño cacharrito que sostengo ahora estaban las imágenes que han absuelto a Batman de toda acusación. Está su conversación desde que entró por la puerta de la celda de Joker hasta que la abandonó. Batman intentó sacarle información sobre Sam Wayne y el payaso se hizo el loco (nunca mejor dicho). Joker empezó a hablar sobre cómo mató a Robin para cabrear a Batman pero él, a parte de pegarle varias veces, no atentó contra su vida. El Joker no fue capaz de hacer que le matara, así que pasó al plan B y lo hizo él mismo.

Joker repitió varias veces “toda Gotham va a trasformarse en mí”, esa frase también está en el vídeo de internet. Gracias al alcance masivo que proporciona la red, a todo el mundo le ha quedado claro que el criminal quería manipular a la opinión pública y a los ciudadanos. La mayoría de los adeptos que había conseguido ya han comenzado a extinguirse, cambiando de parecer con la contundencia de una veleta. El referéndum del que hablaba el alcalde cuyo objeto era prohibir a los héroes parece estar a un paso del olvido y surgen un montón de pancartas con mensajes de apoyo a Batman. Cosas como “nosotros nunca dudamos” o “Gotham ha recuperado a su guardián”.

Dejo el pendrive y sonrío, mirando la pantalla de mi ordenador. ¿Que quién es el responsable de la filtración del vídeo? Me llevo una mano a la herida de bala de la pierna, recordando al enmascarado vestido de ninja que me salvó la vida ante Harley Quinn. Quizá fuese Batman, quizá no... En realidad, no importa. Creo que mi actuación fingiendo enfado ha sido bastante buena ahí fuera.

**

**[Dean]**

Llevo varias horas despierto, estoy en mi cama y siento mi cuerpo terriblemente agotado. Tengo la vista perdida en algún punto de mi interior, mis emociones están en un nivel catatónico y yo no me noto mejor. Bobby suspira de pie a mi lado, murmura:

-No sabía si ibas a despertar, llevabas tres días en coma.

No le contesto porque en realidad no le he oído, los estímulos no terminan de llegar a mi consciencia. El hombre me da dos palmaditas en el brazo y sale del cuarto, apesadumbrado. Se cruza con Constantine, seguramente intercambian una mirada y es el hechicero quien se acerca ahora. 

-Dean, ¿cómo te encuentras? –hace una pausa, no doy muestras de notar su presencia. –Está bien, después de volver cuesta recolocar las piezas. Y más tras todo lo que ocurrió con... Bueno, irás regresando.

Acaricia suavemente mi pómulo con la yema de los dedos, torciendo una sonrisa triste. En mi cara queda la leve sombra de varias contusiones.

-Me voy. Todo está solucionado, no tengo nada que hacer aquí –mira hacia abajo y se humedece los labios, luego vuelve a mis ojos, que están clavados en la pared de enfrente. –Hice un... Un ritual para evitar tu muerte y la de Bobby. Después llegó Batgirl y me ayudó a meteros en el coche. Ella se llevó a Baby y cuando yo subí a por Joker él ya no estaba. Está libre, Dean. Tu hermano sigue ahí fuera.

Parpadeo tenuemente, se me humedecen los ojos.

-¿Realmente te interesa algo de esto? –murmura.

**[Castiel]**

Vuelve a entrar Bobby con un teléfono en el oído y le echo una mirada decaída. El hombre me lo pasa y oigo la voz de Batgirl:

-Constantine, me jode un montón no poder despedirme de ti. ¿Sabes?, me diste un susto de muerte cuando vi que explotaba el almacén.

-Una cosa era coger el pendrive y otra muy distinta desactivar la bomba. No se me puede dar bien todo.

-No oirás una queja mía, al final nos has salvado el culo a todos. Gotham está en deuda contigo.

Me despido de ella y Bobby retoma el móvil, se queda hablando apoyado en la pared y yo suspiro llevando mi vista a Dean. Se ha mantenido en su mundo todo el rato, me duele mucho no poder mirarle realmente a los ojos. Me sangra la idea de que nuestro último contacto sea así. De no poder acariciar sus ojos verdes.

-Bueno, tengo que coger un avión –mascullo conteniendo mi rabia y me dirijo a la salida.

-No hace falta que lo diga. pero si vuelves a Gotham esta es tu casa –escucho a Bobby a mi espalda, cierro los ojos porque una lágrima quería escapar hacia fuera.

**

La energía universal no me está siendo propicia últimamente. Mi vuelo se ha cancelado y me he pasado tres horas para poder ubicarme en otro pájaro de aluminio. Miro en mi móvil, conectado a la WiFi del aeropuerto, las últimas noticias del Gotham Times digital. Sigue sin haber sucesos o ataques importantes, los maleantes de la ciudad parecen estar esperando a ver cómo se recolocan de nuevo las piezas. No me cabe duda de que el Joker volverá a alzarse, quizá no hoy, no la semana que viene. Pero está macerándose para regresar con fuerzas renovadas.

Me pregunto si se tratará de Sam Wesson. Bueno, debería decir Sam Wayne. Me pregunto si el chico seguirá identificándose con el payaso después de todo lo que ha pasado. Parpadeo y recuerdo la escena, a Dean destrozado con el arpón en el pecho, el mecanismo de poleas de la viga, los charcos de sangre... Sí, Sam tiene todas las papeletas para quedarse con el puesto.

Va a ser muy doloroso para Dean, tendrá que aprender a vivir con ello igual que yo vivo con mis fantasmas vengativos. Cambio a otro tema y pienso que al menos pude ver la cueva de Batman. Ayer mismo Bobby me hizo un tour por ella, ¡la cantidad de cachibaches que hay en ese lugar! Había un hombre trabajando en el gran ordenador, al cual el viejo llamó Tessa. Esto es como la gente que le pone nombres a las plantas, de verdad existen, conozco a varios. El hombre se llamaba Ash y me cayó muy bien. Me quedé un buen rato con él pasándole porros de maría y hablando del movimiento punk y cosas así. Es el mejor informático y hacker que conocen Dean y Bobby, y estaba reprogramando a Tessa y haciéndola más segura.

Me siento en una de las salas de espera del aeropuerto y pongo la maleta entre mis piernas, si me la roban ya es lo que me faltaba. Tengo ganas de un porro pero no me apetece ir al cubículo para fumadores. Sin poder evitarlo mis pensamientos vuelven a Dean, al momento cuando me enteré de su apellido Winchester y busqué información. Descubrí que sus padres eran cazadores de demonios, la saga familiar venía de parte de la madre, los Campbell se dedicaban a ello desde generaciones atrás.

Las muertes de John y Mary Winchester fueron de muy mal gusto porque se toparon con un Príncipe del Infierno. Gracias a Meg me he enterado de su nombre, Azazel, algunos también le llaman “ojos amarillos”. Por suerte no tengo el gusto de conocerle. Está claro que ocultaron a Dean como si fuera hijo de los Wayne para protegerlo. Espero que él nunca llegue a enterarse de esta información, sería un suicidio intentar vengar a sus padres. No sé cómo el Joker original consiguió saber que sólo Sam era el hijo biológico. Nick proclamaba que tenía dentro a Lucifer, quizá sí que se comunicaba con otros planos de realidad.

Cambio de postura acomodándome un poco, comienzo a dormitar. Aún falta mucho para mi vuelo…

-Cass.

Mi cabeza da un somnoliento vaivén hacia abajo, me parece haber oído algo interesante pero no tanto como para espabilarme. Entonces noto un movimiento rápido rozando mis piernas.

¡Joder, la maleta, que me la roban! Doy un bote y me abalanzo hacia delante, ubicando con la vista mi equipaje justo enfrente, alejándose deprisa en línea recta. Intento dar una zancada pero pongo demasiado énfasis y doy un traspié, terminando en el suelo a cuatro patas como un imbécil. Mi maleta se frena, da media vuelta y rueda hasta mí, tirada por una mano y unos pies que caminan junto a ella. Oigo la risa más hermosa del mundo y el corazón me da un vuelco cuando levanto mi vista para encontrarme con Dean.

-Llamando la atención como siempre, ¿eh? –me dice irónico levantando una ceja.

Me pongo en pie fingiendo estar malhumorado, aunque a una parte de mí realmente le enerva que su única idea para despertarme haya sido darme un susto.

-¿Qué cojones haces aquí?

-No pude despedirme –contesta poniéndose un poco serio pero sin borrar del todo la sonrisa, tímido de pronto. –Tenías que haber esperado a que bajara del todo.

-No sé. Lo último que hiciste fue darme un derechazo y además me ha salido un trabajo en Londres.

-Lo siento –dice bajando la cabeza. –No debí pegarte.

Me encojo de hombros, clavo mi vista en sus zapatos y hago un silencio. Ha venido a despedirse, hay un millón de cosas que quiero decirle. Son tantas y tan importantes que no soy capaz de empezar por ninguna. Al final adelanto la mano esperando que me la estreche:

-Hasta pronto.

Él no se mueve, mira a mis ojos y a mi mano alternativamente, se humedece los labios:

-¿En serio tienes que irte ya, no puedes esperar ni un día? Después de todo lo que ha pasado…

Me cruzo de brazos y nos observamos unos momentos. Me temo que no soy capaz de ocultar el inmenso cariño que le he cogido, él también me mira con un hondo afecto. Hay tantas cosas en el aire... Pero los dos las comprendemos. Y, aunque nos duela, sabemos que esto se está acabando.

-¿Cómo estás por lo de..? –no termino la frase pero sabe que me refiero a Sam.

Aprieta la mandíbula y se le humedecen los ojos, conteniendo la oleada de emoción.

-Mal, Cass. Muy mal.

Asiento, empático.

-Voy a recuperar a mi hermano –afirma mirándome con voz rasposa.

Vuelvo a asentir, centrado en sus ojos verdes. Me pongo un poco frío y cambio de tema:

-No puedo quedarme, señor Wayne. Ya he aceptado un caso en Londres, un exorcismo menor.

-¿Hay más exorcistas allí?

-Claro, la ciudad es como un puto desfile de un circo diabólico.

Se muerde el labio y se le escapa un deje esperanzado:

-Pásale el trabajo a un colega. Aún no he dicho que lo mío esté solucionado, no puedes irte.

Suspiro, cómo me encantaría que eso fuera cierto.

-Su mayordomo ya me pagó.

-Pagaré más.

Sonrío meneando la cabeza, pero qué actitud tan adorable. Le contesto sonando como un padre que ve a su hijo intentando abrir un tapón de rosca tirando hacia arriba.

-Creo que tiene que aprender que no todas las cosas se solucionan con dinero.

-Ya lo sé, hace 26 años que lo sé. No quiero solucionarlo con dinero, quiero arreglarlo con tiempo. Quédate un poco más, Cass.

Cierro los ojos, joder, ¿cómo se le dice que no a una petición directa cuando es lo que más deseo en el mundo? Saco mi teléfono, busco aún con reticencia el número de Papa Midnite, si no me equivoco había viajado a mi querida capital hace una semana. Pulso su contacto y espero con el auricular en el oído.

-No sé si va a aceptar, la paga era una mierda y no es precisamente mi mejor amigo.

-Que le añada dos ceros a la suma que te habían prometido –dice Dean categórico y abro los ojos como platos, él tuerce una sonrisa: –Por suerte otras veces sí es cuestión de dinero.

**

Vamos en el Mercedes gris, Dean conduce y yo observo la frondosa arboleda que rodea la carretera. A lo lejos me parece ver un ave rapaz planeando, recortada contra el cielo del atardecer. No estamos yendo a la mansión y hemos salido de Gotham, pero no pregunto nada. Él ha puesto un disco de clásicos del rock en un volumen muy tenue, de vez en cuando oigo cómo susurra trozos de canciones. Bajo la ventanilla y saco la mano, el aire veloz masajea mi palma y entra el olor de la vegetación.

-¿Te sorprendió? –pregunta de pronto, sin apartar la vista de la vía. –Lo de Batman.

-No, ya lo sabía –confieso tranquilamente. –Aunque no sé muy bien cuándo me di cuenta. Fue poco a poco, supongo.

-Creo que te subestimé en muchos aspectos –dice echándome un vistazo rápido. –Perdona también por eso.

-Señor Wayne, no se ponga tan amable o me va a costar un montón marcharme.

Él sonríe pasándose la lengua por los labios y sin mirarme dice:

-Descuida, no es amable como me voy a poner.

Levanto las cejas y giro mi cara hacia la ventanilla para que no vea la expresión de gilipollas babeante que se me ha quedado.

-No sabía que podías evitar que la gente se muriese –dice saliendo a una carretera peor asfaltada.

Me muevo incómodo en el asiento, clavo mi vista en el paisaje cada vez más orgánico.

-En realidad... Me hicieron un favor. Se lo pedí a alguien.

-¿En serio? ¿A un demonio o algo así, o qué?

Busco mi cajetilla de los porros, asiento. Él sacude la cabeza:

-Me estás vacilando.

-Deberías haber aprendido que no vacilo cuando hablo del Infierno –contesto ocultando mi turbación con ironía, encendiendo el cigarro. Doy una calada y suelto el nombre junto con el humo: –A Crowley.

Él era la única opción que tenía. El alma de Bobby aún no había abandonado ese plano y el corazón de Dean aún no se había parado. El Primero de los Caídos, el demonio más poderoso del averno, podía agarrar el alma del viejo y devolverla a su cuerpo y detener el proceso mortal de Dean sanando sus heridas. Así que sí, invoqué a Crowley.

-Joder, qué bueno es tener amigos en todas partes –murmura Dean cínico, devolviendo su atención al volante.

En realidad el favor tuvo un coste. Claro que no se lo voy a decir. En fin, no sería yo si no me hundo cada vez más en la mierda después de terminar un trabajo. El demonio sonrió victorioso cuando se vio convocado en aquella habitación teñida de verde, en el sanatorio abandonado.

-¿Es esto lo que creo que es? –sonrió levantando una ceja. –¿Solicitas mi ayuda voluntariamente? –como yo no le contesté, él soltó una carcajada. –No me lo puedo creer. Has leído la letra pequeña de nuestro contrato, ¿verdad?

Asentí grave, duro.

Firmé un contrato con cada uno de los tres gobernantes del Infierno prometiéndole mi alma al poseedor de cada documento. Por eso cada contrato anulaba a los otros, por eso mi jugada tenía sentido. En el anexo del contrato con Crowley venían un montón de especificaciones, tal y como a él le gusta para satisfacer su minuciosidad. Una de ellas hablaba del supuesto en el que yo me convirtiera en solicitante de alguno de sus servicios. En dicho momento entraría en juego una cláusula que elevaba automáticamente el valor del documento sobre otros emitidos en el mismo nivel legal. Es decir, el contrato con Crowley tomaría prioridad frente a los otros dos, así que mi alma pasaría a su propiedad en el momento de mi muerte. Se acabaría mi inmunidad en vida y condenaría mi eternidad.

Y a pesar de todo asentí grave, duro.

Cierro los ojos notando el aire que entra por la ventanilla. En toda esta aventura he perdido mi sangre de demonio y mi alma. Aspiro la maría, la retengo un momento y la suelto despacio. Al menos ha sido por amor.

-Es aquí –susurra Dean.

Llevábamos un buen rato por un estrecho camino de tierra, la vegetación se abre y veo ante los faros del coche una cabaña en muy buenas condiciones. Hace tiempo que se ha hecho de noche. Dean detiene el vehículo y mientras vamos al maletero a sacar mi equipaje y los bultos que él había metido, me explica que es su refugio.

-No el de Batman ni el de Wayne –añade como para sí, caminando hacia la aislada construcción.

Yo me muerdo el labio y concluyo:

-El de Dean Winchester.

Me mira sorprendido, no sabía que yo me había enterado de ese tema. Me encojo de hombros y tuerzo una sonrisa a modo de disculpa. Él suspira y apoya las bolsas en el porche para sacar las llaves:

-Sí, supongo –abre la puerta, enciende la luz y entro, me quedo observando el salón acogedor con chimenea al fondo. Cierra tras de sí y se presenta: –Dean Winchester.

Le miro, me está tendiendo la mano y sonríe con confianza, con todo lo que es. Estrecho su mano, sonrío también liberando todo lo que siento por mis ojos:

-Castiel.

-¿No tiene usted apellido? –bromea levantando una ceja.

-No. Con Dean Winchester no me hace falta.

Tira de mi mano hacia él y choco suavemente con su pecho, nos miramos unos segundos muy cerca, observando nuestros ojos y nuestras bocas. Nos besamos y una bandada de murciélagos sale volando en algún lugar de la Tierra.

**CAST**

Dean Winchester ------------ Wayne, Batman

Castiel ------------ Constantine

Bobby Singer ------------ mayordomo de Wayne

Charlie Bradbury ------------ Batgirl

Jody Mills ---------- jefa de policía

Benny Lafitte ------------ primer Robin, Nightwing

Kevin Tran ------------ segundo Robin

Dorothy Baum ------------ tatuadora

Tessa ------------ ordenador de Batman

Lisa Braeden ------------ periodista del Gotham Times

Ash ------------ hacker

Bela Talbot ------------ Catwoman

Uriel ------------ Papa Midnite

Gabriel ------------ magnate del porno

Rowena ------------ bruja

Crowley ------------ el Primero de los Caídos

Meg ------------ diablesa

Amelia Novak, Naomi, Alfie, Duma --- fantasmas de Constantine

Balthazar (sólo mencionado) ------------ taxista de Constantine en Londres

Azazel u ojos amarillos ------------ Príncipe del Infierno

Nick o Lucifer ------------ Joker original

Ruby (rubia) ------------ Harley Quinn

Sam Winchester ------------ Wesson, Joker actual

**ESCENA POSTCRÉDITOS**

**[Sam]**

Estoy retirando el maquillaje de payaso de mi cara, tengo el pecho descubierto y aún no me he quitado los pantalones. He dejado la parte de la mandíbula para el final y el espejo me devuelve la imagen de una sonrisa diabólica pintada. Sonrío imitando el dibujo pero mis ojos ámbar están totalmente serios. Relajo la boca y paso el trapo por la mandíbula, descubriendo la piel de debajo. Ruby entra en la desvencijada habitación, va con una camiseta ajustada de tirantes y unas braguitas tipo pantalón. Lleva un sobre en la mano:

-Sam, ¿te has dado cuenta de que llegaron los resultados?

-Joker –corrijo con dureza. Ella se molesta y miro al techo: –Haz lo que te dé la gana.

-¡Pues claro! A mí no me llames Harley Quinn si no llevo el traje.

Me pasa el sobre y lo abro, ella se sitúa a mi lado y leemos el folio al mismo tiempo. Me levanto de golpe diciendo “¡no puede ser!”, Ruby abre mucho los ojos, coge el papel de entre mis dedos y lo revisa:

-Joder, te ha tocado el premio gordo, Sammy.

Yo me paseo por el cuarto pensando mil cosas a la vez. Lo que hay ahí escrito es imposible pero este tipo de pruebas nunca fallan. Pero es absurdo, no tiene ningún sentido, ninguna explicación.

La noche del funeral de Kevin Tran, el Robin que maté, Wayne dio una recepción en su casa y me colé en su mansión como parte del servicio de limpieza. Yo sabía que él no era hijo de papá y mamá, que sólo yo era el heredero, Luci me lo dijo muchas veces y yo mismo investigué sobre ello. La historia de los verdaderos padres de Dean tiene lagunas, todo lo referente a los Winchester está teñido con la sombra de la duda. Nada que ver con la historia de mi nacimiento, en un hospital de Gotham y certificado cien por cien como hijo de Thomas y Martha. Pero aún así, y sabiendo que mi odio hacia el usurpador era fundado, quería una prueba. Quería leerlo en un papel, en un test de ADN.

Así que me infiltré en su casa y conseguí una muestra de Dean, la envié para analizar, y ahora tengo el resultado ante mis narices. Y nada tiene sentido. Porque ahí pone claramente que somos hermanos biológicos. Le quito el papel a Ruby de sopetón y me pongo a hacerlo añicos:

-Es falso, ¿me oyes? Falso. No es mi hermano. Yo no soy un Winchester.

Tiro los trocitos por la ventana y quemo este momento dentro de mi cabeza. No he leído nada, no he descubierto nada. Sigo siendo un Wayne y él un impostor, mi odio sigue intacto. Ruby me abraza por la espalda y cierro los ojos, rechinando los dientes.

Los trocitos de papel vuelan en el aire nocturno, ya no los veo pero caen hacia una zona cubierta en sombras. Los pedazos se mueven entonces como si tuviesen vida propia, se juntan unos con otros y recomponen el folio. Una mano sale de la oscuridad y lo agarra, lo acerca a una cara que está totalmente envuelta en la penumbra. Sólo se ven un par de ojos reluciendo en la negrura, un par de ojos que se sorprenden y sonríen.

Unos ojos de color amarillo.


End file.
